Emaya (Through Maya's Eyes)
by SerenitiCherish
Summary: This is how i feel Maya felt about Emily the whole time she was with her in the series. I change things up a little but mostly explain how Maya feels about Emily and how their relationship goes. There will be alot of extra scenes in season 1 though so rating might change later. ;) ENJOY!
1. New Girl Meets Beauty

**Chapter 1**

I was the new girl in town and I was already hearing things and seeing things i wasn't used to. I moved here, to Rosewood, form California so imagine how big of a change that was. We moved to a house that apparently still had a lot of junk in it from the people that used to live here and most of it was in my room. I know sometimes people are in a rush to move but alot of this stuff looked like it was from the same person, like they were trying to hide it from wherever they were going. I needed to find out more about this but how could I? Oh of course, I'll just ask someone at school or maybe someone in the neighborhood could inform me. There's got to be some other teens here but in the maen time i guess I'll just let the movers do what they want with it; obviously whoever left it wanted it not to be found. It's sad, we're new here and still moving in but my parents are basically having me do everything since they're so busy. I feel so alone sometimes, but i get through it.

* * *

So the next day my luck came because I was walking outside to grab some more boxes and i noticed this girl with a big gift basket in her hand. Once i got a little closer I introduced myself and realized she was staring awfully hard at something in one of the bins that were left here.

"You want that?" I said wondering if she would say something about it. "Maya St. Germain aka new girl." Lame I know. Once i got closer to her i felt strange, but a good kind of strange; i realized how beautiful she was and I just had to get to know her.

"Hi I'm Emily, welcome to the neighborhood." Her voice was adorable.

"That's a pretty big basket," I said assuming it wasn't from her.

"It's from my mother," she informed. Of course.

I smiled then said to her,"That stuff was in my room; you can have whatever you want." I said that hoping she'd tell me something because she seemed pretty drawn to it.

"It all belonged to Allison," she replied. BINGO!

"Was she a friend of yours?"

"She was a long time ago," she replied. She looked a little disturbed to say that but not upset, so i figured I'd get her to tell me more.

"That's all i get; no details?" Yeah now that i think about it that was a little to pursuasive.

"There were 5 of us that used to hang out, but not anymore," she said hesitantly. Yeah this was a sensative subject to her, I could tell, so i changed the subject.

"Would it be outrageous of you to help with our last few boxes?" I was hoping her coming in might make her tell me some more about this Allison chic, plus i was lonely.

"Yes," she joked, "but i don't mind." I laughed because i knew she couldn't resist.

So when we went inside I asked her what happened between her and Allison and she said I ask alot of questions. Allright forget about the girl because now my focus is on the beauty standing in front of me.

"Fine, my turn; ask me anything," I said hoping she'd ask me something personal so she'd feel the need to respond back with something personal. Now that i think about it, was this Allison thing REALLY that serious? She noticed the picture of the guy on the dresser and asked me about him.

"Is this your bf?" she asked sweetly. O.K let me just say I don't even know why I still had that picture. We were over once i found out i was moving.

"His name's Justin," I said technically not even answering her question. The more she spoke the more i adored her.

"My boyfriend's name is Ben," she volunteered. Mmhm, I thought to myself.

"What's he like?"

"He's a swimmer, like me." O.K either she didn't really like this guy or she wasn't willing to volunteer anymore info. Either way finding out she was a swimmer was great. Her body was amazing so i had to let her know.

"I bet you're good; you TOTALLY have the body." She did a little smile and i knew she was shocked but I don't know why; she's beautiful. She then noticed the movers backing up the truck and wondered what was up. "My mom's a cellist; they're building a studio."

"Do you play?" she asked.

"Yeah, but not the cello." Again why did i say that? But enough questions, I had to see her innocent side and I knew exactly how. "If you're a big jock, does that mean you'd kill me if i smoked a little weed."

"NOW?" she said alarmed. I'll never forget the shock in her face.

"Only if you don't want me to."

"Where are your parents?" she asked seeming worried.

"Relax they're out." After I said that she seemed more calm. Perfect.

"Go ahead," she insisted. It's cute how she gave me permission.

"You wanna join me?" I asked having a feeling she wouldn 't decline.

"O.K." she said kinda nervous. Aaw she was a newbie.

"First time?" I asked sweetly.

"NO," she said sternly. I gave her a look though and after that I KNEW I had her.

"Yes," she admitted. This was gonna be so fun, I thought but immediately after thinking that i started to think about how beautiful she was again and I thought this would be more sexy than fun.

"So I'm corrupting you." She looked at me like she liked the idea but it kinda caught me off guard, so I immediately asked "Are you okay with that?"

She laughed and said "Yeah i think i am." That feeling came again but I couldn't hint anything to her cause i didn't want HER to get caught off guard. So i let the feeling pass and got the blunt ready. While I did, she stared at me with such innocence in her eyesand it was killing me.

"You amazed," I joked.

"Was i staring too much?" she asked innocently.

"No, no it's okay. I think it's cute." WHOOPS, I wasn't supposed to say that out loud.

"Cute?" Emily questioned.

"Look, I'm not even high yet and i'm saying these things." I needed to be more careful cause neither one of us was out of it yet. I got ready to lite it and asked her,"You ready?"

"I'm a little nervous," she admitted.

"Don't worry, I'm here to guide you." She looked up at me with a smile but it wasn't a nervous smile. Why does she have to be so damn adorable right now. Maybe this was a bad idea. "I'll take the 1st hit then I'll let you try."

"What if I don't get it right?" she asked nervously.

"Emily this isn't tryouts. You don't have to get it right the first try. Gotta get used to it." That joke seemed a little off...

"You're right," she said calmly. Maybe I should've just joked around with her instead cause she is just too damn adorable right now, LIKE A LOST PUPPY! I really need to calm down before I say the wrong thing. So I lit the joint and blew out the smoke. While i was doing it I realized how much Emily was looking at me, but not like staring, like she was amazed. I know she thought I looked hot which means I went with the right plan after all. "Your turn." I handed the blunt to her. "Don't worry, you'll do fine. I know you will cause you stared at me the whole time I was doing it." Emily blushed. I KNEW IT! She looked at the joint before taking a hit and looked at me deeply. "Just look at me. Don't even think about it," I said calmly to her. She nodded then took a hit but started to coughing barely seconds in. I patted her back so she wouldn't choke. "It's okay, I had the same reaction. You'll get used to it will be easy like this." I took the joint, had a hit then let it out. She stared at me in amazement again. Was this a dream? "You wanna go again?"

"NOO!" she said immediately.

"Guess it'll take you longer to get used to it but i won't bug you." I flicked the joint out the window and thought NEXT TIME! I can't wait for her to get used to this cause i really wanna see how sexy she looks doing it. Just gotta wait. Then we both smiled at each other. Tomorrow I'll make my move.

**~Let me what you thought about this. If i get alot of good reviews I'll post the second chapter, but i more than likely will anyways. :)**


	2. So Many Questions

**~I just wanna say thank you for the all the views and the one review so far! :) And the favorite. I will be uploading daily until I'm done because I"m hooked. I really think you'll like how Maya is in this Chapter. ;) Made me laugh ENJOY~**

**CHAPTER 2**

It was the next day and my first day at Rosewood High and I looked for Emily but couldn't find her until lunch started and she was with her friends. Gosh they all had such great style. "MAYA!" Emily shouted as she motioned me to come over and sit with her. Aaw she was so happy to see me which made me really happy to see her.

"Hey", I said to her and her friends.

"Hey, you must be Maya. I'm Ara." How'd they know me already? Did Emily talk about me already. STOP! I'm getting to excited again.

"Nice to meet you," I said while shaking her hand.

"I'm Spencer and this is Hanna." Emily had such a good taste in friends; they were all so pretty but of course she stood out the most.

"Wow you guys all have such great style." I had to say it.

"Thanks, I try," Hanna said. Emily laughed and then looked at me for a second before talking.

"So how's your first day going so far?"

"Good, actually. People are being really nice to me."

"Well how could they not? You're cool," she said. She thinks I"m cool. That's so cute.

"Well you're pretty and have great style yourself so you'll stand out," Aria said.

"Like us," Hanna joked. I liked her friends already, but I noticed when Aria said that Emily looked a little nervous. I guess her friends saying another girl's pretty sounded a lot different to her.

"Yeah I already have guys asking me out."

"Wow I wish I could've had a first day welcome like that," Spencer laughed.

"You're gonna have to teach me some of your tricks " Hannah insisted.

"I promise you I'm not doing anything."

"Other than looking hot, yeah I don't think so," Hanna joked. I could tell this was making Emily uncomfortable so I changed the subject.

"So Emily, what classes do you have again. I was hoping we'd have at least one class together." She showed me her schedule and I recognized one name on there.

" , ooh, I have him too."

"Next class period?" Emily asked.

"Yeah and I think Hanna does too."

"Yep I do," Hanna remarked.

"Guess me and Aria will miss out on the party," Spencer joked.

"Come on guys, we should all hang out later, then we'll all be part of the party," Hanna suggested. I noticed Emily look around like she was trying to think of an excuse for all of not to hang. Damn was I getting to her THAT much. I wasn't even trying today. OMG was she getting jealous!

"Uum maybe another day cause I'm still pretty busy at home unpacking and all." I was so lying. I mean I did still have to unpack but it wasn't mandatory.

"Oh we totally understand," Aria accepted. Emily stared at me shocked at my answer. I think she was relieved though. Even though we just met yesterday I could already tell when she was nervous, and it's such a cute sight.

"So uum Maya, I have swim practice today but not till 4 so I could walk you home if you want," Emily offered. Oh yeah swim practice. SWIMMING! I'm so tempted to ask if I could watch but she'd probably be so uncomfortable and I don't wanna make her feel uncomfortable especially since I'd have instant access to see her half naked. Oooh just the thought makes me smile.

"O.K, cool, thanks." I wonder if this walk will be one where we get to know each other more, but lets be honest, I wanna know so much more about her than just swimming. I also swear she was jealous. We'll just see.

* * *

So I couldn't help but keep staring at the clock 7th period eager for the walk home with Emily. It's just a walk why am I so damn excited? And then outta no where I got that feeling again, the same one I had after corrupting Emily. I've dated girls before so why did this feeling seem so new? I guess none were as beautiful as her. FINALLY after an hour of me staring at the clock, the bell rung and I jumped out my seat a little too quickly. I even knocked some guy down just to get to the door. Damn I was WAY to eager. I can't imagine how I'd be if this was something more appropriate for this reaction.

So I met up with Emily at the school entrance waay calmer than I was before I walked out the room. Good thing I know how to control myself. "Hey," I said.

"Hey. Ready?"

"Yeah," I replied.

"You know, I really wanna see you swim one day cause like I said yesterday, I bet your good." I had to tell her that.

"You just really know I"m THAT great," she joked.

"Your body says so, so thank it." We both laughed at how dumb my joke was. I was shocked she was so cool with this subject when just a few hours ago she was beyond ready to change it. I was right, i swear I have powers.

"Maybe you could come see me at one of my matches."

"Awesome I'd love to be there and cheer you on." Once again she laughed. Was it just me or did she seem a lot calmer around me than her friends? Do they even know what happened yesterday? Too many questions, so time for me to ask one. "So um, how'd your friends know me?"

"Oh I told them my mom sent me over to introduce myself and I met you," she explained.

"Oh, cool. I didn't know if you told them about yesterday."

"Why not? I had fun. And besides I didn't have to go into detail." O.K she DEFINITELY is more calm around me but why? I freakin corrupted her for crying out loud.

"Well then in that case we've got to hang out again but this time at your house," I insisted. I was curious to see how she'd react to this question.

"My house; you sure?" Was she hiding something or FLIRTING!

"Well why not? It's gotta be more fun than mine," I joked.

"Define fun." O.K she was flirting but I don't think she even realized she was doing it. One way to see.

"You're so nasty."

"Nasty?" Emily said confused. Uh oh, I think I just ruined everything.

"Oh, not nasty, I mean-"

"Look at you getting all defensive. I was just kidding." Phew, I thought she was about to question the hell out of me. Man she's good. But why won't she act like this around her friends. But then again I should feel special that she has a different side around me, maybe her TRUE side. There goes that feeling again.

* * *

So once we got closer to my house I started to get upset a little cause I knew Emily was gonna have to go. But I laughed it off. "I've never had a jock friend before, guess that makes you my first." She laughed. I wonder why I liked the fact that she was a jock so much. Maybe because of the body. But soon after saying that I noticed her quickly shift her attention to the movers throwing Alli's stuff away. I definitely knew this was a personal subject now. "You okay?"

"Yeah. Look I didn't tell you everything about the girl that used to live here." I really didn't mind anymore but now that she brought it up...

"Allison? It's personal right." I basically gave her the option to continue or stop but she continued

"Yeah it's hard for me to talk about. She disappeared last summer and she's still missing." OMG I felt so bad.

"That must've been awful for you," I said.

"I used to think if I didn't talk about her I wouldn't think about her." Poor Em cause I basically felt like that all day about her but that's no where near the same.

"But you still do."

"Yeah," she said sounding disappointed.

"I'm sorry." I wish I could've said more than that but I really didn't know what else to say, but I guess that was good enough cause she hugged me but she did something else too that really caught me off guard: she kissed me on the cheek but it's like she leaned into that kiss. OMG WE ALMOST KISSED! The thought was making me too happy again. Seriously if I was a guy I would never be able to go out in public. So after that it got a little awkward so I chuckled nervously and so did she except she looked more worried. If only she knew what I was thinking right now. But I had to break the awkwardness. "So I'll see you tomorrow?"

"Actually, you think I could come over after practice? Or are you gonna be busy unpacking?"she asked. Wow I would think she'd wanna go but I guess not. She actually asked like she already knew the answer.

"No don't worry about that; you can come." I'm assuming by my tone of voice she knew I was lying to her friends earlier.

"Cool, then I'll be back in a couple of hours." I wondered what ACCIDENT would happen this time or was that cheek kiss an ACCIDENT?

**~Remember to review to let me know what you think :) I'll upload chapter 3 tomorrow**


	3. Unfortanate Discovery

**~OMG whoever is in love with this story and keeps reviewing THANK YOU! I'm glad you like it so much cause i sure as heck do. That's why I'm uploading chapter 3 a day early but next chapter is the sleepover so get ready. :) Keep reviewing and i want more reviews so I can know how I'm doing. Enjoy :D**

**CHAPTER 3**

I was eager again to see Emily and I once again kept looking at the clock. I wonder if this is cute or just weird? But around 6 I heard a knock at the door and heard police sirens pull up. HOLY SHIT! I'm glad I know where to hide my stash but I've only been here a few days so I doubt they were here for me. So I nervously opened the door. "Hello, Rosewood Police," the policeman informed me. I couldn't look nervous so I tried to be calm.

"Hi, is everything okay sir?"

"No and that's why I"m here. Your parents home?" I wish, then they could deal with this.

"No sorry they're at work."

"Well I"m just here to inform you about the girl that used to live here." Allison. Oh god, I really hope she's not dead. That would devastate Emily.

"Allison right?"

"Yeah we found her body," he replied. OMG, they found her body. Forget about tonight; I can't let Emily see all of this.

"Where exactly?" Why did I ask that? This isn't CSI! The police gave me a look before he answered like he didn't want me to know.

He sighed then said, "In the backyard." THERE WAS A CORPSE HERE! We moved into dead girl's house! The thought was making me feel queasy. "I'm really sorry to have to tell you that." Me too but what is Emily gonna do. I have got to get a hold of her.

"Thanks for informing me," I said. He then walked outside and not too long after that people started crowding around the house. This was such a horrible sight. So I immediately called Emily but she didn't answer, then I called again. Still no answer. She was supposed to be here soon so there's no way she's still at practice. I was so frustrated that I couldn't get a hold of her cause I know when she sees this it's gonna break her heart.

* * *

About an hr passed and things outside were just getting worse. They said they found the body yet all the ambulances and everything are still outside. Where the hell was Emily? And as soon as I said that she called me. "Hello?"

"Yeah sorry I took so long to respond. Practice ran longer than usual," she informed me.

"It's okay but-" I couldn't tell her what happened over the phone. "Look, I did end up getting preoccupied and tonight's not gonna be good for us to hang out after all." I know this is the first time I lied to her but i hated it, even though it was all for good reason.

"Aaw, well ok. Maybe tomorrow." And then it hit me. I just realized her house is on the same street as mine. The poor girl was gonna have to see all this anyways. Damn it.

"Well I'll still pass your house so maybe I could say hi." Either way her walk home was gonna be hell.

"Maybe," I said sounding upset. Then I hung up. I decided to wait outside for her cause I knew she'd be coming soon; school's pretty close to here.

It wasn't too long after I got off the phone with Emily when I noticed her coming around the corner. I saw her face and she looked REALLY worried. Then she saw me and ran up to me. "MAYA!" she shouted.

"EMILY!" I shouted back while hugging her.

"I thought something might've happened to you," she said relieved. Wow she thought something happened to me. I guess a-lot could happen in 10 minutes but I"m glad to see she cares so much. But I had to tell her the news.

"They found your friend." God it hurt me to say that but her reaction was a lot different than I thought it would be. More relieved than upset and I figured out why.

"I knew she was back! Is she inside?" The poor girl still thought she was alive.

"Emily, I'm sorry, they found Allison's body." Her face changed so fast and then I could tell it hit her. Then I saw the coroners roll out Alli's body to the ambulance. Emily was pretty much gone after that. "I'm really sorry Emily." That really didn't help. "Just want you to know I"ll be here for you if you wanna talk." I wanted to make sure she knew that.

"Thank you Maya." She hugged me for a long time before heading over to her friends. And poor Spencer was standing across the street with hurt in her eyes. She lives right across the street from me so I wonder if she knew before I did. Even though it's been a year, they're still holding it together a lot better than I ever could. But I feel the worst for Emily cause I know it's hurting her the most. So much for an unexpected hangout.


	4. Sleepover Anxiety

**~I just wanna say thank you so much for all the reviews after just 3 days. And I'm glad I'm one of the few that are writing emaya thru maya's POV! :) This is not the sleepover chapter but it's explaining how anxious Maya is and everything. The next chapter is the awesome chapter and it will be uploaded today too or early tomorrow. It's alot to type. Anyways keep enjoying cuz it's just getting better :) ~**

**CHAPTER 4**

It was so hard for me to sleep lastnight because I knew Emily was upset but also because there was a dead girl in my backyard. Hate to admit it but I'm a little scared of my house right now. Oh who am I kidding, this is still her house. I also knew the funeral was later but I can't go. I didn't know her and I don't want Emily to think I'm wierd or anything, but if she asksme to go I would definately support her.

* * *

O.K so a day passed and I haven't heard from Emily. I guess I'm a little relieved, I wasn't invited to a funeral. I mean that just sounds horrible. So I decided to head over to her house FINALLY and see how she's doing. I hope she's a little better cause they say funerals are supposed to help relieve a person but I don't believe in that crap. How would I know? I've never been to one.

So I headed on over to Emily's and I was happy to see her sotting on her porch reading a book. She looked so peaceful I swear. So i sat next to her on the bench. "You okay?" Yeah right. She gave me a look like, really?

"That was a dumb question. Of course you're not okay."

"Well I'm recovering but it's not as painful now as it was last year." She sighed and looked down. I could tell she was holding back tears.

"I wanted to go to the funeral but it didn't really seem right since I didn't know Alli," I informed her hoping she'd feel a little better knowing I was thinking about her.

"Oh it's fine; I understand. It was really hard for me to even go but I managed." I also noticed she had some coffee and I thought a little innocent flirting would cheer her up a little.

"Can I have a sip?"

"Sure, you want you're own?" Let me be more clear.

"I'd rather share yours," I said looking right into her eyes. Gosh they were so big and brown and beautiful like her. She gave me a little smile while I took the coffee from her. I held her hand a little while taking the cup from her and it brought back that feeling again. Oh god, this is definately not the appropriate time for me to be having this feeling.

"You look tired," she noticed.

"I haven't gotten much sleep. The other night really scarred me." I wasn't gonna mention that I was scared cause I didn't wanna seem weak. "There was still a lot of pictures of her in my room- her room." Like i said yesterday, I still feel like this is her house. It started to bring me down. "She's everywhere." I think I upset her cause she started to get teary eyed.

"Someone should take those posters down; it hurts way too much to look at them." I really shouldn't have said what I said. I'd hate to see her cry especially if I'm the reason why.

"Emily, I'm so sorry." I hugged her but this hug felt so different than most hugs and I think she felt the same way. I didn't wanna let go and it felt unless until i heard a voice.

"Is everything okay?" the lady said. She was pretty and looked like she just came from the gym. This had to be her mom.

"Mom this is Maya." Yep I was right.

"Oh hi-" But for some odd reason before her mom could introduce herself I jumped up and hugged her. Why was I so excited to meet her?

"Well I would say welcome to the neighborhood but...-"

"It's kinda hard when your backyard's a crime scene," Emily informed. Uugh this was making me hate my new home more and more. Alli was starting to seem more alive than dead.

"Still?" Emily's mom wondered.

"People come to light candles, bring flowers and teddy bears. I mean, I get it, but it still feels like her house." That's it, I'd rather sleep in the woods than that girl's house.

"I understand how you're not sleeping," Emily said. If she was with me I wouldn't worry as much. Uggh, I was starting to feel queasy again.

"Well Maya why don't you spend a few days with us," insisted. OMG I couldn't believe my ears! I would be with Emily for a couple of nights. "You can sleep in Emily's room," she continued. IN HER ROOM! This had to be a dream, but I guess not because the girl of my dreams was right next to me. That queasyness went away instantly and was replaced with that good strange feeling again. So glad Emily or her mom can't read minds cause I'd be dead.

"Thank you ," I thanked.

"Oh call me Pam." A huge smile lit up on my face and I noticed one did on Emily's too. Tonight was gonna be the best night EVER! I just hope the clock won't get in my way this time.

* * *

Not too long after the exciting news, me and Emily walked across the street to meet up with Spencer. Emily was taking me to the grill for the first time because she tends to go there a lot with her friends. When we got there, she was practicing field hockey. So she's sporty. "Nice shot," Emily said.

"Thanks," Spencer thanked.

"Hey," I said.

"Hey Maya. How have you been ever since, you know?" No one wanted to mention her name. Plus the subject gave me chills.

"Eeh, I'm allright but I get to escape tonight." I smiled a little harder than I should've after saying that, but Spencer didn't notice or Emily.

"Yeah she's staying with me for a couple of nights," Emily informed. 'Staying with me.' Why did that sound so dirty to me?

"Awesome cause I know this most be wierd for you," Spencer said.

"I'm from Cali so I've seen worse." I was lying because I've never been through something this scary and devastating. Again I didn't want Emily to get worried, but seeing her worried is so cute.

"I bet," Spencer joked.

"Well we're going to get some coffee at the grill. Care to join us?"

"Oh I would kill for a latte, but this is my only time to practice," she said hesitantly. So I get Em to myself the rest of the walk. Uugh, I might die if I keep getting this damn feeling. But soon I can fix that problem. I wonder if she gets those feelings at all.

"Well I'll see you at school then," Emily said.

"Allright, bye guys." We both waved bye and headed to the grill. "She's intense," I said. It's funny cause she seemed so much more relaxed the first day I met her.

"If you knew her parents you'd understand." Ooh.

* * *

Once we arrived at school, we hugged then departed, but before that... "I'm excited for our little sleepover party," I flirtingly said. I was hoping she'd say something all innocent back.

"Me too. I can't wait to see whether or not you snore." Oh so she's got jokes. We both laughed.

"You'll be the one snoring and drooling," I joked back.

"We'll see about that."

"Bye Em," I said while laughing. I know one thing's for sure, there will be no snoring but there may be a little drooling.

* * *

I had gotten through first period easily but when second came around I was about to die and we were only 10 min in. How the hell could I survive 5 more hours? Then I thought why don't I text her; she might respond immediately then I'll know she was thinking about it too.

**You better be thinking of ways to control that elephant snoring of yours. ;)**

Flirting, flirting, and FLIRTING! I was anxious to see what she'd send back. It took a minute but she responded.

**I will as long as you manage to keep your mouth closed ;)**

Damn it she got me way too excited now. I responded

**I can't make that promise :)**

Yeah I think she got that one. Well actually I don't know cause she didn't respond immediately. O.K more than a minute passed and she still didn't respond. Damn it did i go too far! Why must I mess this up?

Not too long passed after that last text and thankfully the bell rung, but I still haven't heard back from Emily. How the hell would lunch go?

**~What happened to Emily. What does Maya have planned? Stay tuned for next chapter ;)**


	5. The Art of the Tease

**~Here it is. The long awaited Sleepover :) Thank you for paitiently waitng (even tho it's only been two days, I know how these emaya stories can take over your mind) You guys will love it. ENJOY and definately let me no wat yu think. And this will be my longest chapter so far.**

**CHAPTER 5**

O.K I know what I said was a little sexual but not in an obvious way. I mean was it obvious? Damn why am I trippin? Maybe she couldn't respond. OMG WHAT IF HER TEACHER TOOK HER PHONE AWAY! AAAH I couldn't take it anymore. So glad lunch is next period.

So I decided to not attack Emily at lunch about the texts because that more than likely would seem wierd to her. Do I sound like a psycho? It's just a damn text. What's wrong with me? I'm starting to think she has more powers than me. I was actually one of the first people at lunch, so I just sat there desperately waiting for Emily and her friends to come. I noticed Hanna first then Spencer. EMILY!

"Hey," Hanna said to me.

"Hey. How have you been?"

"If your referring to the Allison thing, than relieved." That was a pretty shocking response. "I mean at-least now we can stop wondering whether she's alive or not," she informed. That makes sense.

"Me too cause I was starting to run out of theories," Spencer volunteered. Maybe I should've just said hey and that be all. I don't want this to be the storyline for lunch or EVER! I then looked up and FINALLY saw Em coming over to sit. Now I was relieved.

"Hey Em."

"Hey Maya. Hey guys," she said to all of us.

"We were starting to think you skipped lunch or something," Hanna says.

"What? Why on earth would I skip lunch?" I can name about 10 reasons- Wait was she referring to me when she said that.

"Well for 1, HELLO?" Spencer pointed to the food.

"That's not important," Emily said. So there's something IMPORTANT at lunch? Was this her way of responding to my comeback earlier? Maybe she did get my text.

"Hey where's Aria?" Hanna asked.

"She told me she was gonna stay home one more day." Her? Damn Emily was pretty strong knowing she was the one that almost died when I told her about Alli.

"I'm shocked you didn't," Spencer said. I knew I wasn't the only one.

"I just didn't wanna keep staying home-" she paused then looked at me. "Plus Maya showed up and I didn't wanna leave her hanging," she continued. I don't think she realized it, but she winked at me after saying that. That was so cute and innocent but her friends definately noticed.

"Is there something wrong with your eye?" Spencer questioned.

"What?" Emily's voice got more worried.

"You just winked at Maya," Hanna said while holding back a laugh. Emily was getting nervous again.

"Come on, there was something in my eye," Emily STRONGLY said, and then it hit me, Emily wasn't out of the closet yet, but thankfully I knew. I just wonder if she knew that I did.

"Relax we knew that it didn't mean anything," Spencer said. Emily went from somewhat calm to violated at the mention of a wink. No way am I mentioning the text in front of her friends. I don't want tonight to be awkward for her.

* * *

6th period was a little easier to get through since Emily was in there yet we didn't say much because we had a pretest. Those are so damn pointless. But I guess her being in my presence calmed me down and made me less anxious. If only she was in all my classes, but who am I kidding. I'd be so distracted by her beauty the only way I'd be able to concentrate is if I sat in a corner facing the wall. 7th was when the anxiety immediately kicked back in. Could someone PLEEEASE distract me! As soon as I said that this cutie came in the room and handed a paper to the teacher. I figured he was new but when I heard people say hey and smile i knew that he wasn't. He seemed pretty popular and immediately came to sit next to me. He stared at me for a min before fully introducing himself.

"Hi, I'm Noel."

"Maya," I said while shaking his hand.

"So you must be the new girl everyone's talking about." No wonder people were being so nice to me the other day.

"Guess so."

"So you're from Cali right?" he asked.

"Yep." Where was he going with this?

"So you must like to party." I did in fact.

"Yeah. Why, are you throwing one?"

"Not many people know yet but I'm having my cabin party in 2 days," he informed. Was it THAT much of a secret?

"Is this something you do often?"

"Every year and I figured I'd personally invite the beautiful women," he replied. He was cute but too bad he didn't know that I had my eye on Emily. "So you gonna come?" I'd love to go but not without Emily, but i figured she'd come with me so I said yes. "Cool can't wait to see you there, and I have a feeling you won't be coming alone." He was right about that but I doubt he was picturing me coming with a girl.

* * *

So much for a distraction, even though Noel did help time go a little faster. I guess I could see why people like him so much and that smile was amazing and I thought mine was big. But enough about him, school was FINALLY over and I was ready for tonight. I hope Emily's not still too nervous about what happened at lunch. When I saw her she looked a little nervous to see me. Aaaw she looked so cute. Again, like a lost puppy.

"You ready for tonight," I asked sweetly.

"As long as you keep your mouth closed." Aaw she's flirting again and now I know she did read my text. I'm still not so sure she realizes it but it's the cutest thing, I swear. It was making me have that feeling again.

"I'm sorry but I just don't think I can make that promise," I whispered in her ear. After I said that she started blushing. Yeah I got her, and this is only the beginning.

* * *

It was later on that day and night time was right around the corner and I was getting happier and happier about the sleepover. She didn't know what I had in store for her.

"So I'm gonna go take a shower and then maybe we can watch a movie," she informed me.

"Cool cause I know you like swimming, so I brought over Pride. But if you wanna laugh, we can watch Bring it On."

"Wow thanks. I love Pride; we should definately watch that when I get out," she said. Glad she liked my movie collection. Little did she know I wasn't planning on really watching them.

"Allright see you in a few." She went upstairs to take her shower and I went to her room when I knew she was in the shower. So I closed the door and put an extra blanket on the bed, (a sexy one I found) and turned off all the lights and begin to light candles. If she didn't catch all the other signs she was gonna get this one. I then pulled a teddy bear out of my bag and put it on her bed. I know this is pretty strong and foward but I figured this was the best way to get her attention without being inapropriate. I can't wait to see her face, but I'm not just finished yet. I had to MAKE SURE she knew EXACTLY what I was trying to say without actually saying it. So I stripped and changed into my bathing suit and then sat on her bed patiently waiting for her to get out of the shower. She was gonna be so shocked but in a good way, I KNOW! There's a reason I bought this bathing suit yesterday.;)

Not to long after I got everything set up I heard the shower stop and I noticed Emily's clothes were right next to me. OMG I kind of forgot that she'd have to change first. Damn, this might catch her off guard but I didn't want my plan to get ruined. So I decided to get her clothes and put them outside the bathroom door. I know she might wonder why I put them there but she'll soon find out why. Uuugh, but I do wanna see her in just a towel cause she'd look so hot, but not today. I was exposing myself.

A few more minutes passed and I heard Emily knock on the door. Yay, it's time. "You can come in," I said sounding sweet. When she opened the door her eyes lit up and she couldn't believe what she was seeing. Then she looked at me and she gulped. GOT HER! "You like it," I asked sounding as sexy as I could.

"OMG yes!" she exclaimed.

"You know I was referring to me right." After I said that I knew I had her cause she started to blush and looked me up and down, but them she immediately turned around. "What's wrong Em?" I said while getting up. She was getting nervous again but I knew she was enjoying it cause I was enjoying her. "I know you're used to girls in swimsuits, but I bet you've never seen one this hot." I started to get closer to her and then I whispered in her ear, "I can model it for you." I felt her quiver a little after i said that and it was making me so happy. I also got that feeling again but for once I could do something about it.

"Maya, you do look pretty amazing," she said nervously. I know I said I didn't wanna make her feel uncomfortable, but this was different cause I knew she wanted this, deep down. Then I put my hand on her chest.

"You nervous?" I said looking directly into her eyes.

"Pleease," she said.

"I know I make you nervous," I whispered in her ear. The beginning of a porno, but I wasn't going any farther than this, unless she starts to beg. I started to rub my hand against her arm with my other hand still on her chest. Her heart was beating faster and I was so turned on but I had to control it. This was a night for mastering the art of TEASE and I could tell it was working because she started to close her eyes and breathe a little harder.

"Maya." She said my name with a little fear but it was HOT AS HELL!

"Shh." I put my finger to her lips. "It's okay." I started playing in her hair and that's when she backed up. Uh oh, what did I do! "Emily I'm sorry-"

"No, no it's not that. It's just that I have a bf and I shouldn't be doing this." Aaw damn, why did she have to remind me.

"Are you sure it feels so wrong or is it hot because you know it's so right."

"I don't know." She looked so nervous. Was she really worried about Ben or worried about how intense this was for her?

"Allright Em. I understand. Why do you think I kept my hand on your chest the whole time," I informed her. She backed up again. This had NOTHING to do with Ben. "You want me to leave?"

"NO! No of course not," she said to my suprise.I knew she didn't but I had to hear her say it. She's so amazing, even if she said no I would be okay but if she really wanted me to leave my plan wouldn't have been a success. "Look I'm sorry if I caught you off guard-"

"No it's okay trust me." She gave me a little smile.

"You sure?"

"Yeah and besides, I wasn't the one drooling."

"Not from your mouth atleast." OOOOH I GOT HER!

She gave me a devious look then whispered in my ear, "You might wanna keep a towel with you." She is so sexy right now. Why did she back off again? Maybe she was catchin on to the art of the TEASE. I then went over to her door and turned the light on. "Come on, let's go watch Bring it On!" Was she challenging me?

"Good choice. BRING IT!" Then we both headed downstairs to watch Bring it On or atleast that's what she thought.

* * *

So after our little movie date, Emily started to doze off. Gosh she was even beautiful when she slept. "Em, wake up," I whispered softly in her ear. She immediately woke up to the sound of my soothing voice.

"Aaw sorry I dosed off. I guess I'm the one who needs to bring it!"

"What? No, you asleep was no problem and guess what? You didn't snore," I told her. She laughed then we headed upstairs. Sleeping next to her I swear is a dream. When we got up there she sat on the bed and I caught a glimpse of this picture of her, Alli and the rest of her friends. I figured now that I basically seduced her, I could show a little weakness. "Alli was always in the middle; the center of attention."

"You know anyone like that?" she wondered.

"I usually run from those girls."

"Those girls?" she asked with a little laugh.

"The queen Bs." Her smile weakened.

"You don't seem like a person who would run from anyone." I love how I just admitted that and she believes I'm fearless. That's exactly how I want her to feel. So I just changed the subject.

"You have a side?"

"Sorry?" she said looking a bit worried.

"Of the bed?"

"I kinda just sleep in the middle," she replied. Either way I was gonna be holding her tonight.

"I um, kinda sleep in the middle too." She then smiled at me and not nervously. Her falling asleep in my arms would be the cutest thing in the world and make me feel like I'm her queen. But holding her would make her mine and there's just one problem, BEN! But after tonight I have a feeling she'll end it. I know they never did anything this amazing.

**~Will Maya interfere with Ben and Em or will she let her do that on her own?**

** Hope you enjoyed this**


	6. My King My Queen

**~So MUCH LOVE! Thank you guys, and I will continue uploading daily unless something pops up but i'm already on chapter 7 aftr just 3 days of writing so I'm dedicated. This isn't the kiss scene yet but it's the morning aftr the sleepover and how Maya reacts to Ben. That's gonna be funny. Don't worry the kiss will be soon :) Ino the anticipation is killing yall ;) ~**

**CHAPTER 6**

Last night was so amazing, or at least that's what I thought. I woke up in Emily's arms, and the sun wasn't even up yet. OMG she was holding me! But I looked at my phine and saw that it was 4:30AM. We didn't have to wake up for another 2 hours, so why was I awake? I tried to move a little but when I did Emily moved with me like we were linked together at the heart. It was so cute; it made me wanna constinatly move so she can keep moving with me. I wish someone was here to capture this moment but it's good because it'll permanently remain in my heart. I tried to move as slowly as possible so I could kiss Em lightly on the lips. She wouldn't know I did unless she subconciously returned the favor. Not too long after I kissed her she smiled and held me tighter. How could this not be a dream! It was the cutest thing EVER!

* * *

It was finally time to wake up and poor Em was still knocked out. I actually showered already but I came back to bed so I could be amazed by the beauty in front of me. Yeah I was awake MAD early, then I decided to wake her up. I got close to her ear and whispered, "Wake up beautiful." She then stretched and her big brown eyes finally opened.

"OMG. How long have I been sleeping?" I know my being dressed already caught her off guard, but I quickly informed her I've been awake for a while and that she woke up on time. "Oh, I was about to go crazy."

"You know you were holding me lastnight beautiful." I could tell she was shocked but happy.

"I thought you would be holding me," she flirted innocently.

"I was at first, but then I woke up in your arms."

She started to blush then smirked and said,"I have to protect my queen." OMG I'M HER QUEEN, that's so sweet, but she's supposed to be MY queen. Can we both be queens?

"You're my queen," I informed her.

"Well i wanna protect you and treat you right." TREAT ME RIGHT! I couldn't help but think nasty at that comment.

"O.K, I know, I'll be your king. You're beautiful and I held you tight making sure you were under MY protection." She said that with such surety. That works perfectly, even though deep down I still wanted her to be my queen, but if she wants to protect me, that makes me happy. "Even though you're my king, I still wanna protect you and treat you right," I informed her making sure she knew where she stood.

"Allright QUEEN. But the king's gotta get ready for school." We both laughed.

"More like your palace." If only she ruled the school... Happy feelings coming back, but then I noticed Em's phone flash. She read the text then looked at me. "Everything okay?" I noticed her go from happy to slightly disappointed.

"Yeah, it's just Ben. He's offering to take me to school today." She didn't sound anywhere near happy about that.

"We can walk if you want; I don't mind." She was contemplating the idea but she said she didn't mind. I'm starting to think she said yes to possibly end it Ben. But if that's the case why did she look so distraught.

"He'll be here around 7:40."

"Allright, I'll be ready." She walked out with a little fear in her eyes. I'm starting to think she wasn't ready to deal with Ben after what happened last night. No I KNEW she wasn't, but I won't bug her about it. Seeing her like this proves lastnight meant a lot more to her than just a little "tease game."

* * *

Ben came around 7:40 like Em said, in a Mercedes. So he was rich, or just trying to flaunt. Either way I didn't like him already. He wasn't getting my king. Ben got out the car and tried to kiss Emily but she backed off. She didn't wanna show any affection in front of me. Too bad the dumbass didn't understand that. "Ben not right now," Emily said sounding annoyed.

"Nervous of a little PDA! It's just Maya." It's JUST Maya. What the fuck dis that mean! He wasn't worth it, so I let it slide.

"What is that supposed to mean?" Emily wondered. Apparently Em wasn't going down without a fight.

"Well she's your friend. I didn't think it'd bother you in front of her," he said.

"But since when do we kiss in front of my friends? Maya's no different."

"Well you pulled away alot quicker than usual like yall are MORE than just friends." God he was such a jerk. What the hell did she see in him? He was NOT attractive AT ALL and he was a douche. My king's dating the Joker.

"Let's just go Ben," she said hesitantly while getting in the car. He tried to open my door for me but that was NOT happening.

"I can open my own damn door," I informed him.

"Damn. O.K. Jealous much?" I rolled my eyes then slammed the door really hard wishing I broke it. He wasn't gonna ruin my good morning.

So when we got closer to the school, Ben had the nerve to start talking to me again. "So Maya, now that you two have slept together, you've gotten farther with Emily than I have. What should I know?"

"Good girls don't kiss and tell," I said hoping he'd get the hint.

"You don't really strike me as a good girl."

"SHUTUP BEN!" Emily snapped. Glad he at least knows I'm badd. Bad enough to slal him across the face? No, that's stooping down to his level.

"So did yall get much sleep because I wouldn't have?" Funny cause I surely didn't but I was just gonna keep playing along making him look dumber.

"I don't know about Emily, but I slept like a baby." He looked a little dumbfounded after that and I knew I won. "You coming Em?" I said while gently touching her shoulder. She got nervous and pulled back.

"Yeah I'll catch up with you." I wonder why. Was this the breakup moment? A huge smile appeared on my face but was immediately replaced with a smirk.

"Bye Ben," I said then got out the car and slammed the door again, just not as hard as I did the first time. I proved my point.

* * *

In the middle of fourth period I got a text from Emily.

**Can you get out of class right now? I wanna tlk 2 yu.**

Why did I get the feeling this had to do with Ben this morning. Oh wait, I KNEW!

**Sure. Even if i cudnt, I'd find a way out 2 c u. ;)**

The winky face implied all.

**Thanx. Meet me in the bathroom.**

She would choose the bathroom. Tempting...

So I met up with her and she looked a little upset. "What's wrong?" I asked hoping she didn't look upset cause of Ben.

"I feel horrible about how Ben treated you this morning. He's such a damn jerk, but the thing is I've never seen him act that rude."

"Hey it's okay. He kind of amused me with his ignorance," I said with a smirk.

"Damn you're calmer than I thought; I was shocked when you left without slapping him."

"Oh trust me, I MORE THAN WANTED to, but I refused to stoop down to his level," I quickly informed her.

"Well you won't have to worry about that anymore. After seeing how rude he was and how he treated you, I had to end it." Am I really hearing this.

"So yall are broken up?" Had to confirm it.

"Yeah, it's over. Nobody's gonna treat my queen like that." 'My Queen!' This must be a dream. I mean I brought out the ass in Ben, so it's thanks to me they broke up, but in a good way.

"Wow, you really are my King."

"Don't worry, as long as I'm around, no one will bother you... she got closer to me and whispered,"unless it's me teasing you." Ooh she knew what she was doing to me and I was enjoying it. Glad she's catching on to the ''ART of the Tease" so quickly. It makes me feel even more accomplished about lastnight. "Remember you still got one more night left with me," she whispered in my ear while playing in my hair. Now she had me in the same position I had her lastnight cause I was now closing my eyes and my breathing got heavier. "Now who's nervous?" Ooh, I was getting to happy. She definately knew what she was doing when she asked me to meet her in here.

"This is just the beginning," I said throwing her off guard. "You nervous now?"

She smirked and then said, "No, but I know you really want me to say yes." Allright this bathroom set up was turning into a sexual tease war. I had to go NOW, before I caved.

"Well I'm glad we could talk but I probably should get back to class." That's the first time I've ever said those words and meant it. But I'm not going back to learn but to get away from the tease before i soak my panties. Yeah, she was turning me on THAT much and she was barely touching me. She should major in this ART.

"Yeah right Maya." She knew I was just trying to escape from her tease. I gave her a look and she instantly caught on. "Allright, you're off the hook this time, but there's still tonight," she challenged.

"You're on," I said with a smirk. This was officially a challenge and I refused to cave, and let her reel me in. That's so impossible though because as soon as I look into her eyes, she's got me. Can we do this blindfolded? "Whoever loses has to be teased by the other for a full 10 min without being able to touch the other," I challenged. I definately can't lose cause you'd have to pin me up for that to be a fair bet.

"But you could escape, so let's make it even more of a torture. You have to be pinned up while I tease you for 10 min." She knew she had me. "How are you so sure I'm gonna cave?" She got close to my ear and whispered," You were drooling."

**~Ooh the sexy tease challenge. Who do you think's gonna win? :) Can't wait. And don't worry the chapter after next will be the kiss but i had to include a little sexy action first :))))))))**


	7. SEXY Tease Challenge

**~ OMG I'm loving all of the reviews. I know you guys are dying for that kiss but I figured I'd throw in sum sexy action 1st. Sexy Tease Challenge is gonna be great. Who's gonna win? :) ENJOY! **

**Btw because of all the sexual stuff in this chapter the rating has changed to M ;)~**

**CHAPTER 7**

School seemed to end actually pretty quickly and for the first time since I've been here that wasn't a good thing. Tonight was the night of the sexy tease challenge and I was NOT ready. I didn't wanna be the one to cave but she is so beautiful I can't resist. I've gotta prepare myself though because I can NOT lose. "Ready for tonight," Emily said sounding a little too confident. I'll let her feel that way, cause when she loses...

"As long as you know you're gonna lose."

"I don't think so. You're a little TOO caught up in my beauty." So she's conceded now. Just kidding, she has every right to be.

"Like you aren't caught up in mine." She started to blush but tried to hide it.

"So are there any rules?" she asked.

"Just that we can't touch the other PERIOD or we lose. And whoever loses has to be tied up for 10 min getting teased by the other without being able to move." That torture will be unbearable to the point tears might happen. THAT is the MAIN reason I can't lose.

"Like we said before," she clarified.

"Right."

"Hope you know who you're up against cause i just can't deal with THAT much tease," she informed me. So we're both scared of being teased to death, but one of has got to lose and it WON'T be me. Besides there's something I'm good at that she hasn't mastered yet; she just doesn't realize that it would probably make her the most wet outta all my teases. I smirked at just the thought of what I was gonna do.

* * *

So around 5, after me and Emily took a little nap, we watched Bring it On again mostly because the first time Emily fell asleep. I'm starting to wonder if she was watching this to get some clues on how to properly BRING IT! Too bad this couldn't help out her TEASE game. After we were done we both just sat for a while thinking about later. I'm so glad her mom was out most of the time otherwise we wouldn't be able to do this and this was starting to become A NEED! "You tired?" Emily asked outta no where.

"Why the hell would I be tired?"

"Because when I'm done with you, you will be." OOOOOH she was already getting to me with these flirtatious comments. Was she starting already?

"Too bad you'll be wishing you were tired when I'm done with you," I hinted. She gave me a look like she was ready to begin.

Then she whispered in my ear,"Come upstairs." Then she got up and headed upstairs. She was so confident which was scaring me cause I was already turned on. Why does she have to be so hot when she's not even TRYING! I swear all she'd have to do is say 'GAME ON' and I'd be gone. But I think I could control that tonight.

I actually waited a good 5 minutes before going upstairs with Em because I had to make sure I wasn't too excited or else I'd easily cave. I'm actually shocked she didn't question why I was still down here. Honestly I think she knew why and was giving me a little time to ready myself, even though I would think she'd take advantage of it. She's nicer than I thought, unless this was a setup. All these thoughts kept running through my mind yet I still hadn't moved. I couldn't let her have that much power over me so I finally got up and went upstairs and I almost lost it. THE GIRL WAS IN ONLY A BRA AND PANTIES and the worse thing was, was that they were lingerie/lace THE SEXIEST OF THEM ALL. OMG, the challenge has begun and she already was ahead of the game. Too bad I was ahead of the game hours ago and no matter what she would be the one begging for the tease to end. "Glad you finally made it up here. Gave me enough time to change." She was SOOOO tempting me but i wouldn't give in. She then got closer to me and whispered,"GAME ON." Holy shit she said the words. I even quivered afterwards because her soothing words in my ear made me too happy. She was waay ahead now but i don't even think she realized how ahead she was. WHAT WAS I GONNA DO! I had to think of something quick or else I would be the one begging for mercy. I might've had a plan but that wasn't till later. I started slide down the straps on my tank top (which I don't even think she realized I had on all day) while saying Emily's name. I said it in such a way she couldn't resist. She started to look aroused and worried because I know she didn't see that coming. I then started gently touching my boobs making her eyes GLUED right on me. YES it was working.

"What's the matter? You wish you could touch?" I asked getting to her. She started breathing harder and turned her head. I could tell she wasn't prepared for this one. I then put my hands inside my tank top to make the boob play even more arousing. She was getting so turned on to the point it was making me wet. Who am I kidding, i was wet before I even got up here.

She then looked more subtle and said,"Not as much as you wish you could have access to this." She started licking her lips in such a way that it was hard to resist. Then she did something I did NOT expect her to do. She got really close to me and stuck her tongue out in between her fingers creating a V shape and then whispered,"Mmmm." Then she backed off and I was thrown off my game again. OMG I so wanted her right now but I COULDN'T. She was getting back on her game and I was ready to explode. I then took off my jeans and threw them over in the corner of her room. I only had on a tanktop (now strapless) and my lingerie panties. (atleast we both were in our sexiest undergarmets) She had that nervous look again so I was good. I then got closer to her and took off the tank top and threw it in the corner with the jeans. Now we were both only in lingerie which would make this even harder. The sexual need was so high right now we were both starting to breathe hard.

Then I whispered in her ear,"Now who wishes they had access?" I then did the same thing she did to me a min ago with her fingers creating a V shape like I was gonna eat her out and said,"Mmm You taste so good." She then gulped again and breathed even harder. Was she starting to lose temptation? But as soon as I backed up she shocked me even more than the first time by putting her hand in her undies pretending to masterbate, OR WAS SHE NOT PRETENDING! I couldn't tell cause she was starting to moan a little under her breath.

"Oooh ," she said while looking me right in the eyes. This was WAAAAAY too hot and I was starting to run out of ideas. My panties were officially drenched now. But just when I thought she couldn't get any hotter she then took her hand out of her undies and licked her fingers. I wanted to taste them soo bad; the need was getting to high. "Mmm," she said while licking her fingers. I knew she tasted good and i couldn't help but stare at her the whole time. "You want some?" she asked with a smirk. AAAAAAAAAAAH i was about to die but I COULDN'T lose. So I decided to do what I thought might save my ass. I pulled my panties down slightly and my bra strap down and got really close to her. She was starting to get nervous again. I then put my hand in my panties and started teasing but unlike her I was actually trying to get aroused. But instead of talking directly towards her I whispered everything in her ear.

"Oooh, it feels so good." I let out a little moan under my breath like she did but i was in her ear. "Emily go deeper." I said her name sexually in her ear. GOT HER! She started bite her lips and quiver. The sight was really turning me on. "Right there. Ooh Emily." It was starting to get harder to whisper in her ear, since I was getting VERY aroused. "Don't stop, please don't stop." And that's when I heard Emily whisper,"Please," like she couldn't take it anymore. She then moaned a little. Uh oh, was this TOO much for her. "I'm not gonna stop." I almost made myself cum without barely doing anything because I was so wet and turned on so I stopped and licked my fingers right in front of her. "Mmm, tastes so good. So glad you didn't stop." We were face to face staring right into each other's eyes and that's when the moment came; Emily couldn't take it anymore and cupped my face in her hands and started to lean towards me almost kissing me but I backed up, not because I didn't wanna kiss her but because she lost and I was gonna make her suffer now by teasing the hell out of her.b"Sorry Em, you lost."

"But I didn't- I mean I-" She was so thrown off it was rediculous and her nervousness was so adorable.

"You knew the rules, and you touched my face so you lost." Emily then made a little pouty face and looked away from me like she was trying to get outta this somehow. Then before I knew it, she was trying to run for the door but she was quickly stopped. "You can't run Emily. A bet's abet. You played a fair game but you lost. Don't be a sore loser." I then whispered in her ear,"I still have to sleep here tonight." She knew she couldn't escape now, so she hesitantly headed back over to her bed and sat down. She was starting to look distraught because the she was about to be tortured to the MAXX by the ULTIMATE tease without being able to move. I guess I would look distraught too.

So it was my turn to tease the hell outta her and I knew exactly how. First I had to make sure she couldn't move at all, so I handcuffed her (yes I have handcuffs;kinky) and tied her along her bedside. Her legs were wrapped and her hands so all she could do was stare and be tortuered by my GLORIOUS teasing abilities. I then set the timer and thank god I did because I could do this all night. She looked really worried when i tied her legs because she knew there was no way out. Good, I wanted to see her squirm and BEG for it because it's the hottest thing she could do right now. So first I started to caress her legs and arms since she couodn't use them and then i licked her arm all the way up to her neck, gently kissind it while I gently touched her boobs. She was already squirming and it wasn't even a minute in. This was about to be the best 10 minutes of my life. I then moved my hand slowly closer to her panties but stopped when I reached them so I could make her think I was gonna go in but NOPE. So I then rubbed my hand over her stomach really low to her undies and I could tell she was getting wetter and wetter. I had to see for myself, so I stuck my hand inside for just a quick second and that girl was SOAKED! I thouht i was wet but she had the whole damn waterfall in her. Then I thought of what I could do. I took my hand out then licked her juice off my fingers making her SWEAT. She did taste so good; I couldn't wait till I'd actually be able to eat her out but not tonight. Tonight was all about the TEASE!

"Maya!" she whispered innocently. Aaw was she about to start begging.

So I then got next to her ear with my hand still on her panties and whispered,"Wanna taste. I wanna hear you BEG for it."

The girl was desperate and whined,"Pleease Maya, pleease." Like I said before seeing her beg was the hottest thing in the world. But I wasn't gonna let her taste; I wanted her to keep begging until she just couldn't take it anymore. So I moved my wet fingers closer to her face making her move towards them but she barely could. "Please Maya," she begged.

"Sorry, it's all for me." Then I licked my fingers again tempting her to the MAXX EXTREME. She them whimpered and I was about to start leaking. Imagine how it'll be when we actually DO do it... But I had to keep going, so I looked at that timer and 3 minutes had passed. Just a few minutes more before I do THE ULTIMATE tease to Em, but for now I'll just keep playing with her. She started to groan a little when I moved my hand from her panties. OMG i was about to go crazy, but instead I started moving my body against hers, grinding a little on making her moan. She was beyond sexy right now. I then leaned over her with my boobs RIGHT in her face knowing how tempting that was for her since she was tied up. She started whimpering again because the temptation was killing her. I even moved a little closer so my boobs were close to touching her and when I moved back I noticed her eyes were tearing up. That's exactly what I said would happen; the temptation is really messin with her mind. So I whiped a little tear from her eye and said sweetly,"Don't worry beautiful, it's almost over." And that's when i realized she couldn't be my king, she wuz my 'beauty.' She was amazing and beautiful and seeing her like this made me realize that I never wanna lose her. I wanted this night to go on forever but i knew in a few minutes, it would all be over, so I'd make it the greatest few minutes ever. After I whispered in her ear I got up and went in my bag and grabbed a joint I already rolled up when Emily wasn't around. I saw her eyes get big because she knew how hot I looked smoking and that, that was her weakness. She started begging again.

"Maya, please. I can't take it anymore."

"You can. I know you're stronger than that," I said with a little smirk. No way she was getting out now; I saved this for last because it was the best part. I then lit the blunt and opened the window so no smoke would get trapped in her room and was starting to whimper like a little puppy, but too bad she didn't know what I was about to do. I then got up and headed towards her. She knew she was screwed now.

"OMG Maya please-No." Too late, I was already sitting next to her with my hand on her leg and the other holding the blunt. I was right in front of her face and her eyes got huge with terror when she realized what I was about to do. "Maya, no, PLEEASE don't." She said it so lightly like she was running outta breath, but I had to do this one last thing. I put my finger over her and said shh and then breathed in the blunt and blew out right in front of her face. She rolled her eyes back and moaned a little and then said,"MERCY! Please! I can't take it anymore." I heard the timer go off and she could finally be free but I was kinda afraid what she'd do now that she'd be free, I untied her legs then uncuffed her and she hugged me with such force it was like she was about to die. I think I OVERDID it but atleast now she knows better than to challenge me ever again. "I'm sorry Maya, I should've never challenged you," she said sounding upset.

"Hey don't worry about it, atleast now you know better than to ever challenge me."

She let out a sigh of relief then said,"I know."

"Next time you might wanna listen to me though."

"About what?"

"I told you it woukd take longer to get used to smoking if you didn't continue. Maybe if you kept going you could've been the one blowing smoke in my face tonight making ME beg for it," I told her making sure she would learn.

She then laughed and said,"Guess I should've but if we ever do this again-"

"Noooo, no way am I doing this again. I mean what if I lose next time? I wouldn't be able to handle the pain of giving into the TEASE."

"But i basically did give in," she said wondering what I meant. Emily you were tied up and couldn't move but you still held it together, even if you shed a little tear in the process.

"Trust me you're stronger." She was stronger; there's no way in hell I'd be able to go through the torture she just went through. She then smiled and hugged me again and that's when I realized she was the one. I didn't wanna ever let her go or let anyone else have her. She was mine and she knew it. "Oh and just to let you know, you're not my king, you're my beauty. I know it's corny but-"

"No, I like it. Atleast now you can aceept that you're my queen." I'm glad she liked it. We both smiled and laid down her laying in my arms. This was the best night of my life and I knew one thing for sure; I was in love with Emily Fields.

**~Hope yall liked the ending and Maya really tortured Emily. Kiss next chapter and something else. ;) DEFINATELY review and let me know what you thought**


	8. Tragic Beggining Happy Ending

**~SORRY 4 THE DELAY! I didn't feel well the other night so I just finished the story tonight and typed all of it the same day. My hand is about to fall off but i didn't wanna disapoint yall another day so here it is. FINALLY the kiss :) **

**Thanks for the reviews again guys even tho I'm shocked I only got 3 since every1 wuz anticipating the last chapter but any review is gud. . But for now I'll try not to have as many. Anyways the long awaited kiss is here but there's a little twist to it. ;) Enjoy! ~**

**FIXED THE TYPOS :)**

**CHAPTER 8**

The sleepover party was sadly over today and I was a little upset cause lastnight was my last night with Emily (gosh I'm making it sound like she's moving away) But after lastnight it kind of feels like that because lastnight was the best night of my life and sexiest. And also because I realized that I loved this girl and nothing could change that. I just wish I could tell her without it being so SOON, but I can wait a little longer. Besides tonight was Noel's party and since Ben was outta the picture I knew Em would love to go with me. Tonight was gonna be fun.

* * *

I went home before I went to school to bring my stuff from Em's back here and when I got here there was a surprise! I GOT A CAR and it was a nice one: Nissan 350z convertible and it was blue (my favorite color). I've been wanting this car forever and I was so glad that I FINALLY got it. So now that I had a car I could take Emily to school but I left the house early so I'm not sure if we were supposed to walk together or not. So I called her to see, but she didn't answer so I'm gonna take that as a no. But it's ok, I'll just meet her at school.

While I was driving I saw this girl on a bike riding EXTREMELY fast and I noticed quickly who it was because beauty isn't hard to spot. Emily I swear was going faster than my car. So when I finally got to school I noticed her putting her bike on a chain and approached her. "I was gonna offer you a ride but your bikes faster than my car."

"I passed you? I didn't even see you," she said holding back a laugh.

"I saw you, you took that corner on one wheel." These jokes were so lame but funny nevertheless. I guess I will always know who she is from afar.

"I'm sorry I didn't confirm whether or not we were walking this morning."

"No it's okay. I came home to a suprising blue car," I informed.

"Wait that was your Nissan?"

"Nice isn't it?"

"It's amazing. I wish I had a car like that," she said.

"Well you might not have one, but until you do you can ride with me. Wherever you wanna go I'll take you." It might be my car but I'd rather drive with her in it than alone.

"You sure you wanna make that offer?"

"You make it sound like you're a pain." She laughed and so did I.

"I guess you're right. O.K you can be my chauffeur."

"Well I am your queen so it's noo problem." We both smiled and looked into each others eyes for a min but before the min could turn into a moment to remeber Ben came up behind Emily. I thought they broke up; why the fuck was he bothering her.

"Hey there," he said. Emily turned around with such hesitancy I'd think she was about to slap him.

"What are you doing Ben? We broke up remember?" Damn right.

"Technically YOU broke up with me. I never ended it with you." I can't believe he's being this stupid right now.

"How the hell could you say that. Break ups work both ways dammit, so stop playing this game." 'This game?' Did he bother her yesterday too?

"But you just broke up with me after Maya got outta the car. You have a little thing for the neighbor girl?" he asked rudely. If she doesn't slap him soon I WILL.

"And what if I do?" She shocked the hell outta me when she said those words.

He scoffed then said,"There's no way you're gay. We went out for a year." THEY WENT OUT FOR A YEAR ARE YOU SERIOUS! I had to say something because if I didn't I was gonna havta express it with violence.

"Just cause she went out with you doesn't mean she liked you."

"Oh guess who's talking."

"You know Ben, Emily hasn't said much about you to me or her friends and that right there proves yall didn't have anything. Friends talk to each other about they're relationships if they have some type of value," I said stating a fact.

"This is really none of your buisness."

"I'm sorry but I think it is since you treated me like shit the moment we met." Emily was starting to look worried.

"Guys stop. Maya I got this." Either way I wasn't gonna let Ben have Emily and I sure as hell wasn't gonna let him think he could just win her back.

"So you got her protecting you huh. What is she your little bodyguard or little dyke." I was SOOO close to punching him but Emily said she got this.

"Ben you need to listen to me because obviously you didn't the first time. ME AND YOU ARE OVER whether you like it or not. And second Maya is not a dyke and you better not talk about her again. Now leave me the hell alone and NEVER talk to me again. GOT IT!" Damn Emily was so hot when she was mad.

"Fine if you wanna dump me for her go ahead." I couldn't let him get away with that one.

"Listen Ben, if you EVER talk to Emily again or call me a dyke you're gonna wish you never met me," I said to him very sternly.

"I'm not scared of you."

"Well you need to be cause you have no idea how violent I could get when someone messes with someone I care about." He gave me a look before walking away. NOBODY is gonna mess with MY beauty.

"Thanks Maya," Em said lightly.

"No problem. No one's gonna hurt my beauty." She smiled then hugged me before heading inside the school.

"See you at lunch," I said as she was walking inside. She turned around smiled then waved before going in. I didn't go in yet because I wanted to make sure Ben wasn't lurking around. I have to keep an eye on him today because if I catch him ANYWHERE near Emily he's dead.

* * *

Well I managed to get through school without staring at the clock for once. Guess I would be able to survive. And thankfully I didn't see Ben all day but I kept thinking things weren't over from this morning and I was starting to get paranoid. So I met up with Emily after school and made sure she didn't see Ben at all after lunch. "You didn't see Ben at all did you?"

"No I didn't thankfully and because of your threat I think he's learned his lesson." She sounded so relieved when she said that.

"I just don't understand why I don't feel the same way about him as you do."

"Don't worry Maya, he's not gonna bother me anymore. You scared him off and you kinda scared me a little too, so I know he'll leave me alone." Wait I scared her?

"Did I really scare you?" She looked directly at me before answering.

"Well not really SCARED me, but you were pretty threatening at the time." I don't want her to be scared of me when I'm mad or EVER!

"OMG I don't want you to be scared of me."

"Trust me I'm not. I just know NEVER to get on your bad side because things could get pretty ugly. But I gotta admit you're pretty hot when you're angry," she admitted. If we ever have make up sex I know it'll be EXTREMELY hot. Uuggh why the hell am I thinking this right now.

"Well since I promised this morning, I can take you home after practice."

"Thanks but my bike's still here," she reminded me.

"Come on Em, now that I'm your choufer you have no need for a bike." She looked around then laughed.

"Guess you're right. So I'll call you when practice ends-"

"Oh no need. I'll wait here."

"Really? You're gonna sit here for 2 or 3 hours and wait for me?"

"Well I don't mind because you're worth the wait." A huge smile lit up on her face after I said that. "And besides I was kinda hoping I could watch you practice a little. I'd really love to see you put that sexy body of yours to work." That was probably the most sexual thing I've hinted to her outloud, but she caught the hint quickly.

"It's not like this is the only way you can see me in action." OMG she was definately getting me back for lasntnight. But I had to have the last word.

I got up to her ear and whispered,"True but this is better because I get to see you wet." I then winked at her and she started to blush. Yeah I don't think she could top that one.

"Well you better come on then," she said with a smirk. Seeing her beg and whine lastnight was sexy as hell, but seeing her swim and getting wet... Well that was my dream since the day I found out she was a swimmer.

So while Emily was in the locker room getting changed I waited for her on the bleachers and to my suprise I saw Ben come out. He must've known I was here. And of course he couldn't just be smart and listen to me the first time because he here was walking towards me. "You really are an ass aren't you Ben?"

"The words don't hurt, but losing Emily to you does."

"Cut the act asshole. You know, I just figured you would be stubborn and bother me again even after I warned you this morming."

"That's what you call a threat? I mean we're both on the swim team so we're gonna be seeing each other alot," he quickly reminded.

"Yeah but it's not like yall change in the same rooms."

"That's what you think."

"Excuse me?" He was really testing me. "I know you never really liked Emily and that you were just taking adavntage of her to get in her pants."

"And like you aren't?" He's SOOOOO CLOSE!

"1st of all I love Emily and I know she could come across as weak but she is probably one of the strongest people I know and when it comes to her NOBODY gets in my way, you understand that."

"You're words really don't mean anything. I mean what are you gonna do, punch me."

"Oh you WISH cause if you don't leave me or Emily alone you're gonna get more than just a damn lousy ass punch." I got close to his face after saying that and flicked him off. I still don't understand why the hell, she ever dated this turd. He FINALLY walked away and even after majing an even bigger threat than the first I STILL knew this wasn't over.

* * *

After practice ended I was making sure I didn't see Ben. Kinda sad but the whole time I was at practice I was too busy worrying about Ben instead focusing on Em's hot body in action. That right there pissed me off more than Ben being in my presence because if it wasn't for him, all my focus would be on Em. "So how hot was my body in action?" Emily asked after getting out the pool. Since all my focus wasn't on her this didn't really amuse me at the moment.

"I'm sorry Em but the whole time I was here I was too busy worrying about Ben. Your hot body kinda fled my mind."

"Wow, I'm shocked. I would think no matter what my body would get your attention INSTANTLY!"

"Me too but I don't think Ben's ever gonna go away. He bugged me right before practice," I said sounding a little worried.

"What happened?" Eeh, it wasn't serious enough to tell her and plus Ben was not threat to me.

"Don't worry about it. Everything's gonna be fine."

"Allright, I'll see you after I get dressed," Emily said. She hugged me and since no one was around she kissed me on the cheek. Aaw how sweet.

So when she left I headed to my car but something quickly caught my attention: BEN! Why the hell was he still here? He's such a pain in the ass. I also noticed something else, most of the girl's left but Em was still in the locker room. What the hell was taking her so long? I started to walk towards the locker room and I heard Em yelling for help. That damn- But before I could finish my thought, I ran in the locker room so fast and was ready to scream at the sight; the poor girl was about to get raped. HE'S FUKKKN DEAD! I came up on his side and pushed him down to the ground and then picked him up and kicked him in his nuts. "I TOLD YOU NEVER TO TALK TO EMILY AGAIN! Then I come in here and see you groping her, AGAINST her will." Emily was crying and I knew she was scared so I gave her my keys and told her to run and get in my car. I then focused on beating Ben to the fullest so I punched him right in the jaw and grabbed his collar. "THIS AINT OVER BITCH! I BETTER NOT CATCH YOU ON MY GIRL AGAIN!" I let him go against the lockers and he was silent. This was OFFICIALLY over.

After the beat down with Ben, I headed to my car and saw poor Em looking scared and still crying. I should've never left her alone in there. Gosh I felt so bad. I knocked on the door so she could let me in. She hugged me and thanked me even though I felt like this was all my fault. "I'm so sorry Emily. I should've never let you go in there alone."

"It's not your fault Maya. I mean you pretty much saved me," she reminded me.

"But I keep thinking what would've happened if I was in the car-"

"But you weren't. Maya, don't beat yourself up. You're my queen. I know you'll go outta your way to protect me and you just proved that." She held my hand and smiled through her tears. "I'm okay," she reassured me. I guess she's right, I should feel relieved, not guilty. And besides, now that Ben just got his ass kicked by me (a girl) he won't step foot near me or Em again.

"So I guess you probably don't wanna go to that party anymore-"

"Are you kidding? I'm not gonna let Ben ruin my night. I'll be going to a party with you. Why wouldn't I wanna go?" I blushed. "And anyways, you missed my WET body in action during practice. This might be a chance for you to see it in action, dancing," she flirted.

"You dance?"

"Not usually, but I wouldn't mind doing it in front of you." That feeling was coming back. Gosh she was such a flirt but she's right, I wasn't gonna miss another chance to see her body in action. Plus this is my first party in Rosewood; it was gonna be fun.

* * *

We left for the party around 9 and got there at the peak. It's always good to arrive at a party late. When we got out of the car, Noel greeted me.

"Hey glad you came."

"Me too."

"See, I told you you wouldn't be coming alone." He motioned to Emily. Wait a min, did he know I liked her already?

"How'd you know?"

"Come on, I'm not dumb. And besides you didn't hit on me like most girls, so I assumed you were gay or a man." We both laughed.

"Oh so you're THAT coincided," I laughed.

"Come on if you were straight would you turn me down?" He was cute but if I was still into guys don't know if he'd be my type. Oh who am I kidding, I never had a type. But he's obviously funny and cool so I guess we could hang.

"Don't really think you'd be my type," I joked kind of forgetting Em was still in the car. Why hasn't she fotten out yet? I went t go open her door. "Why are you still in here?"

"FINALLY!" I was lost. "You're supposed to open my door, queen." OHHHHH, I feel so stupid.

"OMG I'm sorry-"

"It's okay Maya." She started laughing hysterically. Was it really THAT funny? Either way she was cute when she laughed. That's it, we need to have a tickle war next time we hang. "Look I'ma go meet up with my friends for a while then we can hang the rest of the party," she informed me.

"Saving the best for last I see," I flirtingly said.

"Sure," she said then headed inside.

"You're really into her aren't you?" Noel asked outta the blue.

"Yeah, I love her." I couldn't believe that I just admitted that to him.

"Wow that's sweet." That's sweet? Did Noel just do a complete 360 right in front of me?

"You really think so?"

"Yeah and to be honest, I wish I could have an amazing girl like Emily." There's no way the most popular boy in school is opening up to me. That's it I'm obviously a witch.

"You're kidding right? I mean a cutie like you doesn't really care who he dates."

"I put off that vibe but I really do wanna find love. All the girls that I've dated just never had that spark, and I've never told anyone that." Wow I can't believe he just shared a secret with me. I feel special and that I should return the favor.

"I guess I know where you're coming from."

"No way. You could get any guy or girl by just walking down the street."

"Well that may be true but that doesn't mean I want them. I mean that spark you're talking about, I never felt until I met Emily. I mean from the moment we locked eyes I knew she was different from the others."

"Different how?" Noel wondered.

"She's sweet, amazingly beautiful and there's just something about her that makes me so drawn."

"Yeah, you're definately in love allright."

"Is it that obvious?" I wondered.

"Well if a person's in love they tend to say 'there's just something about them' basically meaning there's not enough words to describe how amazing and perfect they are for you." Wow he's deep. I still can't believe we're having this discussion especailly since Em's not out the closet yet. But she doesn't have to know about this.

"I guess you're right. And every time she's around I get this strange feeling in my stomach, but a good strange."

Noel laughed then said,"Butterflies."

"Yeah, butterflies. And almost everything she does is just so hot." Why was I telling him this. I WASN'T DRUNK yet I was pouring out my love story to him.

"You guys done it yet?" I knudged him.

"No you jerk." I laughed then admitted,"We haven't even kissed yet, even though we came close lastnight."

"Don't worry, yall will kiss tonight." Was he just gonna plan my night for me?

"How are you so sure?"

"I saw the way she looked at you before going inside. She wants to." I guess he'd know since he's dated half the school.

"But not in public."

"There's a photobooth around back," he suggested. Our first kiss will not only be great, but captured so we can see it anytime. Well that might be wierd for Em but I'd love to stare at the beauty of our first kiss.

"Thanks Noel. I think I just might take you up on that." I started to head inside but Noel stopped me.

"Hey, if you ever need to talk to someone, I'm here for you." Aaw, I felt so special cause as popular as he is, I knew deep down he'd like someone to talk to seriously every now and then.

I hugged him then said, "Same here. See you later."

* * *

So thanks to Noel, I was gonna kiss Em in the photobooth I just had to find her first. After a few min searching, I found her outside talking to her friends. "Hey guys," I said to Em and her friends.

"Hey," they all said.

"Hey, Em told us about what happened earlier," Aria said.

"Yeah and we're just so glad you were there instead of in your car," Spencer said.

"I hated Ben since day 1 and I knew he was trouble so I wasn't leaving Em's sight until I knew Ben was gone."

"That's so sweet, I wonder if my bf would ever do that," Hanna wondered.

"Well I wanna make sure my girl's safe." Uh-oh, 'my girl.' Damn it slipped out.

"You're girl?" Spencer questioned. Em gave me a look that i knew pretty well from lunch the other day, except it was fiercer. Just when I was gonna make things better I speak what's on my mind.

"That's so cute," Hanna shockingly said. They all looked at her in shock. "What? It is. I mean she basically just admitted-"

"Guys, Maya's obviously drunk," Em said harshly. Well damn, that kinda hurt.

"She doesn't sound like it," Aria said.

"Yeah she doesn't and trust me I'D know," Hanna admitted.

"Look if you two are-" Em interrupted Spencer so quickly.

"Guys, STOP. We're JUST friends okay." I don't think she realized how much she just hinted to her friends that she was gay.

"JUST friends. Em we're all JUST friends. What makes her different?" Aria asked.

"Wow, I must be drunk too," Em said wierdly. They all(including me) stared at her like she was crazy. First she's gonna put me on the spot then herself (both lies) Was it really such a bad thing if they knew. They sound like they'd accept it. I just wish she could see that. "We're just gonna go." She grabbed my arm so quickly it kinda hurt and pulled me over to the side. She's mad, I know it and it's all my fault. I might as well forget about that kiss now. But to my suprise she hugged me. O.K wtf! Was all that just an act?

"O.K clearly you really ARE drunk or you're psycho. Which one is it?"

"Maya, that was all an act."

"What!" "Before you came to pick me up to go to the party I told my friends the truth."

"The truth? Meaning?"

"About me and about us. I no longer feel the need to hide who I really am from my friends." OMG I couldn't believe my ears. She said US!

"Wait, US?"

"Well I told them about our little smoking encounter the first day we met and besides, you were watching out for me in a way no friend could. Trust me they basically found out on their own."

"I just can't believe you told them already. I mean I hope you didn't feel pressured-"

"Of course not. But then again, after lastnight, I REALLY needed to tell my friends the truth." Yeah I almost told Noel about that.

"But why'd you act like you didn't tell them though?"

"I wanted to see how you'd react, and besides that was your payback for making me so wet lastnight." She smirked then headed towards the photobooth. Damn she was good. That was a little messed up though but I guess I did deserve that. I was so BEYOND ready to kiss her it's rediculous. This was gonna be a-lot different than planned.

So when we got to the photo booth I had the need to fix my hair (even though it wasn't messy.) I guess I was just a little nervous because this was our first pic together; I wanted us BOTH to look nice. "You ready?" She asked.

"Wait I gotta prepare. If this comes out decent, Ima cut mine out and replace it with the one on my drivers license."

"Yeah they're all scary."

"No I skipped scary and went straight to Snooki." Now THAT'S SCARY! We both laughed.

"Can I see it?" No way was I gonna let her see my ugly side, so I shook my head no. "Come on, mine's probably worse." Theres no way her's was worse. She's too pretty even when she first wakes up and that'sRARE! That proves she can't take a bad picture.

"No way, what could be wrong with yours? You're CRAZY beautiful." After I said that, the mood instantly changes. Our eyes were locked on others and the heat of the moment was getting near.

"Um which button do I push again. Oh yeah." She pushed it and we ignored the mood change for about 2 seconds beore we realized that we couldn't. Our eyes locked again amd I knew this was the moment. But before I could make my move, Emily cuffed my face in her hands and leaned towards me. I was in such a shock at what she was doing. Instead of me kissing her, she was about to kiss me. Our eyes locked one last time and before I knew it, Emily leaned for the kiss. OMG it was amazing. That feeling along with many others were coming back. But there was one I've never felt before, SPARK! When we kissed it felt so real and so amazing it's like we were in another world. I know longer heard the voices at the party or the music. All I heard was the peace and quiet and my heart was officially exploding with joy. That kiss was MORE than amazing and all that I've been looking for. She was DEFINATELY the one, no question.

Then when the kiss was over she whispered," I've been dying to do that since lastnight." Oh yeah I stopped her from kissing me because she caved and I guess that threw her off until tonight. When we got out, we grabbed the pix and we're both in love with the last one. I guess we both loved the beauty of our first kiss.

**~Who believes Em's been dying to kiss her since day 1. And if you noticed I decided not to put a In my story. Alli just died and the towns wondering who killed her but no A. This is Emaya how it shudve been and I feel Em's mom found her bag because A put it there. Anyone else think that? Anyways hope you liked it :D**


	9. Em's Secret and More

**~Hey guys. He're chapter 9! :D It starts off in the car on the ride home from the party. Someone suggested I rewrite that scene because on the show it seemed rediculous Maya just dropoing off Emily at her house. Also Emily exposes her secret to Maya when she's half asleep. What's the secret? Read to find out. :D ENJOY! ~**

**CHAPTER 9**

On the way home from the party me and Emily kept staring at each other like that kiss changed our lives. Well to be honest, it might've changed mine. It was so hard for me to keep my eyes on the road but I managed cause I didn't want me or Em to come home in a casket. O.K I'm over exaggerating but I wasn't trying to get into an accident. So instead I held her hand the whole ride home. Gosh I wish I could stay at her house again. It would be extremely amazing now. "Em, I really wish we could have another sleepover. Like tonight."

"Me too Maya, but I don't know if my mom would allow it again so soon," she said sounding a little disappointed.

"Well I didn't say where. Yeah your house us better than mine but that doesn't mean mine's off limits."

She gave me a look then said,"Your house. I don't know if I could trust you there."

"Well did you trust me at yours?" she smirked. "Cause if you think I'm bad at home you're wrong. I'm way worse at yours." Her hand was getting clammy so I knew she was getting nervous again. It was even hotter now that we kissed.

"Well if that's the case I'll see if you can come back over my house." I smiled and kept hoping her mom would say yes but a part of me was hoping she's say no so she could come over my house. I'm so dirty.

So when we got to Em's I let her go inside to see if I could spend the night one last time. I felt like I was waiting forever before she came out the house. She didn't look disappointed so I guess she said yes. "Well my mom's being generous today so she said one more night." I smiled so big. Yes, now when I hold Emily it'll feel more real because of the kiss and more importantly NO BEN! She smiled too and opened my door. "Come inside my queen," she said lightly. I turned the car off and held her hand while walking inside. It felt really nice to hold her hand outside, even though it was dark still. "Don't worry next week at school we can hold hands." It's like she read my mind.

"Only if you want to."

"Trust me I want to. But um you wanna go home and get some PJs."

"I figured I could just wear yours," I said knowing she wouldn't decline. I'd just feel better if I could wear something of hers. Make me feel more like I'm hers.

She smiled then said," I bet they'd look hot on you." We smiled then went inside.

* * *

Since it was nearly 1 in the morning, Em was tired and fighting sleep, so I figured she could fall asleep in my arms. Like I said before, she's so adorable when she sleeps. We were laying in her bed and she was kind of out of it, yet what she whispered to me made me think otherwise. "I want you Maya." That could mean alot of things but the way she was rubbing my side made it obvious it was sexual.

I whispered in her ear," Where do you want me?"

"I want to taste your cherry chapstick." Wait I don't wear cherry chapstick. I mean could start but I'm starting to think she was talking about someone else.

"You want me to wear cherry chapstick now?" I asked trying to find out who she was talking about?

"What do you mean; you already do."

"WHO DOES?" I was hoping she would say me and not someone else but this cherry chapstick thing...

"Allison." OMG, she had a crush on Allison! No wonder she was the most upset about Alli's death. But why the hell was she thinking about her.

"Emily, are you okay?" For some odd reason when I said that she jerked out of her sleep like she knew what she did. "You okay?" I asked since she was awake this time.

"OMG, Maya what happened?" Was she drugged?

"You were asleep talking about Allison." She looked distraught. "I mean you said my name at first but then you were talking about Alli. Why didn't you ever tell me about her?"

"Because she hurt me. She REALLY hurt me and I figured someone that evil wasn't important to tell you about." That would explain why this was a sensative subject, but I'm still wondering why she was talking about her. "I'm sorry Maya. I don't know why I ws talking about her." She started tearing up. No, I hope I didn't hurt her.

"Em we don't have to talk about it-"

"Yes we do. I need to get this off my chest." She ran downstairs and opened the door. Where the hell was she going? I quickly ran after her and tried to stop her but before I knew it she was WAAAY ahead of me. I wanted to chase her with my car but I couodn't risk her getting out of my sight. I was afraid she was gonna do something horrible, but before I could think any worse, I caught up and realized I was in a graveyard. Oh god, I was feeling queasy but I was more worried about Em, who ws standing over Alli's grave. O.K now I was concerned because she was just standing there. You would think I'd be calm but an upset girl standing over a dead girl's grave can't be a good sign. So I walked over to her and she was crying. I wonder if I didn't wake her up would she even be here.

"You loved her didn't you?" I hated asking that because I already knew the answer.

"Yes I loved her but I wasn't IN LOVE with her." Was she implying she was in love with me?

"What happened, if you don't mind me asking?" She sighed then responded.

"We had our first kiss in the library and she seemed not to mind. But when I tried to kiss her again she backed off and said if we ever kiss it's just practice for guys. You don't understand how much that hurt me. She always hinted stuff to me like she knew I liked her and basically played me up until the kiss." I hated seeing Emily like this. If Alli was still alive I'd kill her for treating her like this.

"Emily I'm so sorry you had to go through this. But let me assure you, guys are nowhere in my mind. All I can think about is you and I don't know about you but that kiss was definately the best I ever had."

She smiled through her tears and said,"Mine too. I'm just wondering why I was thinking about her."

"Me too but it's okay. Maybe you needed to kiss me to get her outta your mind for good," I flirtingly and truthfully said.

"Maybe I'll do it again." "You can, just not here," I said looking at Alli's grave. "Guess we should go back to my house. And besides I'm getting cold." I took off my jacket and wrapped it around her. "I can survive the rest of the walk home," I said sweetly.

We held hands the whole way home despite the fact we were freezing. It was nearly 2 now and I was so glad it was Friday night so we wouldn't have to wake up early. Emily was fighting sleep the whole walk home, so when we FINALLY got upstairs, she feel out on the bed. Why does she have to be so adorable when she's tired. I loved her so much. Did she? I think that little hint earlier proved that she did. Then, once again she started talking in her sleep? Or was she asleep? "Maya," she said wearily.

"Yes my beauty?" I said lightly.

"I love you." I gasped so loud you'd think I was about to scream. Did she really just say what I think she did? Either way I could finally say it out loud.

"I love you too Emily." I smiled at the half asleep beauty in front of me.

"Kiss me," she said desperately. O.K there's no way this girl was asleep. She's wide awake but her talking in her PRETEND sleep was sexier. Maybe she knew that and that's why she did it. So I listened her request and kissed her gently ln the lips and that's when Em woke up (really just opened her eyes) and took control. She kissed me so passionately like she was in charge now. Her tongue was in my mouth and it felt so nice. I know she never kissed Ben like this. Then I let out a soft moan and so did she. The heat of the moment was coming back and I was so turned on. Apparently she was too because she started pulling off my shirt. Sure we had a sexy tease game the lastnight but I didn't really sex would be the next thing. Then suddenly, I pulled back. I loved her and so wanted her more than ever right now, but tonight just didn't feel like the right time. "What's wrong?" she asked.

"Emily trust me, I want this, but I just don't feel like tonight's the right night."

"Really?"

"Yeah i mean now that I know you love me I don't want this to seem rushed. We have a million more oppurtunities to prove our love, but I just don't think we should tonight." Was I really saying these words? Why was I pulling back?

"I understand Maya. I guess I did get a little ahead of myself," she admitted.

"You were fine, but since you took off my shirt, I think I should keep it off."

"You want us to sleep shirtless?" I don't know why but as soon as I said that to her I realized I was nervous to be naked in fornt of her. Yes we were in lingerie the other day but not revealing anything special. What was wrong with me? "Well only if you want," she said. I think she knew I was nervous. "Just a bra is fine," she said sweetly then held my hand. We locked eyes then kissed again. Just her lying in my arms could make any night lerfect for me. She was mine, but there was still one thing I needed to do to make it official.

"Em," I said sweetly to her.

"Yes my queen," she said sweetly back.

"Will you be mine?" Either that was cute or wierd because no one says that anymore. You know what I don't care; I liked being old fashioned and unique. It made me feel closer to her.

She kissed me lightly then said,"Yes I would love to be your girl." She smiled then laid in my arms. No more Ben, no Alli, no ANYONE! Emily was OFFICIALLY my girl and I was gonna treat her like such a queen. No one would hurt her and if anyone did I would beat there ass like I did to Ben. But for now I had to think of something we could do to show everyone we were together. Homecoming was coming up and Em knows I don't like dancing. It would make her feel so special that I went just for her. And then just like that, the most amazing girl I knew fell asleep in my arms.

**~YAAAY they're officially a couple. :D Way earlier than on the show and her friends know the truth so next chapter should be good :))**


	10. Maya and HANNA?

**~Sowwy for the delay guys. I'll try not to have anymore :) Anyways this chapter turned out a little different then planned but Hanna gets more voice in this chapter and she'll start to play a major roll in the story after homecoming which is next chapter ;) ENJOY! ~**

**CHAPTER 10**

The weekend was pretty awesome since I spent most of it with Emily. This week was the week of homecoming and I was gonna suprise Em by asking her to go with me. I picked up Em this morning around 7:50. The car ride consisted of a lot of eye sex and silence. Oooooh my dirty mind. But the silence was good silence not awkward silence. When we got to school we both met up with her friends. "Hey you two," Spencer said eyeing us both.

"Hey Spence," Em said.

"Hey guys," I said.

"I'm so glad I told you guys the truth. I feel so relieved," Emily admitted.

"We are too Em," Aria said.

"But to be honest I kind of already knew," Hanna hinted while looking at me. What the hell? Was she checking me out?

"Was it THAT obvious?" Emily asked.

"The eye sex gave it away," Hanna admitted. Gotta admit we do have the most amazing eye sex. Shoot because of it is how I got Em to admit her smoking for the first time. Emily blushed for a sec then playfully nudged Hanna. She is so funny; no wonder we got along well the 1st day. "So homecoming's coming up," Hanna reminded.

"Yeah don't remind me," Spencer said hesitantly.

"Do you still not have a date?" Emily asked. STILL not have? Damn how long has she been searching?

"O.K 1st of all that was a little insulting and 2nd I'm going with Alex," Spencer remarked.

"Who's that?" I asked.

"Some guy I met playing tennis one day." She was blushing.

"Aaw somebody is excited," Hanna hinted.

"Yeah, right," Spencer said.

"Well I'm glad we'll finally get to meet this hottie," Aria said. All this talk about dates felt great because just a few days ago I wouldn't have been able to join in.

"So Em, are you and Maya going?" Hanna asked while looking my way. Why does she keep looking at me like that?

"Don't think so. Maya's not really Gaga for GAGA," Emily joked quoting what I said days ago.

"Aaw you don't dance?" Aria asked.

"I'm suprised a hottie like you wouldn't," Hanna said. Allright shehad a thing for me. She said I was hot the first day of school and today she keeps looking at me and that time even Em caught it.

"Hanna you think you could keep your eyes to yourself?" Hanna looked so caught off guard after that. Glad she said something instead of me cause I wouldn't have been as nice.

"Is it so bad I'm stunned by the beauty in front of me," she remarked. Yeeeaaah, that's my cue to leave.

"HANNA?" Aria questioned looking mad.

"Weelll, Ima go to class now," I said to everyone's suprise. Hanna was going a little too far so I reminded her that I belonged to BEAUTY by kissing Em before I left. I saw Hanna's face before I left and she looked disappointed then did a fake smile. The war begins.

* * *

In the middle of 2nd period I got a text from Emily.

**Sowwy abt Hanna, Maya. :( IDKY she was acting like that**

So cute, but she had to know what Hanna's deal was.

**Ino u must have sum idea**

She took a while to respond to that but when she did, I knew she knew.

**Come on, Hanna's as str8 as they come. She prob wuz just messin wit yu.**

She's in denial but it's okay. I wasn't worried about Hanna. I still had lunch with Em and her friends, so if she did that again, IT WAS ON.

**See yu lunch beauty ;)**

I wanted to text her "I love you," but a part of me wonders if she knew that she told me that Friday night. She didn't say it Sat or yesterday when I called her. I didn't bring it up on purpose but now I'm starting to think I should.

Lunch came around and after the thing with Hanna this morning I realized I was wrong, I was worried about her. I'm wondering if its a good idea we all sit together, but too late because Em was already sitting at the table with her motioning me to come over. Where was Spencer and Aria? Play it cool Maya, I said to myself. "Hey guys," I said looking directly at Hanna who was looking at her tray trying not to make eye contact.

"Hey," Em said back.

"So um, where's Spencer and Aria?" I asked.

"Oh I asked could it just be us 3 at lunch today." SHE DID WHAT! Is she trying to make things WORSE!

"Why did you do that?"

"Well I figured after this morning we should talk." They didn't talk when I left this morning. And Hanna still hasn't said a word since I sat down. I think she knows better.

"Well Hanna seems pretty guilty so maybe there's no need to talk," I said once again looking right at her.

"I'm sorry Maya." She finally spoke. "I don't know what's wrong with me," Hanna admitted. Wait 'What's wrong with me?'

"Don't you mean WHAT was wrong with you?" I questioned.

"What's the difference?" she wondered. Even Em caught that this time.

"Well if you say what's wrong with me, it seems like you're implying something. Something I'd be REALLY shocked to hear."

Hanna jerked her head up and said, "You're kidding right? You don't think I'm-" She paused after saying that and looked at me like she was desperate for my input. I swear she was starting to get intimidated.

"What Emily means is be careful how you express yourself, especially around me because you did come across THAT WAY this morning." She knew what THAT meant and looked back at Em.

"Fine. I won't compliment you anymore," she hesitantly said. "Hanna I don't think that's what Maya meant-"

"No she did, and you know what I don't get it. Since when is completing a beautiful girl who just so happens to be gay and with my best friend a problem?"

"Well when you say she's hot or sexy it comes across differently," Em said with a little anger. Damn it what did I do?

"Hanna-"

"No Maya, SAVE IT. Like I said I'm done with the compliments and with you." She got up, slammed her tray on the table and left. Great, not only did I make things worse, but now Hanna's mad at Em because of my damn theory. Why did I jump to conclusions like that? I liked Hanna and now I just seemed like a bitch. I had to fix this. I saw Em sigh then look at me. She was angry but she seemed more mad at herself than me.

"Why did i jump on her like that? Now she's mad at for me something I used to do to half the girls I looked at. I mean why do I care so much?"

"Look Em, it's my fault and I'm sorry," I admitted.

"Well it's not ALL your fault. I mean I am the one who snapped."

"Either way I started it so I'm gonna finish it and make things right," I volunteered. She did a little smile then thanked me. She's right. Why the hell does it matter if Hanna says I'm hot? Doesn't mean she likes me- Well to be honest I still think she does but I'm not gonna hint it Em again cause I don't wanna blow things outta proportions.

* * *

So when school ended I tried to catch Hanna before she left, and thankfully I did. She was still mad but soon she wouldn't be. "Hey Han," I calmly said.

"Well hey Maya. I would say your clothes are cute, but it might seem like I'm hitting on you," she said sarcastically.

"Look I was a bitch earlier and shockingly I can admit that." She looked at me. "I REALLY care about Emily, Hanna and I guess I just let that get the best of me. But I'd feel like shit if I came between you two. She would've never snapped at you like that if I hadn't said anything first."

"I figured but it still hurt. I mean Em would compliment Ali like that all the time-"

"I know she told me and she felt like a hypocrite."

"Wait I said that not even knowing if you knew about them two," she said.

I laughed then said,"Don't worry I know, but I found out in a strange way."

"How?"

"Well Em was half asleep and kept saying she liked the taste of some girl's cherry chapstick and I asked who and she said Ali."

"That's kinda disturbing. I mean why was Em even thinking about her?" Hanna wondered.

"I'm STILL wondering that but I let it go."

"You're so sweet to her," she noticed.

"Well I love her," I openly admitted.

Hanna's eyes lit up and said, "AAAAW! Did you tell her yet?"

"Yeeaah, about that-"

"Uh-oh what's wrong?"

"Well she told me she loved me first but it was the same night she dreamt Ali."

"And?"

"Well she was half asleep when she said it and I'm wondering if she even knows that she said it to me."

"Oooh. Yeah Em can get into a daze at times but trust me if she said it then she meant it. She was too nervous to tell you awake so she did it in her sleep subconsciously, WHICH IS SO ADORABLE!" Hanna exclaimed.

"You sure?"

"Trust me I know Em. Just say it again to her and see how she reacts. Either way she'll be happy to hear it." She looked me up and down again and I blushed. I think I'm just paranoid today. And just after Hanna said that Emily came around the corner.

"Hey guys." She gave me a little kiss then looked at Hanna.

"Look I'm really sorry about-"

"Don't worry about. Maya explained everything; we're good," Hanna infirmed her.

Em hugged her then said," Feel free to compliments us whenever or however you please."

"Well then in that case I'll see you later sexy." She said that to Em but was looking at me when she said it. What am I talking about she definately was talking to me.

But before she left she said," Hey you guys feel the love in the air, or is it just me." She winked at me then laughed and headed to her car. Was she trying to help out here or make things worse?

"What love?" Em asked innocently. Not here, I couldn't say it. Those 3 words seemed impossible to say at this point. What if Emily doesn't say it back right away? No, I wouldn't be able to deal with those big beautiful eyes staring at me for the 3 beautiful words that come out my mouth.

So instead I joked and said,"Puppy love." PUPPY LOVE?! Gosh that was weak but I managed to get a laugh outta her anyways. Come on, lets get outta here love." Just had to say it.

**~Uh oh Hanna is confused... or in denial and did Emily even know she said I love you to Maya that night or is she afraid to say it again. Stay tuned for next chapter ;) Keep reviewing**


	11. True Love

**~Here's chapter 11. The answer to the question I asked at the end of the last chapter will be revealed in this chapter. And hey, where'd all my reviewers go? I want more reviews ;) ENJOY :D ~**

**CHAPTER 11**

After what Hanna said, I kept debating whether or not to say "I love you" to Emily and so far I haven't said anything yet, and it's sad cause a few days had passed and neither one of us said it. I know she's all innocent and nervous but at the same time how could she not remember saying that? Well to be honest I don't really know if she forgot or not so I shouldn't be jumping to conclusions knowing it got me in trouble with Hanna the other day. It was Wednesday now and homecoming was in 3 days. It was time for me to ask Emily to homecoming but I wanted to do something sweet for her instead of just asking her and I figured this would be a good way to express "I love you" without ACTUALLY saying I love you. She'd be so amazed she would say it automatically and then I wouldn't even have to remind her about that night. I just had to think of what exactly I'd do. In the mean time, it was time for me to pick up Em.

* * *

The car ride seemed shorter than usual. I guess cause we talked the whole time unlike the other days. I wanted to ask her about that night so bad but now was NOT the time. Instead I asked how she was. "So how are you this morning?"

She gave me a look then laughed and said, "I'm great since I'm with you. Question is are YOU okay?"

"Why wouldn't I be?"

"Because you're asking me how am I like you don't already know the answer." That was true. Why am I so worried about this. She'll say it again when she's ready. I just wanna say it so bad, but like I said before I don't wanna put myself out there and get a look from her like she's shocked. But aside from that I need to think of a really sweet way to ask Em to homecoming while saying "I love you" at the same time. I knew exactly who to ask to for help with that too: Hanna. I figured since we're cool now she could help me out with Em. I know she'd love it if I asked her for help.

So a little while after me and Em got inside we met up with her friends and talked about homecoming, again. Then once Em left, I talked to Hanna. "Hey Han, you think you could help me out with something?" She looked shocked.

"You need help? I'm surprised," she said with a smirk.

"Just cause I'm beautiful I can't ask another hot chic for advice." Woah, I don't think I meant to say hot. Then again she is the prettiest in the group aside from my beauty of course, but I shouldn't have said hot.

She gave me a look then said,"HOT? That's a pretty strong word to describe me." I could tell she was flattered by this but there was no way I was gonna have her led on.

"You know I tend to compliment people very strongly, so don't feel special or anything." Damn, that sounded a lot harsher than intended.

"Why would I feel special? We both know the only girl you think is TRULY hot is Emily and I have a feeling what you need to ask has something to do with her." She got me.

"You're right on point." She smiled then I continued. "I wanna surprise Emily by asking her to go to homecoming with me."

"OMG! You little liar!" Hanna exclaimed in shock.

"What?"

"You do like to dance don't you?"

"No trust me, I DON'T. But I didn't wanna be selfish and I figured since you were all going I shouldn't leave Em out. Plus I know she'd look stunning in a dress," I admitted.

"You gonna have her model it for you?" Hanna hinted. Gosh, I swear she was dirtier than me, but that does sound like a sexy idea.

"Look we can't both be dirty," I joked then laughed.

"O.k, okay, what do you need help with?"

"Rememeber what we talked about the other day regarding Emily?"

"Oh yeah, the "love you" thing?"

"Yeah. Since I'm nervous to just ask her directly about that I figured I could ask her to homecoming in a way basically saying I love you so it won't be as wierd," I explained.

"Aaw, that'll be sweet. And again she has NO clue you wanna go?"

"No even though she's asked a couple of times, but I'm saving it for tonight."

"Wait TONIGHT!" Hanna said to my surprise.

"Is that too soon?"

"Well I don't know it depends."

"Depends on what?" What did I say?

"On how much you love her." Hanna laughed then nudged me.

"Wait are you saying if I ask her tonight it'll be too soon? But homecoming's in 3 days. We gotta prepare."

She laughed then said,"Maya I'm just kidding. And besides your friends with a fashion queen. Getting this done tonight will be easy. And besides getting it done in a few hours proves how much you love her." She's so right and such a great help. And to think I was trippin over HER calling me hot yesterday. Never again will I pounce on her. She's about to help me impress the most beautiful girl I know and the best part is, is that she's already mine.

"Allright then, meet me after school. Em has practice today so she won't be in the way."

"Great. So we have about 4 hours to shock the hell out of your beauty." Wait I called Em "Beauty" in front of Hanna? I don't remember but I guess that means I can speak freely in front of her. Maybe I don't have to talk to just Noel after all.

* * *

Lunch was kind of hard because the whole time I was around Em I wanted to tell her about homecoming but I controlled my anxiousness and just talked about other random stuff with her and her friends. Even Hanna caught my eagerness and IMMEDIATELY changed the subject when homecoming came up. She was a lifesaver and the same for 6th too. I tried not to let Em distract me but with her even 100 miles away wouldn't keep me from getting distracted. So I just stayed in the bathroom most of 6th. Yeah if I resort to the bathroom as a hideout, it's serious cause usually I'd just ditch but I can't leave Emily alone no matter what, and if I was a vampire I could really own up to those words. Since Noel was in 7th I figured I could talk to him if I couldn't control my anxiety. "Uugh, this class," I said hesitantly to Noel.

He laughed then said,"It can't be that bad; I'm in here," he playfully hinted.

"I didn't say I was referring to you." Why did I have to be a natural born flirt?

"So you admit I'm the reason you come to class every day."

"Oh no. The reason I'm even at school daily is because of my beautiful Em. I can't leave her alone," I admitted. Why is it that when I said that to Hanna earlier it seemed harder to admit, but saying it to Noel seemed so easy? I guess we already established we can share anything with each other the 1st day we met.

"You know I've gotta admit you 2 are hotter than most guy on girl couples in this school. Hell in this town."

"Well you've got me, the sexy daring chic who's somewhat of a badass and the beautiful, sweet and sensitive chic who has a secret bad side," I accidentally admitted or did I wanna tell him about Emily's sexy side. But if I did I'd tell him about my sex life and I don't think I could go that far.

"So a sweet innocent girl like her has a bad side?"

"Everyone has a bad side Noel, even innocent sweet girls like Emily," I remarked.

"Hmm, I'd like to see that." So dirty, but then again if we made out in public it'd be so hot. "And besides **(**_**I got close to his ear and whispered**_**)** she's not as INNOCENT as you think." Had to stir him up a little.

"You know if yall ever wanna do a 3 some..." I slapped him playfully then laughed. I guess talking about sex in a somewhat obvious way helped time go by because before I knew it, the bell rung and it was time to prep for the big proposal. Well it seems like a proposal.

"See you later horndog," I joked.

"Hey I'm serious about that 3 some," he said right before walking away. So glad I have him to talk to seriously and jokingly.

So I met up with Hanna right when school ended and told Em I had something to do but I'd still pick her up after practice. I love being her queen. "You ready?" Hanna asked.

"Yeah MORE than ready."

"Well I don't know about that. I mean how much do you want this expressive suprise of yours to say."

"I love you. I thought we both made that clear earlier."

"But do you want this to be so expressive that it leads to sex." WOOOOOOAH!

"Wait a min, that's not what this is about." I think she was getting the wrong idea even though I thought I made this pretty clear earlier.

"Have yall even had sex yet?"

"NOOOO. I don't even know if she loves me. Why the hell would we have done that?"

"Well that's what tonight's proving right?"

"If she loves me, yes, but sex, NOOO! Sure I want to but not immediately after her admitting she loves me. Hanna that's ALL this is about tonight okay."

"You know you're different." Was that an insult?

"Different how?" I asked.

"Well you're not like most. You actually wanna make sure the love is reak before yall do it."

"I know it's real. I just wanna hear her say it."

"I know what it is, you're nervous." O.K she was SOOOOO- right but I couldn't admit it to her.

"Yeah right. You act like I've never done this before."

"Well you might've but none of them made you nervous like Em does. I bet everytime you're alone with her you get butterflies in your stomach." OMG, how the hell could she know all this? It's like I was a damn book and she read me from beggining to end. Em did make me nervous and ever since day one I've been getting that feeling in my stomach when Iwas around her. There's no way she could know this unless- UNLESS SHE WAS IN LOVE TOO!

But I still couldn't bring myself to admit my feelings about Em to her so I just lied and said,"Please you must have me mixed up with Emily."

"I can sense love Maya," she informed me.

"Can you sense your own?" Once I said that I knew I was right. She was in love with her bf. Maybe one day we could talk about this, but for now I was planning my "I love you" suprise for Em.

* * *

After alot of planning with the fashion queen, my suprise was ready for Em. I picked her up from practice around 7 and almost exploded with joy because of the suprise I had for her. "Well aren't we excited to see me?" Emily joked.

"Well I've kinda been working on a little something for you while you were at practice and I'm eager to show it to you."

"OMG really? Wait, is it a suprise like the one where you lay half naked on a silky blanket under candle lights trying to seduce me."

I laughed then said, "I know that was an inappropriate sleepover suprise but no, it's not like that. Nobody has to be half naked this time," I hinted.

"I wouldn't have minded that again actually," she admitted.

"I know but we'll save that for another night." Once we got to Em's I almost died even though I was a couple feet away from awesumness. "Allright close your eyes beautiful," I told her.

"I'm afraid."

"Don't be. This will be a good unexpected suprise."

"It's not like the first wasn't good," she reminded me.

"Just close your eyes. I'll lead you up the stairs." She closed her eyes and I could tell she was getting excited. I loved her suprised face. Once we got to her room I let her look. "You can open them now." She opened them and was immediately amazed by the sight. Once again there were candles lit like the 1st suprise and a sexy silky sheet. But what was on top of the sheets was the real suprise: our homecoming dresses. Mine was a pretty low cut strapless yellow dress while hers was a pretty silky blue strapped dress. Only difference was hers had a rose on top. I figured if I was gonna ask her I should do it right.

"OMG these dresses are beautiful and you got me a rose!" She was BEYOND amazed. "I can't belive this- I mean how'd you even know my dress size?"

"Hanna played a major part in this so you can thank her for that."

"And the rose?"

"That was all my idea beautiful." She smiled and gazed back at her dress. "Emily,I said lightly, will you go to homecoming with me?"

"Yes, yes of course." She ran up and hugged me for a good min before letting go.

"Oh I almost forgot **(**_**I grabbed the box of chocolates from under the bed) **_these are yours too."

"OMG there's more. Just the rose was enough."

"I wanted to go out of my way for you because you mean THAT much to me," I admitted while playing in her hair. I wanted her to say it first but dammit I couldn't hold it in anymore. "I love you Emily." I felt like I just let a huge weight off my shoulders and that felt so good to say.

She then kissed me and said,"I love you too Maya. "I just wish I said it first."

"Baby you did say it first." She looked at me dumbfounded.

"I did?"

"Yeah the last night I slept over here you said it to me." She still look dumbfounded. OMG this was the look I was afraid of all week except this is for different reason. "You don't rememeber do you?" I sighed then sat on the bed. She looked upset, like guilty upset and I didn't want her to feel bad. I'm just mad what I said earlier eas true. But how could she not remember? Was she THAT out of it? Dammit, we were drinking that night so who the hell knows what got that girl's mind? That would explain the whole Allison thing too.

"I'm sorry Maya. I didn't know."

"I'm not mad. I'm just wondering why you don't remember."

"Yeah me too. Wait, we were drinking at Noel's party weren't we?"

"Yeah but not much. Not enough for you to forget admitting your love for me." I was getting worried. I drank more than her yet she has memory loss.

"I'm kind of a newbie at drinking too." Oh I guess that would somewhat explain it, but memory loss? That's not normal.

"Yeah but you shouldn't have memory loss."

"Did something else happen that night too?" I really can not believe she doesn't remember anything.

"Yeah. You were asleep and talking about Allison. You kept saying you liked the taste of her cherry chapstick." I think she was starting to remember.

"OMG," she whispered.

"You even woke up and apologized to me but then you got really upset and ran to her grave." I sighed because I hated to admit this next thing but I had to. "You even asked me to have sex with you." Her eyes got big and watery. I didn't mean to upset her but she had to know.

"How could I have done that to you? How could I be thinking about Ali when I was with you? She hurt me so bad and I just accepted her anyways," she said while in tears"

"Em don't worry, I'm not mad."

"But you should be. I mean that night must've upset you and I'm so sorry I put you through that and I can't believe we had sex-"

"Em I'm not mad at you babe. I could never be mad at you. You were obviously going through some pain deep down and you had to get it off your chest eventually. Yes I wish it was another night but I was there for you and I said I would be mo matter what." She smiled. "You are with a queen. And the queen knows better than to have sex with an unconscious, sweet, innocent girl." Her eyes got big and she hugged me. The poor girl really thought we DID IT. Damn for her to think that Ali must've fucked up her mind more than I thought. I knew I pulled away that night for a reason. I would hate to have had sex while she was somewhat unconcious and talk about our first time without her even remembering what happened. "Don't worry Emily, I'm not ANYTHING like Ali. I will NEVER take advantage of you or play you and I will orotect you at all costs. I love you so much and I'm not going anywhere. I just wanna make sure you know that." I wiped off her tears and kissed her forehead.

"I love you too," she said lightly.

"Now to lighten up the mood there's one more part to the suprise."

"Really?"

"The queen would like to dance with you." She smiled so big. "Emily, can I have this dance?"

She smiled and said,"Yes I would love to dance with you." We then danced the night away with memory of the most important night of our relationship: discovery, relief and most importantly LOVE. I could now say it feeely and so could she. My plan was a sucess with the thanks of Hanna who is agreat friend. I couldn't wait till homecoming but for now I get to be in the bed laying in the arms of the most special girl in the world, my love, my my girl, my beauty.

**~AAAAAW at the ending. Next chapter is homecoming then after that first date. :) REVIEW PLEASE!**


	12. Homecoming

**~Glad yall are still enjoying my awesum story and there will be more twists to come :) FINALLY here it is, homecoming but of course better than the one on the show because Emily and Maya will be going together. :D ENJOY! ~**

**CHAPTER 12**

It was FINALLY Sat (homecoming night) and I was so anxious and excited at the same time. I mostly loved that I would be going as Em's date and there'd be no need to hide anything. She's basically out now accept her parents still don't know but she warned me how her mom REALLY is and how hard itd be for her to accept. Yeah when I first met Em's mom she was sweet and I just thought she was because she let me spend the night IMMEDIATELY after meeting me, and of course cause I figured Em wasn't born THAT sweet, but I guess she's just a beautiful angel sent from the heavens. I couldn't help but smile at the thought. There was only one rule about tonight, we decided not to see each other until we were leaving to go to homecoming. I guess seeing each other in our dresses would be better as a suprise. I CAN'T WAIT to see my baby in her beautiful homecoming dress, but I still had a good 7 hours before I could fulfil that wish. Grr, but we made a vow and plus it would be better to see her when we leave cause then it'll be more special. I just hate waiting to see her cause it makes me so anxious. But i figured maybe I could hang with Hanna a little while I wait. She never said I couldn't see her friends. So I called Hanna and she answered IMMEDIATELY. Was she expecting a call from me or something?

_**"What's up girl."**_

What's up girl? Yeah that was shocking to hear from her, but then again she's sumwhat unexpected so I guess I can't be too suprised. She just said it too happy...

_**"Yeah me and Em can't see each other till we leave and there's no way I'm gonna be able to survive here for 7 hours."**_

_**"So you want us to hang?"**_

She already knew that before I called I bet.

_**"Well only if you're not busy."**_

_**"Nah. I already went shopping and got my nails done lastnight so I'm not busy."**_

_**"Well cool. Then I'll be over in 5."**_

Unlike Spencer, Em and Aria, Hanna didn't live right next to me so I had a little drive to get there, but I could survive if I walked. She's still MUCH closer to me than the school. Did I mention she lives in a freakin MANSION! Her house makes me sooo jealous but she doesn't have a blue convertible to flaunt, so I guess I feel a little better.

_**"See you in a few."**_

* * *

I arrived at Hanna with still 7 hrs to spare. I should've drove REALLY slow that way 20 minutes would've passed by instead of 5. Yeah right, I could never drive slow even if you paid me. "Well what do you wanna do to pass time?" Hanna asked eyeing me again. Was this a good idea?

"I don't know. Maybe talk." I could've stayed on the phone if that was the case.

"Come on. We BOTH know you wouldn't come here JUST to talk. I mean if that was the case we could've stayed on the phone for hours." Hours? No maybe a few minutes but the only person I could be on the phone with for hours is Em and sad thing is we wouldn't even have to talk and the convo would still be amazing.

"I don't know about hours but you're right. There's no way I came over here just to talk."

"Well maybe we could go cruisin." Cruisin where?

"Where exactly?"

"Well me and my best friend Mona tend to just drive around and end up in awesome places." I heard of Mona. She's small, talks alot and quite obnoxious sometimes. Noel told me about her.

"So you just drive around and end up somewhere. This is a small town; what much else could be discovered."

"Well we don't do it that often; only when we're REALLY bored but since we tend to shop when we hang out, it's kind of a rare thing." Wondering why she isn't hanging with her right now but I'll just keep wondering. "Oooor we could go shopping," she suggested. I wasn't much of a shopper. I mean I always had the newest trends and everything but to just be SHOPPING for no reason, that wasn't me. Buut if that's the only way time can fly by I'll do it.

"Eeh why not," I hesitantly responded.

"Don't worry, I won't ask for your opinion on anything. I can tell you're not a big fan of shopping." O.K does this girl read minds too.

"How do you know that?"

"Maya you were dreading going to different places in the mall when we went to go get you and Em's dresses. You asked could we leave as soon as we got to most stores. You even picked out a random dress for yourself just so you could have one." Yeah I did do that and it's sad cause the dress looked more like a mop than a dress. But no matter what I had to make sure Em's dress was nice even if mine looked dumpy but Hanna saved me cause otherwise I'd be poor Cinderella and she'd be my BEAUTIFUL prince charming.

"Yeah I guess that did make me look pretty bad."

She laughed then said,"I mean it's funny how you were about to let Em be the only one looking hot." Yeah that was pretty dumb I admit but I'm just not a shopper. She eyed me for the 10th time (exaggerating I know) then said,"Well come on. You don't have to buy anything this time. Watching me buy stuff might entertain you."

"Why?"

"Because I tend to analyze everything I buy or in some cases do a little FREE browsing if you get what I mean," she hinted while giving me a wink at the end. Oh, she was THAT kind of shopper. Maybe I could get into that.

"Hmm well then in that case, you can DEFINATELY count me in." I needed to do something badass; i haven't done anything badass in what seems like forever because now that I'm with Em I feel that I can't do anything to disappoint her when I'm around her. I guess what I'm basically saying is that she makes me a better person. Oh who am I kidding I might go in there with intentions on 'FREE browsing' but come out empty handed. That's how much power that girl has over me and it's freakin hot i gotta admit. I am so wierd.

"Look at you suddenly all excited. Bet Emily's never seen this side of you before," she said before heading to her car. Did she forget about the smoking incident?

* * *

The mall was cool but not as fun as I thought it would be. Aw who am I kidding, I wasn't planning on having any fun. I just wanted to make time go by faster and it did help. 3 hours passed by but that still left 4 hours for me to impaciently wait to see my beauty. And I was right before, I couldn't participate in the 'FREE browsing.' Em's just too important for me to be taking stupid risks like that anymore. Does she know all this subconsciously? But hanging with Hanna for the 2nd time actually was pretty cool. Maybe when we ACTUALLY hang out (having NOTHING to do with Em) we could have a fun hang out. But for now, this was good enough. So I was back home trying my hardest not to look at any clocks but I just couldn't help it. TIME WAS GOING BY SO SLOW! It was then that I realized something, we both vowed not to SEE each other before leaving to go to homecoming but we never said we couldn't talk to each other. LOOPHOLE! Time would easily fly if we were on the phone. So I called her but shockingly she didn't answer. Maybe she was in the bathroom or asleep? No, there's no way she could be asleep. So I waited a few minutes before calling her again but she STILL didn't answer. IS SHE IGNORING ME! What'd I do wrong? Before I could think of anything else more dramtic I got a text from her.

**Nice try babe. ;) I bet yu thought yu cud call me before homecoming 2. Nope yu gotta w8. Cuz ino if we talk we're gonna be so tempted 2 tell each other wat we're doing and we dnt wanna giv anything away. Gotta say its cute picturing yu getting all impatient 2 c me. Only a few more hours babe. ;)**

Was the angry winky emoticon necessary. Uuugh she was torturing me. She knew what she was doing that night we made this vow, but she's right, I would be tempted to tell her EVERYTHING I'm doing including MASS description of my look for this evening. Uugh I guess I'll just watch TV.

**Yu win :(**

**Ino. But we both no I'm always winning. ;)))**

The hint in that text almost made me explode. But I had a comeback.

**2 bad yu wrnt winning the nite of the TEASE.**

I didn't expect a text back from that one but I got one.

**Actually I wuz. I managed 2 handle the TEASE alot longer than yu EVR culd've and 4 that alone I WIN!**

Damn it she does win. I admitted I wouldn't be able to endure that torture as long as she did without trying to break free or crying. I decided not to text back for the fear of another text like that. But I'm guessing she wasn't done because she sent me another text, but it wasn't what I was expecting.

**I LOVE YU BABE :***

After insulting me I guess this would be a great time to say that.

**XD I LOVE YU 2 BABE but i luv yu more ;)**

No matter what she says I know my love for her is stronger than most. I guess 3 more hours wouldn't kill me.

* * *

It was FINALLY time for homecoming and I was MORE THAN READY to go. So ready that as soon as 8 HIT I darted out the house and IMMEDIATELY went 2 Em's. I swear I've never been so excited... I rang the doorbell and to my suprise her mom answered. SHIT I HAD FLOWERS IN MY HAND! Her mom would know something was up so I tried my hardest to explain why I had flowers. "Well hello Maya," Pam said while looking at my flowers.

"Hi. Is Emily ready?" Obviously not as ready as me cause I was out that door TOO quick.

"No she's still in her room." She was still looking at the flowers.

"Are these wierd?" I asked pointing to the flowers.

"No," she answered a little too quick. She had A HUGE problem with it. She hasn't even looked me in the eye the whole time I've been standing here. "It's just that I'm shocked a friend would bring another friend flowers." It was getting too obvious. I had to make up something QUICK.

"You know what, you're right. It's just that where I'm from people are so friendly so this is normal. In fact it's a tradition." A TRADITION? REALLY?

"Really?"

"Yeah. The girl gives her friend the flowers instead of the guy." OMG could I come up with a WORSE LIE! This sounded so stupid.

"Basically the tables turn on the night of the dance."

"Yeah and on Valentine's Day too. The girls buy the teddy bears and candy." Yeah there were alot of gays where I used to live. So technically I wasn't lying about that. But I said Valentine's Day just incase Em was still in the closet to her parents then, even though that's kind of impossible. Either way good for future notice.

"Oh, I see." Either she REALLY bought that BS or she got the hint. Either way I got her to FINALLY look at me instead of the flowers. "Well then I guess that's sweet," she said uncomfortably. She backed away little then said,"Have fun. Em should be down in a sec." Guess I just shook her up but if she got that hint she shouldn't be AS shocked when Em tells her the truth. And finally there she was. The beauty in front of me was just so breath taking. I couldn't help but smile all big as soon as I saw her, but she was smiling too. Maybe even harder once she saw the flowers.

"You look so beautiful," I complimented.

"So do you Maya." She smiled then hugged me. I wanted to kiss her so bad but her mom was still around the corner. So I just ended up hugging her for what felt like hours before letting go.

"For you," I said while handing her the flowers.

"They're so beautiful."

"Just like you," I said smiling EXTREMELY hard. I think this is the most she's EVER blushed around me. "Come on beautiful." I held out my hand for her to hold while we walked to the car and at this point I didn't care if her mom saw. I loved her too much to just have her on my side. But I made sure her mom was outta sight before kissing her. I swear it was the most amazing kiss we've had so far. If we were under a gazibo right now dancing to slow music it would be like heaven, but until that day this was great enough.

"Sorry I foreced you to wait earlier," she apologized.

"Don't worry you're worth the wait," I said then winked at her. I wonder if she got that hint? I think she did cause she smiled then kissed me again before I opened her door.

"Thanks my queen." I smiled then got in and we were on our way.

As soon as we got there heads turned and people were gawking at the sight of the hottest couple in the school. I may be cocky but come on the badass sexy chic with the gorgeous sweet innoent chic is the hottest match. Even Noel admitted it so it has to be true. "Hope you don't mind a little EXTRA attention tonight," I whispered to Em.

"They can stare all they want but they can't touch," Em assured me. I loved that she LOVED being mine. Then before I could reach her friends Noel came up to greet me.

"Well well if it isn't the hottest couple in the school. Looks like you've got half of homecoming drooling."

"They're so jealous," I joked even though I was serious.

"Hey Emily," Noel said.

"Hey Noel."

"So which one of the lucky girls are you with tonight?" I asked.

"I decided to come solo." I was in such shock I couldn't believe it.

"You mean to tell me the most popular guy in school came to homecoming stag. HA that's cute."

"Na I'm serious. I figured it'd make my chances of finding my dream girl higher." Was he serious right now? Even Em looked confused. "Or I just wanna have a good time." O.K THAT sounds more like him.

I laughed then said,"You're such a joke but a good joke." Why did I say that in front of Em?

"Catch ya later," Noel said then walked off towards a group of guys.

"Well yall seem to have good chemistry," Em noticed.

"Yeah, we talk alot in 7th period."

"You talk about me?" Emily asked sounding all innocent.

"Do I even have to answer?" She kissed me then we both headed to the dance floor- Well technically to meet her friends. I wasn't about to be put on the spotlight THAT way.

"Wow guys, you managed to distract most of the people here just by walking together," Spencer said.

"Yeah even teachers were staring," Aria explained.

"Can't help that we're the hottest couple," I said while eyeing Em. She was so amazing right now.

"Not hard to agree on that," Hanna said.

"Oh yeah, you can thank Hanna for the awesum choice in dresses cause I was about to come here in ANYTHING." Em looked REALLY suprised when I said that.

"No way, you'd never allow yourself to look bad in public. To be honest you can look good without even trying," Em openly shared. I'm shocked she hinted all that in front of her friends but it's great she can be so open with them.

"I think we know what you mean Em," Aria assured.

"Yeah, you two MUST have a lot of alone time," Spencer hinted. Em laughed and so did I.

"Thankfully yes," I said. Hanna was starting to seem withdrawn after that.

"Well hey Imma go meet up with Alex over by the punch," Spencer informed.

"Well hey bring him over. I wanna meet this hottie Aria and Hanna are talking about," I suggested.

She blushed then said,"Fine I'll ask him to come over here."

"Who'd you come with Aria?" I wondered.

"Oh I came alone but I don't mind cause I get to be with yall anyways." Wow she was confident cause I would never be able to go to a group gathering alone. Hell the only reason I'm here is because of Em.

"Hey that's good cause I'd never be able to do that. We'll have fun," I assured her. She smiled and so did I and just like that Spence was back with Alex. Wow he is a hottie.

"Alex this is Maya, the one that was dying to meet you," Spence said while trying not to laugh.

"Nice to meet you Alex," I said.

"Nice to meet you too."

He then noticed Em and said,"Oh so you guys were the ones everyone was drooling about."

I laughed then said,"Yep that's us." I then wrapped my arm around her waist and she did the same. It was so nice to be able to be so affectionate in public.

"Well we're gonna hang out for a while so have fun," Spence informed us.

"I'll go too. I know you guys want some alone time," Aria shockingly hinted.

Me and Em both smiled then said,"See you later then." They walked away and it was just us and Hanna who was pretty quiet.

"Han your pretty quiet. You okay?" Emily wondered.

"Yeah, I'm fine. Ima go meet up with Sean so I guess I'll see yall later," she said hesitantly. Em knew she wasn't fine and checked.

"You sure your okay?"

She sighed then pretended to perk up and said,"Yeah trust me I'm great." She did a fake smile then left.

"She's a little TOO unhappy to be at a dance," I said to Em.

"I agree but that's really not like Hanna to be upset at events. I wonder what's wrong."

"Hey she'll tell you when she's ready. It probably has something to do with Sean."

"Guess you're right." I knew something was up with Hanna before I left her house earlier but I didn't say anything. I'm starting to regret that.

* * *

It was getting late and there was only an hr left of homecoming and I've enjoyed EVERY minute of it cause I was here with my beauty. Now of course I didn't hog her the whole time but I had her 98% of the time, so it felt like forever in my book. I even danced with her a few times showing off my crazy side but not for long though; me dancing is embarrassing but to her it meant the world so I didn't mind. Now there was a slow song playing and I figured this would be less embarrassing, so I asked Em to dance. "Can I have this dance?"

She smiled then said,"Of course." We already danced like this Wednesday night after her suprise but this felt more real since we were in public. I had my head against her shoulder and we moved slowly to the music. I almost forgot we were in a crowd of people because this felt so real and beautiful at the same time.

"I love you," I whispered in her ear.

She kissed me then said,"I love you too." I put my head back on her shoulders and noticed Hanna standing in the crowd without Sean. She looked distraught and wouldn't stop looking at me. It was REALLY bothering me that she was just there so I decided to go talk to her, even though it meant ending the beautiful slow dance with Emily.

She didn't notice Hanna so I said,"Babe? I'm really sorry to have to say this but I think I drank too much punch."

"Oh no are you okay?" Aaw she thought I was sick.

"No no I'm fine. I just ya know..." She got the hint now.

"Oh, but do you really have to go right now? The song's almost over," she asked so sweetly. I was debating that but I had to see what was up with Hanna cause it's been bugging me for a while. Besides homecoming doesn't have to end for us at 11.

"Yeah. I'm sorry but I feel like I'm about to burst." I know she was disappointed and I was starting to regret saying that cause Hanna could wait, but like I said I felt a bad vibe from Hanna earlier and I didn't say anything. Now I need to.

She sighhed then said,"Allright." She then kissed me and said,"Hurry back."

"I will babe." I walked over to Hanna who was now standing in a corner near the exit. "Hanna what's wrong with you and don't say nothing because I felt a bad vibe from you right before I left your house."

She sighed then said,"Me and Sean are not exactly in a good place right now and you and Em seem so happy and I don't know. I guess seeing everyone drool over you made me a little envious," she admitted. I wasn't buying it. Why would a girl like her envy a girl like me when she's basically like me. I mean she's the one who did the 'FREE browsing' today not me.

"Why would you be jealous? You have it all are you crazy. You freakin live in mansion for cryingout loud. I'm the one who should be envious."

"Kinda hard to envy anything if you've got what you've always wanted right in front of you." What was she saying? Wait a min-

"Han seriously don't be jealous ok. I might have Em but that doesn't mean my life's a fantasy now. It's just 95% better but-"

"Oh don't give me that crap. You move here and your immediately all everyone talks about. You get a hot girl without even trying and everyone loves you."

"O.K 1st of all I didn't just get Em as soon as I met her. She was closeted remember?"

"She was outta the closet pretty quick once you came around. I mean I had to go through hell to get Sean and now he doesn't wanna touch me or got all the way with me." Was she desperate? But why? She's pretty popular and rich? How could she be desperate.

"But you're popular too. So why are you letting Sean get to you. You could easily get what you want from someone else."

"Easy for you to say. Before 10th grade I was the girl evryone used to laugh at and pick on and now I'm the IT girl- Well atleast I used to be."

"What are you saying, I stole your spotlight?"

"No you know what forget it."

"Forget what? Han I'm trying to help you here."

"Yeah well don't. You obviously don't know what the real problem is here and I'm not about to stand here and explain it to you. You two can have fun drooling over each other." She then stormed out. Great once again I messed things up, but this time I wasn't gonna fix it. There was something bigger going on here than just Sean or envy and I needed to find out quick. I don't want Hanna to start acting like this towards Em cause she more than likely won't take it as well as me. Either way Hanna needs to chill out before she starts becoming a problem cause I stopped dancing with Em for a reason and I'm gonna find out that reason before I start feeling guilty leaving her like that.

**~Uh oh, what's about to happen with Hanna and Maya? Find out in next chapter! Also next chapter is first date :)  
**


	13. Hanna's Secret

**~Sowwy I changed it again. First date is next chapter but Maya confronts Hanna and finds out a shocking secret in the process. ENJOY!**

**CHAPTER 13**

Homecoming was great- well atleast most of it, until I talked to Hanna. I tried to talk to her again but she won't talk to me. I really hope Hanna doesn't continue being jealous of me. I mean obviously that's not the REAL problem here, but I won't know unless I get to talk to her. I told Emily what happened and shockingly she doesn't seem as worried or concerned as me. Does she sense ANYTHING? Anyways, I'm not gonna let that get the best of me, so I'm gonna chill for now. Hanna will talk to me when she's ready. It was Tuesday morning and time to take Emily to school. Well actually, I didn't have to take Em to school anymore because her lucky behind won the raffle for the Toyato Corolla (even though I seriously feel they just gave it to her cause we were the sexiest couple there and we deserved a prize) But regardless of her having a car I still had the need to take her everywhere. Then outta no where she called me.

_**"Hey baby."**_

_**"Hey you still just HAVE TO take me to school this morning?"**_

_**"You know I'm your choefer."**_

_**"But I just got a new car."**_

_**"Well that's true but you might as well just flaunt it cause you're never gonna drive it."**_

_**"But I wanna drive around too."**_

She sounded so sweet when she said that. I almost gave in to her cuteness but I couldn't let her drive me. She was too special to behind the wheel.

_**"Too bad I'll never let you behind the wheel." **_

_**"What if I told you I was in my car right now."**_

We lived so close so if I looked out my window I could see if she was lying or not. I looked and she was in her car waving at me smirking. She better not drive, but as soon as I said that she turned on the engine.

_**"Gonna stop me?"**_

I ran downstairs so quickly I almost fell down the stairs in the process. And all this over a car. Once she saw me she laughed, turned off the engine and got out the car. "Did you really think I'd drive away?"

"Well I knew you wouldn't leave me, so no, but I didn't wanna see you drive."

"Why not? I might look hot driving, especially in your car," she flirted.

"You can drive my car when you propose to me," I somewhat joked.

"Oh so you just KNOW ima be the bold one?"

"You already are," I whispered in her ear then headed to my car. "Coming babe?"

"Yes my queen."

* * *

Lunch came around and I was looking for Hanna hoping she'd sit with us but she still wouldn't talk to me. She wasn't really talking to Em either. Gosh I felt like I just made matters worse between us cause if I never talked to her she'd be sitting with us right now. Instead she was sitting with Mona who couldn't help but glare at me when I looked her way. At least she cared about her but she better not be putting all the blame on me. "I really wish she'd just tell me what's wrong," Emily wished.

"Well it's not like she told me much either. But hey, let's not get too worked up about this. If she's your best friend she'll come around and I know she is so just wait," I said with such confidence.

"Guess you're right."

"Come on, lets go sit outside." We hadn't eaten outside in a good min but I figured it'd be best for today. We sat on the ledge of the window near the doors. It wasn't private but it was our cute little spot and people tended to not bother us and that was good enough for us both. So after we got our minds off Hanna I figured I should do something to cheer her up. "Wanna do a dare?"

"Depends, do I have to do something dirty?" she said with a smirk.

"Not yet," I said indicating that she would later. "You gotta eat something."

"Then no," she pouted.

"Come on, I dare you," I begged.

"You're awful," she laughed.

"I know I am; come on." She as so nervous but I don't know why cause I wasn't doing anything inappropriate for once. She closed her eyes then I slowly stuck an orange slice in her mouth making her laugh at her own nervousness. "What'd you think I was gonna give you?"

"I don't know, on of those really sour candies." She hated sour stuff so I knew better than to give her that.

"Not a chance."

"Um, I had a thought. Why don't we do something tonight other than just hanging out," she pondered. I don't think 'hang out' is the appropriate term to describe our nights together.

"What kind of something?" Where was she going with this?

"Go some place like a real dinner and a movie." Aaw I now knew where this was headed; I just wanted to hear her say it.

"Hmm I think there's a word for that. What's it called when two people go out like that?" I asked in a way to get her to say it.

"Um I think they call, it a date." Aaw, she was getting nervous which meade her waaay more adorable. I should make her nervous more.

"Yeah I've heard of that. So um are you asking me out on a date?" I was cheesing at the thought.

"Yes I'm asking you out on a date," she responded. Now that the girl of my dreams asked me out OFFICIALLY I wanted to throw her off a bit.

"Hmm, I'll think about it," I said then walked away.

She laughed then said, "Hey, MAYA!" She was left with the thought of a sexy date with a sexy girl. ;)

* * *

In 7th I decided to ask Noel about Hanna hoping he'd be able to help. "Hey," I said to him.

"Hey. I saw Hanna run out of homecoming in tears. Is she okay?"

"I was actually about to ask YOU that."

"Naw, I don't know anything except that she and Sean are over," he informed.

"I guess that would explain why she was so emotional at homecoming. She basically explained how envious she was of me and my relationship and I was wondering why. I mean she lives in a mansion for crying out loud."

"Don't let looks fool you."

"What do you mean?"

"Well Hanna wasn't ALWAYS this pretty and popular."

"Well she informed me at homecoming she used to get teased a lot."

"Yeah lets just say she didn't always have a nice body." What? No way; she's really pretty. He must be lying.

"Yeah right."

"No I'm serious. She used to be on the big side. And she always wanted Sean even when she was big. So imagine how hard it is for her now. She may seem like she has it all but she's still pretty insecure." Damn, I feel bad for her now, but I still don't see how that made her get so upset with me.

"But wait, if she and Sean broke up why were they together at homecoming?"

"Oh, he informed me that they broke up waay before homecoming. They only went together cause Hanna didn't want anyone to know. Plus after what I just told you, do you really think Hanna would go solo?" So she lied.

"So now I'm even more lost. She knew that I loved Em without me even saying anything."

"It's kinda obvious to tell," he laughed.

"No like IN LOVE! Like she knew all the wierd feelings and everything making me think she was in love with Sean or something."

Noel laughed then said,"That was no where NEAR love. They were just a cute couple really." This still doesn't explain why the hell she was so jealous.

"Can you help me here?"

Noel laughed again then said,"Don't you see; she has a crush on you." HOLY SHIT he was right and I knew that already but I was in such denial I couldn't allow myself to believe his words or Hanna's somewhat obvious hints.

"No way. Em informed me that she's as straight as they come."

"Coming from the girl who's in love with a GIRL."

"O.K, I know that's not a fair accusation but there's no way she can like me."

"Look you can be in denial all you want but all the signs are there. I mean why else would she be so envious of you and Em?" He was BEYOND right. I was in SUCH denial but I just didn't wanna confront Han about this. I mean she should no better than to crush on me as wrapped up as I am with Emily. Either way I HAD to settle this before things get way more out of hand than they already are.

* * *

So I met up with Em right quick after school ended and informed her that I had some business to take care of so we'd just meet up tonight. I think she knew what 'buisness' I was referring to because she looked a little worried after that, but she was cool and told me not to be so harsh. I won't if I don't have to. I mean I like Hanna but now all my focus was on this instead of my first date with Em because of this mess. I wanna still be friends with Hanna but I can't if I have to go through this. NO ONE is gonna get in the way of me and Em, no matter WHO they are. Just sucks this is Em's best friend.

So I drove Em home since I refuse to let her drive herself, before going to Han's. I didn't call or tell her I was coming cause I knew she wouldn't answer. So I rang the doorbell and she answered with disappointment in her eyes. We both stared at each other for a min before speaking. "I need to talk to you," I said sternly.

"I figured you'd say that. Come in," she said hesitantly. I walked in and was amazed at how big her house was, even though the outside gave that away. I wanted to tell her I liked it but I wasn't trying to be nice right now.

"Hanna, don't think I'm just gonna let your little _emotional scene _slide because we're friends. I know you weren't always this popular and that you're probably a little insecure-"

"Who the hell told you that?"

I didn't wanna rat Noel out so I lied and said,"Emily. I mean is it NOT true?" She didn't answer. "Hanna we're never gonna fix this if you don't talk to me."

"I did talk to you. I told you how I felt. It was your choice to choose what you REALLY wanted to hear."

"Hanna you lied to me. Why didn't you tell me you and Sean broke up?" She was starting to tear up.

"I didn't want anyone to know that the guy I had a crush on for years dumped me before homecoming. You know how awful that makes me look?"

"But Han, people break up all the time-"

"You don't understand! He was my first bf and I almost didn't get him because of my weight and all this other shit but hear you are dating my best friend within a month of you being here."

"I mean Han I didn't just GET Emily."

"But did you have to try? No you didn't" She was going too far so I snapped.

"WELL I CAN'T HELP THAT THE GIRL I'M IN LOVE WITH FELL IN LOVE WITH ME TOO HANNA!" After saying that she just stood there looking like she was about to break. I didn't mean to go off like that. "I'm sorry, I didn't mean it like that," I reassured her.

"You wanna know what's worse. He said we can't be together because he sensed I had feelings for someone else which is wierd cause he's the only one I've ever liked."

"You so sure about that?" I questioned.

"I think I know who I like Maya."

"Then tell me something, did you love Sean or did you just like being with him?" She paused then looked at me before answering.

"I guess you're right, we weren't in love like you and Emily. I guess I just figured I loved him since I had such a huge crush on him for so long."

"Then what's the real problem here Hanna," I asked hoping she'd admit the truth.

"I don't know. I guess I'm just confused." CONFUSED? I guess I was getting somewhere but that wasn't enough. I needed her to tell me EXACTLY how she felt.

"Then tell me this, how did you know the EXACT signs of true love? You knew about the butterflies, nervousness even the fact that I can do no wrong when I'm with her. You couldn't have known that unless you were in love too."

"Like I said I can sense love Maya." I wasn't getting anywhere. If anything I was going backwards. Time to play with her emotions.

"So um, by the way me and Em are going on our first date tonight." Her mood instantly changed but she was trying to hide it.

"Oh that's great. Where are you going?"

"Expensive dinner and a movie," I said adding on the expensive part.

"Who asked who?"

"Actually she asked me. She is the bold one."

She looked down then back up at me like she was suprised and said,"Well I hope yall have fun." She wasn't as excited about us like she was when she picked out our dresses. I think because she knew there was no way outta this one.

"Hanna? Are you okay?"

She did a fake smile then said," Why wouldn't I be?"

"Because you're not." She gulped then stepped back a little. I started walking closer to her and she was getting really nervous. "You know how you can sense love? Well I'm like a dog. I can SENSE fear, and I can also tell when someone's lying." Her breathing got harder so I placed my hand over her heart and she jumped back.

"What are you doing?"

"Why are you so jumpy?"

"I thought-" She paused then looked down.

"You thought what?" She didn't answer. "Why is your heart beating so fast Hanna," I asked sternly. She still didn't answer. "ANSWER ME DAMMIT!"

"I CAN'T!" she yelled in tears.

"Why not? You can't keep hiding whatever it is you're hiding from me without causing problems."

"What makes you think telling you won't create a bigger problem?" She knew I knew now.

"Because it's never a good idea to keep secrets from your friends." She already messed up once by not telling me about Sean so she was already in a bad place. She just stared at me with tears in her eyes letting one fall before talking. I was hoping so much that what she was about to say proved I was parooid and overexaggerating but it was the exact opposite.

"I don't want you to be with Emily, Maya. I want you to be with me."

**~GASP! What do you think Maya's gonna do and do you think Em's gonna find out. Stay tuned. ;)**


	14. EXPOSED

**~Here's the continutation of the comfortation with Maya and Hanna, and the first date in good detail ;) This is shorter than most becuz the next chapter is the big one EM COMES OUT TO HER PARENTS!**

**CHAPTER 14**

_**PREVIOUSLY:**_

_"Hanna? Are you okay?"_

_She did a fake smile then said," Why wouldn't I be?"_

_"Because you're not." She gulped then stepped back a little. I started walking closer to her and she was getting really nervous. "You know how you can sense love? Well I'm like a dog. I can SENSE fear, and I can also tell when someone's lying." Her breathing got harder so I placed my hand over her heart and she jumped back._

_"What are you doing?"_

_"Why are you so jumpy?"_

_"I thought-" She paused then looked down._

_"You thought what?" She didn't answer. "Why is your heart beating so fast Hanna," I asked sternly. She still didn't answer. "ANSWER ME DAMMIT!"_

_"I CAN'T!" she yelled in tears._

_"Why not? You can't keep hiding whatever it is you're hiding from me without causing problems."_

_"What makes you think telling you won't create a bigger problem?" She knew I knew now._

_"Because it's never a good idea to keep secrets from your friends." She already messed up once by not telling me about Sean so she was already in a bad place. She just stared at me with tears in her eyes letting one fall before talking. I was hoping so much that what she was about to say proved I was paranoid and overexaggerating but it was the exact opposite._

_"I don't want you to be with Emily, Maya. I want you to be with me."_

* * *

The words Hanna just said to me made me wanna scream and curse her out at the same time, but instead I just stood there speechless. "Maya please say something," Hanna whined.

"Well what exactly do you want me to say Hanna? I mean you just admitted your feelings to your best friend's girlfriend." I just figured she'd say she had a crush on me but no, she went the COMPLETE other direction.

"Look ever since Em introduced you to us I felt some of theose symptons I explained to you, but I just thought something was wrong with my stomach at first, but I soon knew different cause I had that feeling every time I was around you. That's why I was kinda depressed when you left the mall." This is just too much. I mean I thought she was straight and now THIS!

"Hanna, just STOP. Please, just STOP!" She just stared at me after that. "Hanna you can't do this. You can't have feelings for me," I said outta anger knowing how dumb that sounds.

"I can't control how I feel about someone Maya."

"I know, I'm sorry. But dammit Hanna TRY to control yourself- No don't try, you NEED to control your self; it's not optional. I mean you're hittin on your best friend's gf. That's BEYOND wrong."

"Do you think I wanted to admit my feelings for you? I was hoping I could just hide the feeling so much that it'd just go away BUT IT DIDN'T!"

"But what you said to me was unacceptable. I'm in love with EMILY, NO ONE ELSE! And I will make sure NO ONE gets in the way of that even you," I warned.

She glared at me then said," Well you're just gonna have to deal with it." That was the last straw.

"Hell no Hanna I'm not gonna fuckin deal with this and don't think just because you're Em's best friend you're gonna just get away with this. I mean what kind of _BEST FRIEND _hits on their best friend's girl?"

"I SAID I CAN'T control that."

"Well if you can't control it, you-" I sighed before speaking again. "I can't be friends with you anymore Hanna and I don't think it's a good idea you talk to Em anymore right now either. Not until you can calm down your feelings for me."

"Em's my best friend. I'm not gonna just leave her because you said so." I got closer to her to seem more like a threat and I couod tell she was getting nervous again.

"You ARE gonna listen to me cause I don't think Em would like you much anyways if she knew you wanted her girl." I didn't want Em to know about this because I knew what damage it's do to us and to their friendship.

She let more tears fall then said,"I can't help how I feel."

"Well you need to because if not, neither me or Em will be around. You need to crush on someone else." I know that hurt her but I couldn't let her get between us and it wasn't selfish because I was looking out for Em too.

"Fine I won't talk to Em." She sighed then asked a question that almost made me punch her. "Can I at least kiss you?"

"WHAT THE HELL! ARE YOU OUT OF YOUR MIND!"

"No I'm not because if I kissed you it would help the feeling go away."

"NO IT WOULDN'T! Hanna you've OFFICIALLY lost your mind."

I backed away then said,"Hanna FIX yourself before you talk to me again. And i BETTER NOT catch you with Em either," I threatened hoping she'd get it together before I got even meaner. I then left her house holding back tears because of the stuff I just heard. I couldn't believe my ears STILL. I was BEYOND pissed that this was happening but I felt bad for her at the same time. But I shouldn't be pitying her. I guess I'm more upset at the fact Em's suffering because of Hanna's crush that I can't tell her about or really do anything else about it. I had a few hours before I saw her and now all could think about was the crush, and this was our first date. I REFUSED to let what happened with Hanna ruin it.

* * *

I managed to pull myself together before meeting up with Em. I FINALLY decided to let her drive since she was the one that asked me on the date and I'm letting her drive MY car. She rang the doorbell around 6 and I was MORE than happy to see her. "Hey baby," she said sweetly. "Hey beautiful," I said eyeing her outfit up and down noticing she was wearing the red scarf I bought her the other day. She looked so nice.

"So did you take care of your _BUISNESS?"_

I didn't wanna talk about this so I just said," Yeah problem solved," knowing damn well it was FAR from solved.

"Good. I figured you could get through to Hanna better than I could." So she did know.

"Yeah but it's probably best you don't talk to her for a while. She said she needed some space." God I hated lying to her but it was for her own good and the quicker Hanna snaps out of it, the less lying I'll have to do.

"Fair enough. As long as I get to be with you, I'll survive." She then smiled and said,"Glad I FINALLY get to drive."

"Well don't get too excited because this is the only time you will be."

"We'll see about that."

Seeing Em drive was sexy; she was right. But I'm still driving her everywhere. That was just my little treat. Dinner was delicious and really nice and now it was time for the movie. "Maya, there's something I wanna tell you." After what happened with Hanna those words didn't sound very good right now.

"About?" I asked a little worried.

"My mom called and told me that my dad was coming home." Phew, I was so relieved. Em talked about her dad alot and I was happy for her that he'd finally be returning and I was hoping I'd get to meet him. He seemed more calm than her mom from what I've heard.

"That's really great Em. What's his rank?"

"Lieutenant Coronel Pennsylvania National Guard."

"Wow, and you said he's been right in the middle of it?"

"Camp Phoenix," she answered.

"When's he get back?"

"In 10 days," she said with a huge smile.

"I can't imagine how happy you are."

"I'll be happy once he gets home. Then I'll be able to start breathing again," she informed me then ate some popcorn.

"Do I get to meet him," I asked sweetly. She did a little smirk then faced the screen. I knew that meant yes so I was happier. Now what's funny is outta all the movies that were playing we saw this old ass black and white film. This obviously was a joke because there's no way ANYONE could get into this, not even the old people who grew up with this stuff. But as long as I was with Em, it wouldn't be too bad. I think she read my mind cause she grabbed my hand and looked me dead in the eyes and smiled before turning her head back towards the screen. There was that feeling again and this time I wasn't alone because about 5 min in Em and I were staring into each others eyes with our hands on each others leg. She wanted it and so did I and I now knew why we went to see this movie.

She bit her lip which was so sexy and whispered,"I know you want it."

I then whispered in her ear,"Not as bad as you do." Challenge #2 and we were both in the heat lf the moment ignoring the movie and the light behind us. It was just us two now and it was time to make the move. She leaned in closer to me and kissed me gently on the lips before ramming her tongue in. It felt so good and she knew it. I no longer knew what was going on around me nor cared; it was all about the kiss and again it felt so good. Hell I was so into it I accidentally knocked the whole bucket of popcorn on the floor but I didn't care because I had a better taste in my mouth right now satisfying my cravings. Then after about 10 min of non stop kissing she started moving her hand closer and closer underneath my skirt (which I wore for this VERY reason) and suddenly... "Woah, woah, woah Em, save that for later," I whispered in her ear. And i thought I was horny.

"Sorry, I just couldn't keep my hands off," she whispered back before kissing me again. I wanted this to go on for hours even though by then my lips would've probably swelled up from so much kissing, but I was willing to accept that challenge. Anyways we made out basically the whole movie except for the few subconscious looks at the screen every now and then. When everyone was leaving we were too busy getting over the best make out session EVER to notice. But of course now that we weren't in darkness we needed to leave. So when we got to the car Em opened the drivers seat but didn't get in. "I think I'm too exhausted to drive home," she hinted. Damn if that tired her out how would she make it through super hot sex. Just kidding, this was only a warmup.

"You think this is tiring? Wait till I show you what's underneath the clothes," I flirted back.

"Please, this is nothing compared to that," she hinted before going to the passenger side. Why did she have to be so sexy? And to think before the date I couldn't stop thinking about the incident with Hanna. She's never coming between us again cause Emily is my mind eraser; I could never be upset for long and that is one of the main reasons I love her so much. Hanna now knows what she's up against.

**~Did you like XDD**


	15. Reunited

**~This chapter Em's dad comes home and Hanna and Maya do work things out ;) Nxt chapter Em comes out to her parents OH LORD! ENJOY! ~**

**CHAPTER 15**

The date was so amazing that I couldn't stop think about it nearly a week later. We definately need to go on another date ASAP and this tine Ima ask her. Hanna still was distant and not talking to really anyone, even Spencer and Aria. Damn, I didn't really think she would be THAT distant. If anything I thought she'd try and talk to Em anyways but I haven't seen her that much. I don't even think Em was paying as much attention to Hanna as me but I guess she couldn't because she didn't know the truth. Maybe I should tell her. No, no I'm not gonna bring that on her; it would kill her. Then out of no where, Hanna called me. It's been almost a week since I comfronted her, so I guess it's not as much of a shock. I answered the phone but I didn't say anything at first.

_**"Hello?" **_

She was nervous and I started to regret answering the phone but then I decided to just talk.

_**"Hey."**_

_**"Maya, I'm so sorry. I am SOOO,soo sorry."**_

She was starting to cry and I knew she meant it.

_**"I think it's gonna take you alot more than an apology-"**_

_**"I know Maya, I know and I'll do anything to make up for it. I don't care what it is."**_

I was shocked at her words but to be honest, after what I said I didn't really know what she could do for me right now. She didn't ruin my date with me, even though I thought she was at first; no.

_**"Thanks Han, but actually I think an apology just might do the trick for now."**_

_**"No, I won't feel better until I do something for you. There's gotta be something you want."**_

A free car wash? OMG I should want something but I just don't.

_**"Sorry Han,I guess I just am satisfied. I mean maybe just hearing you apologize was enough."**_

I was actually pretty shocked at my own words cause if I didn't know any better, it seemed like I might have a soft spot for her. Maybe I was more forgiving than I thought.

_**"Yeah right, you were about to kill my ass for admitting this to you and now you're saying an apology's enough?"**_

She had a point but I honestly would just feel good if Em didn't find out because that would be the huge problem here.

_**"O.K there is something I want."**_

_**"I knew it."**_

_**"Well it's not what you think. I REALLY don't want Em to know about this so if she asks what was wrong I want you to tell her you had this huge mystery crush and you didn't wanna tell anyone cause you were afraid of looking desperate."**_

_**"How does that make me look desperate?"**_

_**"I mean you were desperate right?"**_

_**"Yeah but-"**_

_**"Wait, did you ever tell Em about Sean?"**_

Now that I think about it she might not have informed Em about Sean because they haven't talked in almost a week.

_**"I told Mona but that was it."**_

_**"Just tell her you were having a tough time getting over Sean and it was really upsetting you."**_

_**"Yeah right; a week? Who would buy that?"**_

_**"Um ANYONE? I mean it could take weeks even MONTHS for someone to get over a breakup. If I lost Em..."**_

I couldn't finish because just the thought had me in tears.

_**"Hey, you don't have to go there. I understand. I'll just tell them I was getting over Sean."**_

Glad she understood.

_**"Good cause I REALLY don't want Em to find out about this because she'll freak."**_

_**"And she'll probably never wanna talk to me again."**_

_**"Well I don't know about all that; yall are best friends."**_

_**"But you're right, what kind of best friend hits on their best friend's girl."**_

I did say that but I realized how impossible it is to hide your feelings for a person. I almost couldn't hide them in front of Pam's mom the night of homecoming but I managed with a really retarded ass lie.

_**"Trust me, Em won't hate you."**_

_**"But what if she finds out? I mean there's no way we can keep this from her forever."**_

She's right but I was hoping she would find out MUCH later when it wouldn't matter as much like MONTHS!

_**"Then I guess we'll just deal with it. But you won't be alone; we'll both have to deal with it together."**_

No matter what I wasn't gonna blame all this on Han cause I'm the one that wanted to keep this secret.

_**"Thanks Maya."**_

_**"No problem and I gotta admit, I missed having you around."**_

I really did cause she was a fun person to hang with and funny.

_**"Me too. Glad to have you back."**_

_**"In a different way of course." **_

_**"The right way this time."**_

I knew she still liked me but atleast now she had it under control and that was good enough for me.

* * *

So after the talk with Hanna I decided to go to Em's and hang out a bit. I felt kinda guilty seeing her though because of the phone call and the fact that I was keeping this big secret from her, but like I said it was for the best. We sat in the bed for a while with me holding her in my arms while listening to the CD I made for her. She was a little down since she and Hanna haven't talked in a week. "I really miss Hanna but it's so unlike her not to talk to me about stuff when she's upset," Emily said.

I knew the truth but I couldn't tell her so i just said this instead," Maybe the Hanna you knew wasn't the Hanna who told secrets," hinting somethings changed about her.

She looked at me wierd before saying," Is there something I should know?"

"No, no Hanna's okay trust me. She even called me today before I came over here so she should be calling you soon."

She got up to change the CD then said,"Wow, shocked she talked to you before talking to me. What did you threaten her or something?" YES, but that's not why she called. I just laughed then outta no where Em's phone rang. That can't be Hanna already. "Can you get that? If it's Han out her on speaker."

"You really think she'd like it if she was on blast?" I said before picking up her phone.

"Well it's not like she hasn't talked to you already," Em reminded. I looked at the phone and noticed that it wasn't Han but I answered anyways.

"Hello?" No one responded.

"Is someone there? I can hear you breathing." This was creepy. Em took the phone and said hello too but no one answered her either. Shit maybe it was Hanna. She then hung up and outta no where we heard someone come in the house. I wasn't ready for some Paranormal Acitivity game, but no matter what I was willing to protect Em at all costs. So we both got up and stood near the end of her bed with her behind me. We still heard footsteps and now they were getting closer and I was about to have a heart attack. "HELLO?" I said a little louder but still no response. Was it a ghost? But before I could panic anymore, a nice looking man in an army uniform came to the door and Em's face lit up. It was her dad and I couldn't believe I'd get to meet him the 1st day he returns home. He hugged her for a long time and it was such a beautiful sight to see. I don't think I'd be able to live without my dad that long or anyone I loved.

"Dad this is Maya," Emily introduced.

"Hi, it's great to FINALLY meet you after hearing such great things," I said while shaking his hand.

"Same here. I know you treat her like a queen," he said to my suprise. Did Em tell her dad the truth but not her mom?

"She's a sweetheart," I said right before Pam showed up. Great just what I needed.

"Maya?" she said shocked at my presence. "Sorry I didn't know Em had company."

"It's okay Pam," I reassured her.

"Well I think we're ready for some family time so, Maya?" By the way she said that I knew she wanted me to get out. Dammit and I just got here but since her dad was home maybe I'd get invited over.

"Oh, right," I said hesitantly then grabbed my bag. Em caught my disappointment and mouthed "Call you later," to me before I walked out. But before leaving I had to get some satisfaction so I eyed her up and down then blew a kiss to her which she caught with her mouth and winked back. The cutest goodbye ever I swear. I also was sure on one thing, Em wasn't coming out to her mom alone; I was gonna be here to help support her when she tells her the truth no matter what.

**~Sweet ending but how long can Maya and Hanna keep the secret from Em?**


	16. We're in This Together

**~The big secret of Em's is FINALLY revieled to her parents but in my version Maya's gonna be there with her to support her and Waynes gonna be EXTREMELY accepting. Pam's still the problem tho. Anyways ENJOY cuz nxt chapter is DINNER ;) ~**

**CHAPTER 16**

So after leaving Em's house I couldn't stop thinking about the moment she saw her dad. Like I said it was so beautiful and I had confidence that coming out to her mom wouldn't be so hard. Later on Em did call me and asked me to come over tomorrow after breakfast. Of course I said yes and was eager for tomorrow to come so I can see my baby. But when she said that she seemed a little nervous.

_**"You allright Em?"**_

_**"Yeah. It's just that my mom has been on my case ever since you left."**_

_**"On your case about what? Me being there?"**_

Was she really that uptight. I didn't know Em's dad was gonna magically appear while I was over there and neither did she.

_**"I don't know. She just seems irritated about something and is taking it out on me."**_

_**"Do you need me to come over there?"**_

_**"Maybe. I just know its gonna be harder to tell my parents the truth if my moms got some problem with you."**_

_**"Wait a min, your dad doesn't know about us?"**_

_**"No why would he?"**_

_**"He said 'I know you treat her like a queen' which made me think he knew."**_

I mean that sounds like more than just a friendship.

_**"Oh, no he said that cause I informed him on how sweet you are and that you would do anything for me."**_

_**"You didn't tell him about Ben did you?"**_

_**"Please, I could never tell them that without my mom lecturing me on how dumb it was for me to be alone in a locker room after school hours."**_

_**"What the hell? But that wasn't your fault!"**_

_**"Tell that to my mom. She'll always find a way to make ME look guilty."**_

And to think I loved her mom the first day I met her.

**"Well when do you think you'll tell them?"**

**"I wanna tell them tomorrow after you come over."**

**"Aaw that soon; you sure?"**

**"Yeah it's getting really hard to keep holding back the feeling I have for such an amazing girl."**

**That was so sweet and I'm glad she wanted to tell them immediately cause if anyone would have trouble hiding their feelings it was me.**

**"You know what's funny? The night I picked you up for homecoming I told your mom that it's tradition where I'm from for the girl to get their friends the flowers instead of the guy getting their date the flowers."**

**"OMG she believed you?"**

**"I'm not sure. Either she picked up on the hint or fell for one of the dumbest lies EVER! And I also said that on Valentine's Day the girls buy the teddy bears and flowers, not the guys. But that wasn't really a lie cause there were alot of gays where I lived."**

**"Now she HAD to get that hint."**

**"Well I didn't wanna expose you so I came up with that BS and hoped your mom understood what I really meant so that way when you tell her she won't be as shocked."**

**"Well thanks but I'm not really sure how good my mom is with hints."**

**"Well as long as I'm here to support you they can't kill you."**

**"But what if my mom kicks you out? Or worse, what if she won't let me see you anymore?"**

**"Oh babe I REFUSE to let that happen. If your mom is gonna go THAT far, she can go jump in a lake. And besides we lives inches from each other. The only way we couldn't see each other is if our houses were made of metal."**

**"Trust me my mom would make sure something like that would happen."**

**"Don't worry Em, everything is gonna be okay, I promise."**

Why the hell did I make her a promise I can't guarantee? Well either way, Em wasn't going anywhere and neither was I NO MATTER WHAT!

**"Thanks Maya. I know I can count on you."**

**"I'm always here for you babe."**

**"Well I gotta go but I'll call later and see you tomorrow. I love you."**

**"I love you too Emily."**

* * *

So it was 12PM and I Was waiting for Em's call so I could come over and help her tell her parents the truth. She called not too long after that but she sounded upset.

**"Babe, what's wrong?"**

**"Maya I don't think I wanna do this anymore."**

**"Why not?"**

**"Breakfast was BEYOND awkward and my mom barely looked at me the whole time. I KNOW she knows something.**"

Well I would hope she'd know something. I made it pretty obvious homecoming night.

**"I mean is that such a bad thing?"**

**"Well if she knows about us she's obviously upset about it and wondering when I'll tell her so she can send me to camp or something."**

**"Em calm down. Your mom is not sending you anywhere."**

**"How do you know that? You can be optimistic all you want but what if telling them does more harm than good."**

**"Well not telling os worse because you'll havta keep lying and hiding your feelings and trust me, you can't do that forever. And besides if your mom sends you anywhere best believe Ima be right there with you."**

I could tell she was smiling and a little calmer. I didn't want her to have a heart attack.

_**"We're in this together Em. Whatever happens I'll still be there."**_

_**"You'd really leave everything to be with me?"**_

_**"Em you ARE my everything. As long as I have you I'm complete."**_

Her mood instantly changed after that.

**"Allright Maya, I'm ready."**

**"So you want me to come now?"**

**"Yes, I want my parents to know why I'm so happy and if they can't accept it then fuck them- well my mom."**

**"Wow someone's lightned up."**

**"Just hearing you say I'm your everything is all I needed. See you in a few babe."**

* * *

I got to Em's and started to get nervous but no matter what we weren't backing down. "You ready babe?"

"Let's get this over with," she said with worry in her voice. I kissed her since no one was looking to make her feel better.

"Better?"

"Yeah and soon we can do that freely," she said with a smile. So we headed into the living room where her parents were sitting waiting for us. I guess she informed them she needed to talk before I got here.

"Hi Maya. Nice to see you again," said.

"Nice to see you too ."

"Call me Wayne." Pam looked around before speaking to me.

"Maya?" she said with a question instead of a greeting. I just did a fake smile to her since she couldn't greet me properly. This must be what Em meant about Pam's behavior but happy or not we were still telling them the truth.

"As I told you before there's something I wanna tell you guys. It's really important and it's time you know." I could tell she was starting to get nervous so I rubbed her shoulder.

"And Maya HAD to be here?" Pam asked rudely.

I was about ready to shove that stick of hers even farther up her ass than it already was, but I just ignore it and said,"Yes for support."

"Support with what?" she wondered.

"Honey, give her a chance," Wayne said to Pam. "We're listening dear."

"Well as you know me and Maya are really good friends and care about each other a lot."

"And we've become VERY close and can talk to each other about anything," I added emphasizing VERY.

"And I just thought you two should know the truth... about us," Em said almost choking on the word 'us.' I noticed Pam starting to tense up and clump her hands together. Her dad on the other hand looked calm and understanding... SO FAR.

"What about you guys?" Wayne asked.

Em laughed nervously then said,"I can't."

"Em, look at me." She looked at me. "You can do this; I'm right here," I said to her sweetly then decided to hold her hand right in front of her parents. Pam DEFINATELY noticed and was starting to get more tense. She already knew the truth. Em just looked at me holding back tears then turned back towards her parents.

"Mom, dad, I'm not who you think I am."

"What? I'd know you anywhere I got a picture of you in my wallet," Wayne said. Em was starting to tense up too; her hands were REAL clammy.

"I'm 8 years old in that picture, that's a different girl." She started to look away letting a tear fall. Poor Em, i wish her parents were accepting like mine then this wouldn't be so hard for her.

Her dad noticed her pain and said,"Emmy," with concern. Go Em.

"I'm, gay," she said softly letting more tears fall. "And I'm in love with Maya." Wow I didn't know she was gonna say all that but I was really proud of her for coming out to them even though it was hard. Her mom was OFFICIALLY pissed but Wayne on the other hand seemed calm.

"Emmy, it's okay," he said before getting up. "I still love you no matter what. And I'm glad you're with someone who I know will treat you right." He then hugged En and I nearly cried at his acceptance. Pam on the other hand...

"Mom?" Em asked worringly.

"I'm sorry, I can't-" she just got up and left the room looking like a complete bitch. I wanted to curse her out so bad but Wayne took care of it.

"I'm sorry sweetheart," he said before kissing Em's forehead and going after Pam. Em broke out in tears and I couldn't believe her dad could be so accepting but her mom would just walk out like that. She's gonna pay sooner or later for hurting Em this much.

"My mom will never look at me the same again. She probably doesn't even love me anymore," Emily cried. I comforted her holding her in my arms hoping her mom would get over herself. This is her daughter for crying out loud.

"She still loves you Em. She's just gonna be difficult but you'll get through it and I'll help you every step of the way." I swear she started crying harder after I said that. "But there is one positive thing outta all this." She wiped her tears then looked up at me. "You still have your dad. He still loves you no matter what and is happy you're with me." She tried to smile and I knew it was hard so I kissed her cheek and said,"It's okay Emily. It's all gonna be okay." But after saying that I heard Pam yelling from upstairs and I knew things were gonna be rough with Em but I refused to leave until Pam apologized or said something nice to her daughter. Em got up and walked halfway up the stairs to listen in.

"_Pam you can't just walk away from all this. THIS IS OUR DAUGHTER!"_

_"Well I can't accept it cause I know Maya's corrupting her."_

_"That's not how it looks to me."_

There was a pause then I heard Pam say "Look at this." What was she referring to?

_"Where were these?"_

_"In Emily's room under her pillow."_

She found the booth pix of me and Em kissing. That's what was wrong.

_"What does she freakin dream about this stuff?"_

_"So she can't dream now?"_

_"This is wrong, COMPLETELY and I can't believe you're okay with Em in there with this girl."_

THIS girl. I have a damn name.

_"She has a name and I'm not in love with the idea but this is who she is and she's happy. Why can't you see that?"_

_"BECAUSE IT'S NOT HER! Maya made her this way."_

_"STOP accusing Maya."_

I can't believe he stood up for me.

_"It's one thing if you can't accept the idea but don't go blaming Maya for Em's ways. She obviously is a mice girl and really cares about Em if she stood there with Em to help her cone out to us, which shouldn't have been such a shameful event."_

There was an even longer pause and Em was starting to cry again. "We can leave if you want-"

"No, I'm not about to let my mom talk about you any old way or hurt me anymore." And to my suprise Em busted in Pam's and Wayne's room.

"EMILY!" her mom exclaimed.

"Mom I REFUSE to take this from you. I love Maya and nothing Is gonna change that. Maya didn't make me this way so stop blaming her. Stop looking at her like she's a disease and show her some respect. She's my girlfriend and if you can't accept it then I guess you can't accept me." She then snatched the booth pictures from the bed and walked out. Damn the girl was brave and I'm glad she stood up to her mom cause if I said anything I would've been banned from the house. But OMG why is Em so hot right now. I know this is an inappropriate time to be thinking that but seeing her stand up to her mom was so courageous and unlike her. I was BEYOND proud of her but I'll tell her at a more appropriate time.

"Em where are you going?"

"For a walk. I need to clear my head," she said with anger STILL sounding hot.

"You want me to come?" I asked wondering if it was a good idea I come with her.

"Of course," she said calmly before kissing me. "We're in this together."

~**Wasn't the ending sweet and her dad? Will Pam be more sand when Em gets back or worse. STAY TUNED!** **And to the person that said they wish there wasn't as much drama, there has to be drama otherwise this would be a fairytale. But don't worry this is one of the last BIG dramas of their relationship.**


	17. The Dinner

**~I was on a roll today guys. I might upload chapter 18 today too but otherwise tomorrow ;) Dinner scene and Pam's reactions. Next chapter will FINALLY have sum sexy time ;)))) ENJOY~**

**CHAPTER 17**

The walk with Em lasted for about 2 hours before we decided to head back. "You sure you're ready to go back?"

"Yes. My mom needs to know that I'm not taking her crap." Glad she was so confident.

"I think I'm gonna go back home."

"Why? I thought we were in this together."

"We are, I just think its best if I'm not around when you go back. It might cause more problems." Yeah me being there would make her mom think less of her and I don't want that.

"O.K I understand."

"But I still wanna make sure you're treated right. So I'll call you in a min and you'll put me on speaker and hide the phone in your pocket so I can hear everything that's going on."

"Good idea."

* * *

So about 20 min later Em went back home and I was ready to listen in on what her mom had to say. Apparently her mom was standing by the door when she got home.

_**"You're back."**_

_**"Yeah, I'm back."**_

_**"Listen Em I'm not gonna lie and say I like this because I don't and I don't understand how you could have feelings for her."**_

_**"I didn't understand it either but I soon learned nothing was gonna change how I felt."**_

_**"What about Ben?"**_

_**"Ben was an excuse for me to prove I'm straight but it just made things more complicated."**_

There was a pause and I was starting to get worried.

_**"Well I'm sorry honey about how I acted earlier. After hearing you tell me off,I guess I had to listen. I'm not all accepting like your dad and this isn't gonna be easy for me but I'm gonna TRY and make things work because you're my daughter and I love you."**_

I wonder if she rehearsed that before Em came home. I still wasn't falling for it.

_**"I love you too mom and thank you."**_

I really hope Em wasn't falling for this shit because if I was there she wouldn't have been as accepting.

_**"And to make up for my behavior I decide to invite Maya over for dinner tomorrow."**_

_**"OMG mom that's great! Thank you."**_

_**"Is there anything she can't eat?"**_

_**"Seafood."**_

I couldn't believe what I was hearing. Just a few hours ago Pam was ready to disown Em and now she's inviting me over? Who's holding the gun to her head?

"_**O.K. Let her know."**_

I'm assuming she walked off cause I didn't hear her voice anymore.

_**"Maya?"**_

_**"Emily don't tell me you fell for that."**_

_**"Fell for what?"**_

_**"There's no way your mom has turned a new lead when just a few hours ago she wouldn't even look at you."**_

_**"I mean she invited you to dinner."**_

_**"Yeah to SEEM like an accepting person. You know if I was there she wouldn't have been as accepting."**_

_**"Em I promise you this is all an act."**_

_**"And if it's not?"**_

_**"Then I owe you an apology and I'll let you drive to school for a week."**_

Yeah I was THAT confident I was right cause her driving was a NO!

_**"Hmm then I REALLY hope you're wrong."**_

_**"By Em."**_

_**"Wait, Hanna called me this morning before you came over."**_

I was shocked because Hanna and Em haven't talked ever since the confession.

_**"Oh really?"**_

_**"Yeah. She wants me and you to come over tomorrow."**_

_**"Did she ever tell you what was wrong?"**_

_**"She and Sean were having problems and broke up. That's why she was so upset."**_

At-least she stuck to the story.

_**"So yall are cool now?"**_

_**"Yes and I'm glad because I missed her and I'm glad we'll all get to start hanging out again."**_

Was it okay for me to be feeling THIS guilty? I was debating whether or not to tell her the truth, but I just couldn't especially not right now.

_**"Me too. Emily?"**_

_**"Yeah?"**_

I took a pause before speaking.

_**"I love you."**_

_**"I love you too."**_

Yeah I just couldn't tell her. I'd feel too bad.

_**"See ya tomorrow babe."**_

* * *

Tonight was the big dinner and I was so nervous. I barely got any sleep because I was so nervous. I don't know why I was so nervous though because I felt that nothing I'd do would impress Pam. Maybe I was trying to impress Wayne. I arrived at Em's house around 8 hoping I could prove to Em, Pam was faking acceptance. "Hey Maya," Em said then kissed me.

"Hey Em," I said calmly even though she sensed something.

"Don't worry Maya, my mom won't poison you," she joked. That was the least of my concerns but I guess I was panicking for nothing. "Come on in Maya." So I came in and was welcomed by Wayne.

"Nice to see you again Maya."

"Nice to see you to Wayne." Pam stared for a min before speaking.

"Hello maya," she said not being rude for once, even though I could tell she wanted to. So after the greeting we all sat down at the table. We were eating Roast, Salad and Potatoes. YUM! I started to talk wondering where Wayne was gonna be after they shipped him back to Texas.

"So where in Texas will you be stationed?"

"Fort Hood, but I'm not leaving just yet." I laughed then ate some of the roast hoping this wouldn't be awkward.

"So are both your folks from California Maya?" Wayne asked.

"Yeah. They met in Berkley at a 'No Nukes Rally.' Once me and my brother came along, they got married and we moved to San Jose." I know Pam found that a little odd.

"You guys were already here when your parents got married?" she asked confused.

"I was the flower girl." She just looked at me wierd and I was getting nervous again. So I just blurted out,"I guess they wanted to make sure it was real before they 'tied the knot." Probably not my best choice of words.

"Two children wasn't real enough?" Pam questioned. I was about to die and Em knew it so she butted in.

"Oh tell the story on how your dad asked your mom." This might lighten things up.

So I laughed then said,"My dad's this raging, crazy romantic so he proposed to my mom with a sharpie." Wayne and Pam just stared at me confused. "Oh he didn't have a ring, so he drew one on her finger with a felt pen."

Wayne laughed and Pam said,"That's a very clever placeholder."

"No that's the only one she's ever had. Once the ink wore off she retraced it with a tattoo." Wayne laughed and seemed open to the idea.

"Wow, now why didn't I think of that." I could tell Pam felt my family life was strange and was getting uncomfortable. Or she just didn't like what I was saying because it was coming from me. See, I knew she wouldn't accept me.

"Imma go get some more wine," she said looking upset.

"Oh honey our anniversary's coming up and I think I'm gonna invest in some felt tip markers." Me and Em laughed but Pam didn't find it anywhere near amusing. Fine, she wanted to play that game, I'd make it worse. So I slipped my foot outta my flat and started playing footsie with Em hoping she's see. She was pissin me off so much cause Wayne was up here laughing and having a good time while she was running off once again. I was DONE.

* * *

When dinner ended me and Em headed outside on the porch. I wanted to make sure she was okay. "Did I embarrass you?"

"No they loved you and dad was definately hooked."

"THEY meaning your dad right."

"My mom will come around trust me," she said with hope.

"No she won't. She ran out on dinner and didn't come back for like 10 min. She critizized everything I said And still looked at me like I was a disease. Your mom's not accepting; she's the COMPLETE opposite." She paused then looked at me.

"I know, you're right. I just wish you WEREN'T."

"You're in denial and it's okay. I've been in denial recently _(referring to the Hanna thing)_"

"I guess I'll survive as long as you're by my side," she said sweetly.

"We're in this together."

"You wanna change before we go to Hanna's?" SHIT, I COMPLETELY forgot about that. I guess cause deep down I wasn't ready for all of us to hang yet; I'd just feel too guilty.

"Would it kill you if I bailed on that?" Her smile went away and I knew she was disappointed. "I was exhausted; didn't get much sleep. I was WAAAY too nervous."

"Really cause when I saw you earlier at school you were-"

"One of us had to keep it together. You were one buckle short of a straight jacket." Corney I know, but Iwasn't lying; Ireally was tired. She laughed then kissed me but before I could get into it she backed away. Her mom came out.

"Sorry to interupt. I just wanted to give Mayasomething to take to her folks." I knew she felt guilty and uncomfortable seeing us kiss soI said thanks and hugged her. I could tell that hug was wierd but I didn't care because I know longer had any intentions on pleasing Pam. She was just gonna havta deal with it.

**~Is Pam gonna snap? And like I said NO TRU NORTH so if she snaps it won't be cause of that.**


	18. Girl on Girl Code for Romance

**~Here is the long awaited emaya sexy time. Now sadly for you guys I won't be able to post daily anymore because I'm about to start writing my new TV Show called "The World's End." I'll still write in my free time at school (which I'll have a lot of) but it won't be as mandatory as before. So consider this a going away present (even tho I'll still be here XD) Don't worry I WILL finish this but I just won't update as fast as before. I could never do that to you guys.****It's the ****best yet so enjoy!~**

**AN: Oh and btw to the person that sed this was 6th grade level... It is no where NEAR! It's rated M for a reason :)**

**Fixed the bold letters and typos :)**

**CHAPTER 18**

Today was better because me and Em were supposed to be hanging out after school. I was happy but she hit me with some sad news this morning: her dad is gone because they wanted him in Texas at the end of the month. I couldn't believe it because he was the one that accepted me and Em and he just got here. I wish they'd ship Pam off to Texas. But I could still survive with her around; I've managed this long. So at lunch I met up with Em while she was in the middle of talking with her friends.

"Hey," she said before kissing me. I loved kissing her in public because it felt so real.

"Are we still on for later?" I was starting to wonder if coming over after lastnight was a good idea. "You know, now that your dad's gone?"

"My dad knows how my mom feels about us."

"In other words, she tolerates me," I said with a smirk.

"Look she's spending the day in the city okay? You have nothing to worry about I promise."

"What's later?" Spencer asked curiously.

"Studying." Yeah right, we weren't gonna get any studying done. "Is that girl on girl code for romance?" Hanna asked jokingly even though I knew she already knew the answer.

"Well-" I began but Em cut me off.

"No Hanna we're ACTUALLY studying." Stop lying.

"Hmm whatever you say," Hanna hinted.

"You know your friend is the romantic," I hinted to her friends.

"Is she?" Spencer questioned.

"Oh, yeah. Walks in the rain, picnics by the lake, dancing naked in candlelight." I couldn't help but take a deep breath after that one cause seeing her naked… Spencer and Aria stared but Hanna smirked at the idea like she wanted to join. "I'm just kidding. We go to dinner and a movie just like you guys." Yeah, if dinner and a movie is a code for sexy tease challenges. Enough with the lies. "Well she's not ENTIRELY kidding, Emily would love to do all of those things especially the last one"-

"O.K you shared enough," Em said then pulled me away. All her friends knew I was right.

* * *

So after school I went to Em's house and she was right, NO SIGHT OF PAM! I was so relieved and also eager cause I knew this could be the day. The day I prove my love to my beauty. But I think Em really planned on studying, that's the sad part. So I got closer to Em (who had her head in a deep in a book) so I could distract her.

"Whatcha doing?" she asked innocently.

"Come on, you don't really HAVE to study today."

"Yes we do," she said seriously. Was she okay? I kissed her cheek to cheer her up. She let out a cute little chuckle.

"No we don't," I said lightly in her ear. She was starting to get nervous and I knew she now felt just like me, but was trying to hide it.

"If we go there we're not gonna be able to stop," she warned me.

"Who said I wanted to stop," I whispered in her ear. She quivered a little at my words then gulped. I kept my focus on her hoping it would convince her but instead she closed her book and got up from the bed.

"What's wrong Em?"

"We can't do that," she said with a little fear in her voice.

"Why not? Do you have a 3 month rule or something." I was hoping my retarted joke would lighten her mood but she ended up looking more worried.

"No Maya." Was I intimidating her? So I got up from the bed and stood in front of her. "Are you nervous?" I asked already knowing the anwer. She shook her head yes and started getting teary eyed. "Aaw babe don't cry," I said then whiped a tear from her eye. "We don't have to do that-"

"No trust me I wanna do it. It's just-" She paused. "I've never done this before and I know you have and what if you're not satisfied"-

"Woah Em, slow down. First of all how do you know I've done it before?"

"It's not hard to believe." She is right but I didn't love them, I LOVE HER! I cuffed her face in my hands. "Babe, NO ONE can compare to you. Yes I"ve done it before but I didn't love them or even like some of them. I love you and that's all that matters. And trust me Em, you're no where NEAR unsatisfying." Did she COMPLETELY forget about the "TEASE CHALLENGE?"

She smiled and said, "Yeah I guess that was foolish of me to say."

"Em you almost made me reach my peak without even touching me. Imagine how much damage you would do when you did." I started to walk away with a smirk but I didn't get very far before Em jerked me around and started kissing me with such force I almost forgot how innocent she was a second ago. Her tongue was so powerful it was making mine seem weak.

She then stopped and said, "I want you so bad Maya," nearly outta breath. The words made me weak at the knees.

"You've got me," I whispered making her quiver again. She then picked me up and pinned me against the wall still kissing me with such force and passion. The heat of the moment was back and this time we would BOTH take charge. I started to move my hand up and down her waist and before I knew it she pulled off her shirt and threw it in a corner, to my surprise. Damn, this was the hottest she's ever been and I was already soaking wet at the sight. But before I could start to take off my tank top, she did it for me. Gosh I was so BEYOND turned on right now. You couldn't stop me even if the house was on fire, a fire we'd probably cause because of all the sexy heat. I then wrapped my legs around her waist and I caught a cute smile from Em.

"I'm so glad you're petite." I chuckled a bit then let her carry me back to the bed with her on top of me.

"No, no baby, I go first. You have to watch and learn," I warned before turning her over taking control. I began kissing her again letting my hand roam freely up and down her beautiful body as I please. I started to travel down to her "forbidden area" and stuck my hand halfway inside her panties. She quivered at my touch and started breathing harder. This was such a beautiful sight to see. I then got close to her ear and whispered, "You tell me when you want me to go in," making her tremble and bite her lips. I was so tempted to go inside myself to calm down the ocean in my panties, but instead I slid both her bra straps down then put my hands over her boobs (with the bra still on)

"Please Maya. I want you inside," Em whispered (her voice so low and seductive it made ME tremble.)

"I haven't finished the tour yet." My hands were now on Em's back unhooking her bra. This was the moment I get to see my beauty's amazing top half. But when she felt the bra unhook, she got nervous again kinda like she was when she asked me that innocent question earlier. She put hr hands over her chest and looked right into my eyes. "It's okay Em; these are treasures and soon you'll get to see mine," I said sweetly to her.

"There's no way mine are as amazing as yours." Yeah right.

I kissed her gently then said, "Stop the nonsense baby. You're the most beautiful girl in the world and that means EVERY part of you is beautiful." She smiled. "Come on, let me see the beautiful treasure." She then moved her hands slowly and put them around my waist. They were so beautiful and I felt the need to worship them. "You have such beautiful breasts," I said before kissing her. I then started kissing her gently from her neck down to her stomach before moving back to her breasts. I wanted to suck on them so bad (like it was a need.)

"I want you to bite 'em," Em whispered to my surprise. Sucking and biting? Yeah my jeans were soaked now too. So I started licking her nipples before biting hard on them making her moan a little.

"Like that," I whispered.

"Harder." No way; I was so surprised at how much of a freak she was right now but I took her command and started biting harder.

"Ooh, just like that," Em whispered while letting out another little moan. I continued biting them for a little bit before I had the need to go down and finish the tour.

"Can I see the rest of your beautiful body now," I whispered seductively in her ear.

"Yes my queen. I want you to go deep, deep inside me." Ooh going deep would make her cum so hard she might squirt, but I think she forgot that she's a virgin for a second.

"I don't wanna hurt you babe," I said to her hoping she'd catch on.

"It's okay, the deeper ou go the shorter the pain." She was right but I was still gonna be gentle because popping a cherry is HELLA PAINFUL! So I began to head down to the best part of the tour unzipping her jeans and pulling them down. To my shock, unlike her bra, her hands never touched her pantiez. She WAS ready. I kissed around her panties before gently removing them from her body. AMAZING!

"You ready?" I warned her. She shook her head yes then bit her lip again. She was ready and so was I. So I began kissing around working my way to the opening spreading her legs open so I could get a good view and she did the same by sitting up against a pillow so she could watch me do it. I HAD to take my jeans off now otherwise they'd be leaking. So after taking off my jeans I began to gently suck on her clit making her legs quiver. Then I began to lick inside and around it. My ONLY goal right no was to make her cum HARD and tremble and possibly shout my name.

"OMG Maya that feels so good," she said weakly. I continued to move my tongue up and down making her moan more and more. After a few min she was starting to clench up and I knew she was about to cum all over my face (the moment I've been waiting for.)

"Ooh Maya, I think I'm about to cum." Hearing her say that made me EXTREMELY happy making me go faster.

"Ooh babe you taste so good," I said right in the middle of pleasing her. Her legs were starting to tremble but REALLY hard this time and I knew it was about to happen.

"Ooh MAYA!" she yelled at her peak. "I'm gonna cum, I'M GONNA CUM!" Her eyes began to roll back and she bit her lips really hard I think trying not to scream but I wanted to hear her scream. It would be the sexiest thing in the world. It was coming, it was coming and she DEFINITELY knew it now cause she started gripping the bed for her life. Then before I knew it… "I'M CUMMING!" she yelled then started to orgasm. Her juices were all over my mouth and the taste was so sweet I didn't wanna stop.

I then got closer to her face and whispered, "You wanna taste?" I then stuck my tongue in her mouth letting her taste her juices and she loved it because I swear she was kissing me more forcefully than before.

"I wanna taste you," she said wearily.

"Not yet babe; I haven't finished the tour yet," I whispered before going back down. Now it was time for the not so fun part: popping her cherry. "Now no matter how much it hurts, don't make me stop. The sooner I do it the better orgasms you'll have," I informed her.

"I won't let you stop babe." So I was still near her face with my hand down so I could kiss her while I did it (to distract her from the pain) SO I gently stuck one finger inside and moved it in and out going deeper each time. She was starting to moan but not in a good way this time. So I began kissing her moving my finger a little faster making her whimper. I hated hurting her but it was now or never and I wanted to be the one to do this to her; proved I was hers.

"2," she whimpered.

"You sure babe?"

"Yes, I want it to be over," she whined so innocently. I began kissing her again but with more force hopefully distracting her more than before. So I put two fingers in and started off slow going faster and deeper each time. She started groaning again and whimpering more. "OOW," she whimpered.

"Don't worry babe, I'm almost done," I assured her starting to go faster until… "SHIT!' Em yelled. IT was over and I was so glad because I hated putting her through pain but there was no less painful way to do it. She was bleeding butI wiped it on the side of the bed cause I didn't wanna scare her.

"The hard part's over now babe." She started to kiss me out of relief then demanded she get on top of me. Now that I've finished the tour, it was only fair. "You can do whatever you want to me," I whispered seductively in her ear making her tremble yet again. She then flipped me over and immediately unhooked my ba. Damn she is such a freak; I would've never thought this was her first time until I broke her hymen. She then started kissing me down my neck stopping at my stomach.

"I'm ready to see your treasures," Em flirted.

"Go ahead freaky girl," I responded with a smirk while she removed my bra from my body.

"You're breasts are amazing Maya. I just wanna kiss the and bite them..." But before she could finish she began to suck on them hard enough to leave marks.

"Bite a hard as you want," I insisted.

"If I did that you wouldn't have any remains," she warned. Damn she was making me so wet. Is it possible for me to cum without any contact down there? She started biting and it felt so good making me moan and quiver each bite.

"Damn Em that feels so good."

"Wait till I go inside." Where did all this sexy ass confidence come from?

"Can't wait." She then started kissing around my panties teasing me a bit before removing them. I could tell by her facial expression she was amazed just like I was when I first saw hers.

She started gently kissing it before spreading apart my legs and going in.

"Damn Maya, i didn't know a girl could get so wet," she said shocked at how wet I was.

"Maybe if you weren't so amazingly beautiful..." I joked.

"Wow I can't believe I have that much power. Can't wait to taste," she flirted before licking her lips and going inside. She's barely done anything yet I was already trembling. The way her tongue moved around my clit made me quiver and seeing her sexy ass in the air eating me out made me drip all in her mouth.

"Ooh Em your tongue is amazing," I said running outta breath. I don't even think it was a min yet I was about to hit my pick because I was BEYOND wet. Em said "Mmm" lightly at the sight. She knew I was about to cum. My legs were starting to shake and I needed to grip onto the bed cause the feeling was here. "Oooh you're about to make me cum so fukkin hard." I've never felt this strong of an orgasm before and it felt so amazing like my body was outta control. She gripped onto my ass tighter excited at the sight and feeling of me about to cum. Then before I knew it my clit was THROBBING and I was clenching up about to explode. "Ooh, DAMN EM I'm about to cum all over your face." She smirked at the idea and started moving her tongue faster up and down. BOOM! All my juices were squirting in her mouth. That orgasm was the best I've ever had leaving my legs shaking even after. "Goddamn Em, no one's ever made me cum so hard before," I informed her.

"Cause none were anywhere near as good as me. I don't even have to touch you," she reminded. She was right, NO ONE was that good.

"I want you deep inside me Em, SO DEEP!"

"Don't you wanna taste?" She leaned in front of me sticking her tongue inside my mouth making me taste my sweet juices.

"Mmm," I said lightly. "Go as deep as you want. I wanna SCREAM your name."

"Easy," she whispered in my ear before sticking two fingers inside. I was in the same position as she was a few moments ago but her boobs were dangling in front of my face. I couldn't help but squeeze them hard while she made me reach my peak.

"3," I said lightly but loud enough for her to hear. She then began to put 3 fingers in moving them faster and deeper each time bringing back the feeling I had last time but STRONGER. So strong in fact I didn't know what was about to happen. "Ooh Em that feels so AMAZING! FUCK ME EM! FUCK ME HARD!" I demanded making her go deeper amd faster.

"Am I fucking you good?" she whispered in my ear to my shock. Hearing her say the F word made me even more wet.

"So good Em. So good," I informed. That feeling was getting overwhelming (like I was about to let out something.) "Oooh Em I'm about to cum."

"Harder than before?" Shit was I EVEN about to cum or... Before I knew it my walls clenched so hard making the need to cum HIGHER than ever, but I felt like I was about to explode. Then suddenly... "OH SHIT! OH SHIT EM!" I yelled before squirting all over Em's fingers and bed. She must've found my g spot because I've NEVER squirted before or knew I was capable.

"Wow baby I can't believe it. I didn't know you were a squirter." Neither did I. "Guess I put others to shame then," Em said cocky.

"Oh baby I didn't know I was a squirter until today and NOBODY can compare to a girl that found antohers g spot." She blushed a little making me smile and wanna hold her cause I was so pleased, satisfied and proud. "Come here," I said then started to kiss her passionately. I was outta breath and my whole lower body was weak. "And you thought you weren't good. You should be punished for such ignorance," I joked.

Em laughed then said,"I was a different person then," she hinted then smiled.

"I love you so much," I said gently above a whisper.

"I love you too my queen." Then we just laid in each others' arms in love with the amazing first time sex we just had. So much for studying.

**~I KNOW you emaya fans are SUPER pleased now. ;)**


	19. Guilty As Charged

**~Hey guys. I'm not EXTREMELY busy yet so here's the chapter after the amazing sex scene. Enjoy **** Oh and if you noticed, I spaced out my quotes from the paragraphs so people won't get so confused and that way it'll be easier to read because otherwise it just looked like one GIGANTIC paragraph. ;) Hope that's better for you. ~**

**CHAPTER 19**

I woke up in Emily's arms still in shock about what just happened, but apparently I was asleep longer than I thought cause I woke up in the dark. Her mom would more than likely be home soon so I had to wake up a cute, tired Em.

"Em baby," I whispered lightly in her ear loud enough for her to hear. She took a while to move but she finally woke up after a while.

"Hey Maya. Why are you naked?" she asked half asleep.

"Oh don't tell me you don't remember?"

"Oh I remember babe. I just thought you would've changed by now."

"Well if you didn't why would I?" I said with a little smirk. "But we need to cause your mom could be here any min and you know if she sees this…"

"I don't even WANNA think about how bad the consequences would be," Emily said.

"Well you want me to dress you?" I flirted. She smirked at the idea and grabbed my boobs.

"You can do whatever you want to me," she whispered repeating my EXACT words earlier. How sexy.

"No, no don't say that cause then we'll just end up having another round," I warned.

"You're right." She kissed me then whispered, "Dress me."

I loved the thought of that but before I could proceed, my phone rang and it was Hanna. Oh lord, now was NOT a good time. "Who is it babe?" Em asked while putting her panties on. Kind of hard to answer with my eyes glued to her body.

"It's Hanna," I said hesitantly.

"You don't have to answer it," she reassured.

"Yes I do otherwise she's gonna KNOW we did something." I was right cause Hanna's the one who suggested we use "studying" as "girl on girl" code.

"Is that so bad? I mean she's gonna find out anyways," Em said to my surprise.

I laughed then answered the phone. "Hi Hanna."

"_**Well, well you took long enough to answer. Guess you were 'studying."**_

"Yes we were 'studying." I knew she knew studying was girl on girl code.

"_**OMG I CAN'T BELIEVE IT! My little Em has turned into a woman."**_

"Put her on speaker," Em whispered.

"_**Em I KNOW YOU HEAR ME! You have to come over here RIGHT NOW!"**_

"We should go since you're not exhausted," Em said to me. After what we just did I think all of us hanging out would be okay.

"All right babe we can go."

"_**AAAAW, you called her babe!"**_

"We'll see you soon Hanna," I said before hanging up.

"Aaw you were blushing," Em noticed.

"Watch it Em," I said before kissing her.

"Well hurry up and put your shirt on so we can go. I'm afraid she might invite Spence and Aria over too."

"All right babe."

* * *

We were on our way to Hanna's after a long make out session delay but was quickly stopped by Pam. Great what's wrong now?

"Mom?" Em said surprised.

"Where do you think you're going?" Pam questioned angrily.

"To Hanna's. Why is something wrong?"

"Well for one you two were here for hours alone in your room doing GOD KNOWS WHAT!" She was right about that but we were already done now.

"Pam, we were just studying and hanging out, that's all," I lied.

"Mrs. Fields. I am Mrs. Fields to you," she corrected. That was it, I was leaving.

"I'm gonna go," I said angrily.

"I'm so sorry Maya," Em said looking upset.

"It's okay, you didn't do anything wrong," I said glaring at Pam before I left. I couldn't deal with her hatred anymore. So I stormed out heading to my car hoping Em would follow . She did after a few sec.

"We're going to Han's, Maya," Em said with tears in her eyes.

"What'd she say?"

"It's not what she said, it's what she did. I just don't think she's ever gonna accept you or me and she's always gonna look at me like I'm not normal and different," she said holding back tears. I wish I could beat Pam's ass but it wouldn't solve anything. I hated seeing my baby cry. So I held her.

"Don't worry about Pam, Em. She obviously has her own issues and refuses to accept the beautiful amazing girl that's in front of me." She smiled whipping a tear from her face. "You can sleep at my house tonight and any night that you need to." I loved falling asleep in her arms ; it made me feel protected.

"Thanks Maya, cause I DEFINITELY don't wanna go home tonight and deal with my mom."

"Well then lets go to Hanna's. She should be able to cheer you up," I reassured her.

"O.K," Em said then hugged me.

So we went to Han's and to my surprise Spencer and Aria weren't there. Did she wanna talk to Em or something?

"Hey there study buddies," Hanna joked looking happy until she saw Em. "Em what's wrong?"

"My mom. I just feel like she's never gonna accept me and my dad's not here so I can't talk to him."

"Don't worry Em, you can always come to me if you need to talk and I know your queen feels the same way," Hanna said smirking. Em then hugged Han and smiled.

"I know I can trust you both." After she said that me and Hanna couldn't help but feel guilty and I feel worse since I just had sex with her. Dammit why was I keeping this from her. So we went inside and sat in the kitchen. Hanna was more than ready to hear the details of our AMAZING study time.

"So tell me everything."

"Whoa Han, I don't know about EVERYTHING! I mean it was pretty intense," Em said with a smirk.

"That's saying a lot especially since you couldn't help but smile at the love of your life in the process."

"The love of my life. That's a little corny don't you think?" Em said.

"Well it's true, I mean it's not like she's mine." Why the hell did she say that?

"Of course she's not yours." Was Hanna trying to expose herself?

"You know she's a joker. Sometimes TOO MUCH!" I hinted at Han.

"Sowwy, sowwy. Continue with your "intensity" that is so hot it's making me a little excited." I wonder if she was picturing this in her head. This was getting a tad outta hand.

"Let's just say the neighbors couldn't drown us out with music."

"Damn Em you're A BIG freak in the sheets."

"Try EXTREMELY," I hinted.

"Apparently so," she said with another smirk.

"Maya really boosted your ego. Wish I could've seen that." What the hell? I need to stop her right now.

"Hanna can I talk to you for a moment?"

"Sure. You mind Em?"

"No, no go ahead," Em said looking a little confused. Hanna needs to learn how to keep her thoughts to herself.

"Hanna I know you're thrilled to hear about our study time but please calm down before you give away too many hints," I warned her.

"You really think I'd be dumb enough to reveal that Maya?"

"Well not on purpose. I mean I know it seems like you're joking to her but we both know you're not. Just chill a little. Trust me, you'll get all the juicy details later."

"You're right. I don't wanna expose that to Em. I just feel really guilty that she doesn't know."

"Me too especially after what we just did."

"Honestly Maya, maybe we should just tell her."

"Tell me what?" Em said outta nowhere. Dammit why did I even mention this around her. Hanna and I let out a huge sigh before speaking.

"Emily what would you do if I told you I had a crush on Maya?"

"Had or HAVE?" I think she already suspected this, which is why she eavesdropped on us.

"The reason I was so distant from you last week was because I began to get too envious of yalls relationship." EM just stood there looking a little angry. Hanna sighed then continued. "Maya confronted me last week after homecoming and warned me to back off."

"What do you mean by back off?"

"She warned me that NO ONE even me was gonna get between you and her and she'd do whatever she could to stop whoever got in her way."

"Why would she need to say that if-" She paused then looked at me. Hanna sighed then responded.

"I told Maya that I wished she was with me instead of you." She almost choked on her words knowing how horrible that sounded. "But I've calmed down now and I can accept you two."

"Wait a min, ACCEPT? So what were you planning on doing before, BREAKING US UP?"

"No, no Em not at all. IT wasn't like that."

"Then what was it like because it sounds to me like you wanted us apart."

"Em listen to me, I NEVER wanted to break you guys up. I was just envious but I knew deep down nothing would change. Maya loves you more than I thought a person could. You have to understand why we didn't tell you."

"So you lied to me about Sean?"

"No I was getting over him but not for a week. I was getting over myself and trying to control my emotions." I already knew how bad this made me look. I can't even look at Em right now.

"Maya why didn't you tell me about this? I trusted you with my life and you just led me to believe you could be trusted. But now I'm hearing about this weeks later."

"Emily I feel horrible. I wanted to tell you, I DID, but I just couldn't. I knew how bad it would make Han look and I didn't want your friendship to end because of me." She backed up even more. I felt worse now than I did earlier because of how wrong I was.

"Em PLEEEASE forgive me-"

"No, no I can't. It's not even the fact that you lied as much as it is you hid this from me. I wouldn't end my friendship with Hanna because of a crush. She's my best friend and best friends are supposed to tell each other everything no matter how bad." She was starting to tear up which made me do the same because I felt so bad.

"Emily I'm sorry," I said letting a tear fall. Em just stood there and stared at me before speaking.

"The sweet voice isn't gonna work this time Maya. You and Hanna lied to me and kept something very important from me."

"But for good reason Em-" Hanna started but got cut off.

"Nothing's good enough reason to keep from me, your BEST friend." She sighed then backed up. She looked like she was about to speak but instead walked out. Dammit I messed up and I don't think there was any way I could make up for this. I can't even talk to Pam cause she can't stand me.

"Maya I'm so sorry. This is all my fault."

"You know that's not true cause she caught both of us."

"No I mean the crush, the way I was acting and for admitting my feelings to you."

"Hanna I basically forced you to tell me the truth."

"Well I should've tried harder to hide my feelings."

"Hanna, stop. It's impossible to hide your feelings from someone especially if you REALLY like them. Trust me I'd know," I reminder her feeling more guilty than she ever could.

"Well I should've known better than to keep this from her. Obviously she would've found out sooner or later and in this case sooner."

"ME too and now I feel worse cause I'm the reason she's upset and on top of that her mom's not giving her the time of day."

"You can't talk to her?"

"You must be joking. She swears I'm the reason Em's gay but she was never straight in the first place. Ben was a cover up and I was standing right there when she told Pam that."

"But she still won't listen."

"Maybe we could talk to her together."

"If she won't listen to me I don't think another friend is the best idea."

"No but that's the difference; FRIEND. I've known her for years so maybe she'll listen or she'll just slam the door in my face."

"I don't know about slamming doors." I sighed then said; "I feel so guilty right now."

"Me too. I just wish there was a scenario where you could be her hero and save her from evil or something," Hanna jokingly suggested.

"Yea right. I highly doubt anyone's gonna mess with my babe." I already beat Ben's ass so he's out and anyone who found out I did that to them wouldn't dare mess with Em.

_**~Little did she know there was someone way worse out there, PAIGE!**_

**XDD I'm so dramatic but what's Maya gonna do to Paige? Will Paige leave Em alone? Next Chapter. ;) **


	20. PAIGE IS DEAD (according to Maya)

**~Here's the next chapter FINALLY! :D Paige comes and tries to drown Em like she did in the show but of course since this is the way emaya should've been Maya saves her. And don't worry Maya and Em reunite. She can't stay mad at her long ;) ENJOY!~**

**CHAPTER 20**

A few days passed and EM still wasn't talking to me. I don't blame her though because I really messed up and should've known better than to keep something like that from her. And what sucks more is she's about to have a swim meet soon and I wanna cheer her on, but if we're on bad terms it won't happen. I sat alone at lunch hoping she'd see me all alone and come talk to me but it's just not that simple, yet I keep calling her and texting her hoping she'll forgive me. And she wasn't talking to Han either so it was bad.

At lunch Spencer confronted me about what happened.

"Maya?"

"Hey Spencer," I said hoping she wouldn't yell at me. She's definitely the leader of the group and will kill if she has to.

"I'm not here to yell at you. I just wanna know why you did what you did."

Honestly at this point I don't know why I lied to Em knowing how much damage it'd cause and how stupid it is to lie to your loved one.

"Spence I was an idiot. I should've known better than to lie to EM who has put all her trust in me since day one. Now I have to gain that trust back."

"I mean I guess I see why you didn't tell her. It's not something anyone in a relationship would wanna hear. I can't believe Hanna had a crush on you."

"You can't?" I said confused.

"Well I guess I can see why she had the crush but to tell you she wanted you for herself was just wrong." Glad she knows how wrong it is. "I guess not telling her was the only good thing you could think of but now Han and Em aren't talking."

"Yeah and I really hate that it's my fault why they're not talking."

"Look don't blame yourself. You and Hanna both played a part in this."

"Yeah but I'm the one who threatened Han to keep this from her. That's worse than her words," I admitted.

Spencer sighed then said, "Have you tried talking to EM's mom?" Why did everyone think that was an option? Did they forget that she HATES me.

"That is not an option Spence. She probably won't even let me come over again."

"Yeah I heard about yalls little afternoon rendezvous," Spencer hinted with a smile.

"She told you about that?"

"She may be mad but it's starting to get harder for her to control her feelings now that you guys… you know."

"You can say it Spence."

"I don't need to. That was good enough for you." I was shocked she told them even though she was mad at me but I guess that overpowered her emotions.

"I just wish there was something I could do to make up for it. Hanna suggested doing something heroic but who wants to hurt Em?"

"Well I know you mauled Ben weeks ago, but he wasn't the only one on the swim team who was after Em." I may be strong enough to kick Ben's ass but I don't think I could tackle another guy.

"Who is he?" I asked with anger.

"It's not a he, it's a she." Oh hell no, I wasn't about to have a girl on the swim team after Em.

"Who is she?"

"Paige McCullers. There was an incident with them yesterday at practice and she had the nerve to make a smart ass comment about Em liking girls." This bitch was dead. "I didn't do anything because she wanted me to stay out of it but I knew if I told you it would be taken care of."

"Oh don't worry it will be. She gonna be at swim practice today?" I asked trying to hold back my anger.

"Yeah and if you put her in her place, I think Em will forgive you." Getting into a fight with another girl over Emily wasn't exactly my thought of heroic. But as long as it got that bitch to leave her alone, I was all for it.

"Don't worry, Paige won't be bothering her again."

* * *

So I stayed after school to sneak into practice to deal with this Paige chic. When I went in I witnessed a worse site than Ben weeks ago: that bitch was trying to drown Emily. I've had it with these damn incidents and for someone talking about someone else being gay she needed to freakin look at herself. I ran behind Paige and pushed her into the water. Em looked a little angry but relieved to see me. I lifted my hand out for her into the water. "You okay Em?" She shook her head yes then got out.

"WHAT THE FUCK!" Paige yelled from the water.

"No what the fuck to you! I don't know what your damn problem is but you need to keep your psycho hands OFF my gf."

"Yeah right. There's no way she's dating you." I pushed her head under the water.

"You wanna try that again?" I asked more sternly. She just glared at me with anger in her eyes.

"Please don't fight," Em asked innocently.

"I won't if I don't have to. Kicking her ass would be easier than beating Ben's," I hinted to Paige who started to look worried at the fact I could do that much damage to a tall guy since I'm short. "Can you give us a min?" Em shook her head then headed to the locker room to change.

"There's no way you beat up Ben," Paige said then got out the water.

"Oh but I did because he didn't know how to listen to a threat."

"Well I'm not scared of you."

"Maybe you're not, but you might be if a certain someone knew which team YOU REALLY played on." Her whole facial expression changed and I knew she was scared now. "Oh yeah don't think I didn't know. People who tend to be super homophobic towards homos are usually the ones who ARE homo."

"You don't know what you're talking about," she said worryingly.

"Oh but I do and I can see why you like EM. She's sweet, innocent and OBIVOUSLY beautiful but she's MINE! NO ONE ELSES, and if I EVER catch you bothering her again you're gonna wish all I did was push you in the water. The whole school would love to know who you REALLY are."

"I bet they'd also like to know about your little addiction too." She did not.

"What the hell are you talking about?"

"Oh you know. You think no one will find that stash of yours but it just takes ONE accusation-"

"You DARE do that and I will tell the principal RIGHT now about how you nearly killed Emily. And you can make accusations all you want but drowning someone is way worse than a little smoke."

"Well we'll see about that when a forgiving Em comes running back to me." SHE WAS DEAD! I punched her right across the face making her fall to the floor.

"Don't you DARE come anywhere between me and EM EVER! I hope you understand because I would sure love to beat your ass like I did to Ben. But you're easier cause I know your secret. If you want it to be kept safe STAY AWAY FROM EM!" I then kicked her leaving her in pain on the ground. She's luck I didn't rip her hair out right then. But I guess I didn't wanna force her out the closet but I'd do it if I had to.

I headed to the locker room to tell Em the deal. "Look I didn't knock her teeth out. She's still breathing. She just needs to know there are consequences for messin with my beauty," I said hoping this was an appropriate time to use her cute pet name.

"Thanks for that but I told Spence that I'd handle it."

"Look don't blame Spence. I wouldn't even be here if I didn't feel so guilty but at the rate Paige was going you wouldn't be either," I said reminding her about her horrible encounter.

"Well thanks Maya. If you weren't here-"

"I don't even wanna think about that. But I think she would've saved you."

"What do you mean?"

"Let's just ay she's getting front row seats to seeing you wet," I said hoping she'd get it. Fuck what I said before to Paige; I didn't care about keeping her secret.

"That's insane Maya. She just tried to drown me."

"She's jealous babe. I just wish you could she how obvious it was." She stared at me like no way and then I began to feel guilty again. "Emily, I'm really sorry about everything. I know me saving your life doesn't erase what I did but I hope you'll forgive me. I've never felt so guilty before in my life. I guess cause I've never been so deep in love before." Those last words got her to smile and got her to kiss me too.

"I forgive you babe. And I understand why you didn't tell me. It just seemed like a really bad thing at the time."

"Well no more secrets, EVER! I never wanna hurt you that bad again." We then hugged but before we could finish Paige came in the locker room with a bruise that I caused. Couldn't help but smirk at her bruised face.

"I'm just getting my clothes," she said looking directly at me. I didn't think she'd be dumb enough to say something else but she did. "Can I talk to Em please?" This bitch obviously wanted another bruise.

"You wanna try that again?" I said giving her a chance to correct herself and just walk out.

"It's okay Maya. She has the right to talk to me," Em said to my surprise.

"So her nearly drowning you meant NOTHING! Why the hell would you let her talk to you?" WHAT WAS WRONG WITH HER!

"Because she has a right to have her own opinion," Paige tried. I got close to Paige holding back a punch.

"I WILL KNOCK YOUR FUCKIN TEETH OUT!"

"Maya stop." Was she protecting this bitch?

"Fine, you know what, talk to this psycho; see if I'll save you this time," I said outta anger. Of course I didn't mean that but I could not understand why the hell Emile would talk to her after what just happened. So I just stood outside the locker room waiting for EM to come out. If the talk lasted more than a min I was dragging Emily out."

After the talk I managed to convince Em to ride home with me since she hasn't in days.

"Look Maya, I know you wanna protect me but I can fight my own battles."

"It's the love Em. IT makes me do crazy things," I admitted getting a laugh outta her.

"Well don't worry about Paige. I think she knows better than to mess with me again."

"Well you said the same thing about Ben and he tried to maul you," I reminded her.

"Well Paige can't maul me so I think I'll be fine." She can't maul her but she sure as hell can kiss you or try and kiss you when she got the chance. There's no way I was gonna let that happen. The locker rooms are probably her dream every day to see EM naked. HELL NO!

"Don't underestimate Paige, Em. She's not as strong as she comes across."

"Then maybe I should over estimate her," Em joked.

"Just watch your back," I warned.

"I'm not scared of Paige." I wasn't scared of Paige either but I know how accepting Em is what Paige is capable of; she could convince her… I didn't even wanna think of that.

"Just don't be so nice to her like you are to most."

"Maya what's wrong? You're the one that seems afraid," Em laughed. I was afraid of leaving Paige alone with EM. I know she'd try and make a move.

"Guess I'm just overprotective," I admitted.

"It's okay, I like you protecting me, my queen." Em hasn't called me her queen since the incident so it was nice to hear. "Just don't ever hide a crush from me again." And I was doing just that, hiding the fact that Paige McCullers, the so-called homophobe, wanted Em all to herself. But this was different from Hanna; Paige was a threat. But either way is I find out Paige does so much as HUG EM, she's dead.

**~Will Paige back off or will Maya have to beat her ass too? XD And is Pam gonna change or be worse? Find out in next chapter (even though she wasn't in this one she'll be in the next one)**


	21. ACCUSATIONS!

**~Hey guys sorry for the delay but here's chapter 21. WOW! Can't believe there's that many chapters now. Anyways I'm still trying to do this and my TV show so thanx for the patience. Oh yeah and there's reference to the Lying Game in the beginning XD ~**

**AN: PS if you wanna read my show have a preview PM. I'd love sum feedback from my awesum reviewers. **

**CHAPTER 21**

Today was Em's first swim meet of the season and I was more than happy to see my beautiful Em in action cheering her on the whole time. So far Paige wasn't a problem but I still wasn't trusting her the past few days making sure she kept her hands to herself. Otherwise, I was glad lunch was back to normal and that we could all sit together again. Hanna was no longer a problem. If anything she had her eye on the new kid, Caleb.

"Han stop staring," Em said.

"I'm sorry, he's just so devious and suspicious I can't help it." He was pretty mysterious.

"All eyes on the new guy Han," Aria joked.

"Honestly I didn't think I'd be interested in him but-"

"You two make the perfect couple like Sutton and Ethan. He's the poor bad boy and you're the rich spoiled girl," Spencer joked.

"O.K I am NOT spoiled." Me and the others just glared at her. "O.K maybe a little and come on I don't even know the guy so cut him some slack."

"I hear he can turn your phone into like a laptop," Em exaggerated. We all stared.

"A laptop Em?" Aria questioned.

"Well you know what I mean. And he can hack just about ANYTHING!"

"I want in on that," I said. We all laughed then noticed this tall man heading over to teachers' table. He looked EXTREMELY pissed.

"OMG!" Em said with fear.

"What's wrong?" I asked.

"That's Paige's dad." Why did she seem so worried? Maybe he was transferring her to another school.

"Why so worried Em," Spence asked.

"Paige is mad because she thinks I became captain because of favoritism towards gays." If this bitch does not chill with the gay accusations with her gay ass.

"Is she ever gonna leave the gay thing alone!" Spencer exclaimed.

"Maybe she wouldn't be so harsh if she didn't feel like she was in the same damn predicament," I accidentally hinted. They all just stared at me in shock.

"Wait a min, you're not saying Paige is gay too?" Aria asked. I couldn't help but stare at Paige's dad after saying that.

"I DEMAND TO TALK TO THE COACH!" he demanded.

"Mr. McCullers what's wrong?" Aria's mom asked.

"I NEED TO TALK TO THE COACH! She gave the captain spot to Em as FAVORITISM!" Mr. Fitz stopped him.

"Mr. McCullers you need to calm down-"

"I'M NOT CALMING DOWN BECAUSE MY DAUGHTER EARNED THAT SPOT!" No she fuckin didn't. There was no way she was better than Em who was starting to look distraught because of Mr. McCullers accusations.

"Look your causing and disturbing the kids lunch. Please stop and come with me before you make things worse than they need to be," Mr. Fitz warned. Poor Em just got exposed in front of the whole cafeteria. I got closer to her and comforted her. "I'm sorry about that EM. At-least now we know why Paige is so damn psycho."

"She was the one that should've been exposed hiding her sexuality," Hanna scoffed.

"But that's embarrassing and wrong," Em said.

"What he said or what he did?" I questioned hoping she wasn't feeling sorry for that bitch.

"Both. There's no way I am captain because of that. And Paige shouldn't have to deal with that."

"Woah Em if I didn't know any better I'd think you actually felt bad for Paige," Aria said looking confused.

"I don't, are you crazy."

"Kinda sounded like you did though," Hanna remarked. Em just sighed. What was up with her?

"I think I'm gonna go," Em said trying to get up but quickly got stopped by me.

"Don't give in to that whole embarrassment Em. Just ignore him," I hinted hoping she'd sit back down.

"Yeah Em. He's an asshole and we all know he's wrong," Spence said. Again, Em just stared.

"I'm sorry, I just need to go," Em said before leaving. What the hell did this bitch do to MY Em to make her act like this?

"What is wrong with Em?" Hanna asked.

"I don't know but TRUST ME, I WILL find out," I said angrily before getting up to look for Paige who was probably hiding.

A While passed before I actually found Paige who was actually outside and wasn't even aware of what was going on. She jumped when she saw me.

"I'm keeping my hands off of Em if that's what you're wondering."

"Oh I know you are because I know you wouldn't be stupid enough to mess with Em after my threat."

She smirked then said, "Yeah, right." I let that slide.

"But what I wanna know is why you're telling your dad shit that you KNOW isn't true just to cover up your tracks."

"What the hell are you talking about?"

"Oh like you're not aware of what's going on." Like I thought, she wasn't.

"What is going on?"

"Your dad came storming in the lunchroom not too long ago accusing the coach of favoritism towards gays." She started to look worried. "I don't know what you told him but it was enough to make a scene."

"I didn't tell him anything," Paige lied.

"Paige, you don't wanna lie to me cause I still could easily expose you in front of everyone."

"O.K you know what, maybe I did tell him something but not enough for him to come storming in there," she admitted.

"You know running to your daddy isn't very smart Paige."

"Well he's an adult so it is. And he'd love to know what kind of girl you are." She was really testing me right now. "Oh yeah, you might come across as a nice girl but we all know what you're hiding and how far you're willing to go to protect the one you love." She got ONE MORE TIME!

"What the hell are you trying to say bitch?"

She got real close to me then said, "You'd kill someone if they got in between you two and you wouldn't care."

"Funny cause if I recall, YOU'RE the psycho crazy bitch who nearly drowned my girlfriend just because you were jealous. YOU'D kill JUST for the fun of it." After saying that the bitch pushed me so hard I fell on the table behind me. History is about to repeat itself…

I got up then said, "You've been warned." I then slapped her hard across her face right on the bruise that I gave her last week cause her dumbass couldn't listen. I then punched her in her stomach causing her to fall to the ground. A crowd started to gather around us. Good, witnesses to prove how much of a threat I really am. Maybe they'll be smart and stay away from me. I picked Paige up by her collar and said, "I told you to back off and I WARNED you that if you did ANYTHING else to Emily, it was over. Guess you thought exposing her more would protect your secret." I said it loud enough for people to hear and she knew it cause she started looking more furious. "You scared now?" But before I knew it Paige's hand was on my arm, twisting it HARD!

"You might be strong enough to tackle Ben but you can't beat me. Incase you forgot, I'm an athlete." She was really hurting but I had to break free. So I went with my last move; I bit the girl HARD on her arm.

"SHIT!" she exclaimed.

"Yeah being a freak has its perks," I hinted. Some of the people in the crowd laughed getting the hint. Paige just glared at me with anger in her eyes. But before I could get too excited, two administrators came through the crowd. DAMMIT! The last thing I needed was to get suspended.

"Both of you come with me, RIGHT NOW!" the administrator demanded. "Oh and Paige your dad's here, so I bet he's love to hear about this." I couldn't help but smirk at the thought of Paige getting yelled at by her dad in front of everyone. Yes I got into a fight over a girl but she was MY GIRL and this was worth it because Paige goes down with me and will be exposed. That bitch messed with the wrong chic TOO MANY TIMES! See if you'll mess with me again.

**~You think Paige learned her lesson? And Maya's suspended so no swim meat for her **** Stay tuned. ~**


	22. Confronting Pam

**~ Hey everyone. Again sorry for the delay but I've been busier than usual. Anyways enjoy 'cause Maya now confronts Pam. Paige was like a baby compared to Pam. And to those that were afraid Em was gonna feel bad for Paige, trust me she's not. ENJOY! ~**

**CHAPTER 22**

Well thanks to the damn fight I got into with Paige I was banned from going to Em's first swim meet and I got suspended for 3 days. I mean I can understand the suspension thing but is the swim meet really necessary? And this was her first meet so I was pissed. But I wasn't alone cause Paige couldn't swim tonight either and I know that pissed her off cause she's a competitive bitch. And of course she tried to take her anger out on me but failed miserably cause I reminded her who was the dummy that tried to drown my gf. And I warned her that she could end up getting kicked off the team if she messed with me again. That girl really needs to move on. Em is with me, NOT HER, and she'll never be with her. Trust me if we get into it again, suspension will be FAR from the picture. But of course because I got suspended, Em got mad. I had to call her when I got home.

**"Maya I can't believe that you can't come to my first swim meet."**

**"I'm really sorry Emily. It's just that Paige crossed the line with me and I wasn't letting her off the hook."**

**"What exactly did she do again?" I wasn't about to go into detail cause the bitch was warned and Emily knew.**

**"She tested me to the MAX and she was warned." Emily took a while before speaking again.**

**"Well I guess I can't be too mad cause at least I don't have to deal with her tonight. But couldn't you have done this away from the school?"**

**"Threats don't have options."**

**"Hugh I just wish you could come."**

**"Me too babe. Maybe I'll sneak in."**

**"Don't cause I don't want you to get in more trouble if you get caught. I don't think I can survive without you for a whole week."**

**"But I'd feel bad if you lost cause I wasn't there." She laughed. "What?"**

**"Maya you might be powerful but you're not that powerful. I've been winning meets before I met you," she joked.**

**"Oh so what are you trying to say Em? I can't be your cheerleader or good luck charm?"**

**"Didn't say that. Just don't think you're the only reason I'd win," she said then we both laughed. "How much trouble are you in at home?" **My parents are rarely ever around so they don't even know yet and probably won't even care.

**"Pleeaase, I'm not in anymore trouble than the suspension."**

**"If I got suspended my mom would probably ship me off to military school." Didn't even wanna think about Pam but now that she mentioned it…**

**"How are you and your mom by the way?" **I haven't really been caught up on them cause me and Em haven't really talked seriously since the incident with Hanna.

**"Not much better. If anything it's worse," she said sounding slightly upset.**

**"You need me to talk to her too," I said angrily still not believing Pam would have so much hatred towards Em's lifestyle.**

**"You're kidding right?" she asked.**

**"Actually I'm serious this time," I said to my own shock. **I was sick of Pam's BS and I figured she'd listen to me if Em wasn't around.

**"You were the MAIN one saying talking to Pam wouldn't make anything better."**

**"I know what I said but it's not like I'd really know unless I tried," I said with a little confidence. "Em I don't want you to deal with your mom like this for months because it hurts me that you have to go through this especially since your accepting dad is in Texas."**

**"You sure about this Maya?"**

**"It's not like I have anything to lose. I mean if she starts trippin I'll just leave, even though I'd seem weak, but I'm not trying to have your mom on my case too."**

**"O.K. Maya, I'll let you do it."**

**"Oh so I needed your permission?"**

**"We all know if I said no, all you'd have to do is give me that look and I would change my mind." She was right; that look was powerful. Too bad she doesn't have a look but she has MANY other powers.**

**"Glad you know how powerful I am," I joked.**

**"Maybe you could talk to her after the meet tonight?"**

**"But she'd be happy about you winning. Last thing she'd wanna do is talk to me."**

**"So you just know I'm gonna win?"**

**"You know you're gonna win. You're the best swimmer on the team." **She may not the cocky but I sure as hell am for her.

**"You haven't even seen me swim yet." **Well I kind of did a while back but damn Ben got in the way.

**"Guess you're right. We're gonna have to change that."**

**"How, you can't see me swim tonight?"**

**"Maybe not tonight but swim meets don't have to be the only time I see you swim," I hinted.**

**"Hmm where else were you thinking?" **I wanted it to be a surprise.

**"Tomorrow I'll show you, after school."**

**"Oh no, another surprise."**

**"You always say it like you hate my surprises."**

**"I love them. But I gotta go okay."**

**"All right and you better win tonight." **She laughed.

**"I will babe. Love you."**

**"Love you too," I said before hanging up. **I really hated that I couldn't go to her first swim meet but I'd make up for it tomorrow. But first I gotta talk to Pam. I don't want anyone else upsetting my baby.

* * *

I was sort of being a stalker (lingering by the door waiting for EM to come back from her meet) but I wanted to make sure I caught her mom before she settled down. Finally they were coming. I started heading to her house but I started to realize that Pam might question why I wasn't at the game since I love Em so much, and if I tell her it's cause I got suspended that won't look good, especially since the fight was about Emily. I guess I'll just tell her that I had stuff to do at home and couldn't make it. I know that's BS but the stuff I told her homecoming night was way worse. "Hey Em," I said when she got to the door.

"Hey," she said looking a little shocked then kissed me. "We won."

"Of course you did."

"But I don't think I would've won if you weren't on my mind the whole time cheering me on." Aaw I was all she could think about.

"See how I'm ALWAYS around, even when I'm not," I hinted.

"Sometimes I wish you weren't cause every day can't be "SEXY Tease Challenge."

"Says who?"

"Says the woman who I live with," she joked. Speaking of Pam, here she comes. And of course she looked very annoyed to see me.

"Hi Maya. What are you doing here?"

"Mrs. Fields, I just wanted to talk," I said referring to her as Mrs. Fields instead of Pam trying not to make things worse. "You still want me to call you Mrs. Fields right?" I tried. Emily was starting to look worried.

"Where are you going with this?" she asked kind of with warning.

"I wanna talk to you about Emily. Emily and Me."

"No, no, I'm not talking about that anymore." What the hell did she mean "anymore?" This is how Emily is; this is a subject that's never gonna go away.

"So you think you can drown Emily out by never talking about her or to her at this point?"

"Maya, stop-" Emily warned but I wasn't stopping.

"No, I'm not stopping because there's no way outta this. Your daughter is gay and loves me so much and for you to stand up here and say you don't wanna talk about this anymore is just wrong."

"Maya, please," EM begged. I know me going off on her is wrong but obviously Wayne wasn't good enough.

"I don't appreciate you looking at EM like she's odd or has a disease and I'm REALLY sick of you looking at me like I'm the worst person in the world and hating me just cause I'm in love with your daughter." I said in love instead of just love cause I wanted her to know just exactly what she was messin with.

"I will not stand up here and let a child talk to me like this. Go home," she demanded but I just got closer.

"I'm NOT leaving until you apologize to Em."

"It'll be fake because I just CAN'T accept her." That made me and EM gasp and I think both of our hearts stopped for a minute at the horrible comment.

"You can't accept me mom?" Em asked with tears in her eyes.

"Honey that's not what I meant."

"Yes it is. Maya's right, you do look at me like I'm a disease and you can't stand Maya cause I'm going out with her. You KNOW it's true and I can't believe you just said you CAN'T accept me." She started to cry. "You're not even trying."

"I am trying-"

"NO YOU'RE NOT! If you were trying you wouldn't have said that you can't accept me." See what she did.

"You made your daughter cry and I am so SICK OF PEOPLE UPSETTING HER! I can't say much else cause I'm not trying to go to jail but I hope you realize how much you hurt her." I began to hug Em really passionately right in front of Pam making her ache. Good, I want her to ache. I want her to know how much me and EM love each other and that no matter what that wasn't going to change. "Come on EM," I said trying to walk away but Pam stopped her.

"No, no you're not going anywhere but in your room."

"Why, because Maya told the truth?"

"No because I'm not gonna just let you two talk to me any old way and get away with it."

"We only said the truth and what is going to my room gonna do? Do you really not want us to be together THAT MUCH? Do you not care if I'm happy?" She let more tears fall.

"UPSTAIRS EM!" her mom said more sternly.

"NO MOM! I'm not going upstairs. I don't wanna deal with this anymore." Em started to head to my car.

"EM COME BACK HERE!" Em didn't answer and just continued walking. "EMILY FIELDS!" She was having no success and just stood there looking mad. Poor Em, I really hated seeing her deal with this especially since I kind of started it. Either way Pam needed to know the truth and needed to hear it from me. I got to the car and just looked at Em.

"Emily I'm sorry-"

"Don't be. You had every right to stand up to my mom. I just wish I would've."

"Em it's okay; you are not weak."

"Then how come I'm in here crying, running from my problems?"

"Em we tried. Your mom just won't accept. The only thing we can do now is ignore her."

"But I have to live with her; I can't ignore her forever." She's right especially since her mom's always on her case. "Maybe I should just go inside-"

"No cause if you do that it means she won and I don't want her to have that kind of power over you."

"But she's my mom; she does win."

"No she doesn't. This isn't over, trust me; I'll fix this." I was confident I would get Pam to come to her senses but that confidence quickly went away when Em just fell out crying even harder.

"Maya I want this to end. I don't want my mom to hate you or hate what I've become. I can't help that I'm in love with you. Why can't she just be happy that I'm happy like my dad."

"Cause she's a bitch," I said under my breath. I couldn't deal with Em's pain too much longer cause when she cried, I cried. I had to do something, I just had to think of what. For now I'll just hold my baby tight letting all her tears fall on my shoulders.

**~ Aaw Em is devastated. What do you think Maya's gonna do? And after that do you think Pam will realize how much of a bitch she was or not? Stay tuned **


	23. The Warning

**~Hey guys. I had waaay too much free time in school today that I managed to write all this chapter today and sum of chapter 24. That's ridiculous. But anyways I decided to throw a little twist in cuz I haven't since the whole Hanna/Maya incident. And Paige is back XPPP ENJOY and definitely review this.~**

**CHAPTER 23**

ME and Em decided to go to Hanna's house and that seems to be the place we always go for comfort. But last time we went there Hanna was confronted and exposed. This time we needed to think of something to get Pam to come to her senses.

"I can't believe Pam is still trippin and I REALLY can't believe she said that she can't accept you," Hanna said to Em.

"Yeah I wanted to do more than just go off on Pam but I knew if I did much more I would've been in so much trouble," I said looking at EM who was sitting at the island still distraught. "Em baby?"

"Sorry I just-" she paused and didn't finish.

"It's okay EM, you don't have to say anything. I know how upset you are," I said to her motioning her to lay in my arms. She started crying silently.

"That's it, she's staying here tonight," Hanna said with anger cause EM was so upset. That more than likely was best cause I know the last thing EM wanted to do was deal with Pam.

Em just laid in my arms quietly for about 30 min before getting up. "You okay babe?"

"Yeah, I just need to take a shower," she said to my surprise.

"Want me to join?" I flirted trying to cheer her up.

"Thanks but I kind of need time to think," she admitted.

"All right babe." I kissed her then said, "I'll be in Han's room when you get out. She nodded her head then went upstairs purposely leaving her phone with me so she won't have to deal with anyone. I swear as soon as she left it started going off, but I couldn't believe who it was when I read the text.

**Paige: Em I'm sorry. Can I pleez tlk 2 yu?**

This bitch just would NOT learn. What the hell else did she need to suck up to EM about? There's no way Em could ever fully forgive her for exposing her or nearly drowning her. But since Paige kept trying me, I was gonna try her by pretending to be EM.

**O.K Paige but I'm at Hanna's house 2nite. Uno where that is?**

I said that cause I figured since this was such a small town everyone knew where everyone lived.

**Yea I can meet u there**

Since she thinks she's meeting EM I can't wait to see how this goes. I just have to keep EM upstairs until she comes. Or I could just ask.

**Wen r yu coming?**

**I'm already omw**

Well someone was too eager to see EM. Not happy about that but whatever. Anyways I told Han what the deal was. She was pretty happy with the idea actually.

"Good job Maya. That bitch needs to learn that talking to EM and going against you has a butt load of consequences."

"And the sad part is that I warned her, gave her a bruise, pushed her in the water and beat her ass, yet she STILL wants to try me." I thought at least the girl would have SOME brains. She should know better than to text EM this late thinkin I won't find out

"Wow she is REALLY desperate. At least I knew better than to try you, even though I told you I had a crush on you."

"Yeah but that was different. Paige is a threat cause I knew you weren't gonna try and break us up," I admitted.

"And you think that's what she's doing?"

"The girl tried to drown EM just cause she was with me and she wanted or still wants to rat me out for having a stash but we both know if she goes there she is BEYOND dead."

"I mean for crying out loud, what else does the damn bitch want?"

"Honestly I can't even believe she's allowed to come over here after what happened. I figured her dad would lock her up or something," I joked wishing it was true.

"Probably snuck out. The girl would do anything to see her at this point. Shoot she probably texted Em this late because she thought you'd be banned from seeing her." We both laughed at how ridiculous that sounded.

"When you love someone NOTHING can get in your way and incase the dummy forgot, I live two doors down from her."

"Yeeeaah, I bet that comes in handy a lot," Hanna hinted. We both laughed then Em's phone went off again.

**I'm outside**

"She's here so go upstairs and occupy Em so she doesn't come down here."

"About how long will it take?"

"Shouldn't take long especially since I'm NOT EM," I said knowing this bitch wouldn't leave or panic when she found out.

**I'm coming out**

I peaked through the peephole before opening the door. She looked upset and I wondered why. So I immediately opened the door and she smiled at 1st before she realized who I was.

"What the hell! Where' Emily?"

"Funny thing, I was the one texting you the whole time." She started to look pissed. "Yeah that's the beauty of texts, but they can also be a nescience because you may send something personal to someone and if someone else reads it, they could make things worse."

"THAT WASN'T FAIR FOR YOU TO DO THAT!" she exclaimed holding back tears. This bitch has feelings?

"Oh don't start crying. I mean you are the idiot that keeps testing me even after I beat your ass. Do you love feeling THAT unaccomplished.

"Let me in," she said trying to get in but I pushed her back.

" 'The hell bitch?" I said realizing that she just tried me again.

"Please let me in."

"You really think Ima let you talk to EM after all the shit you keep pulling?" I opened the door a little more motioning for Han to come out. I quickly realized that she never went upstairs to occupy Em and I'm glad she didn't cause I couldn't deal with Paige alone.

"You have NO right to keep me from her!"

"Maybe not, but I do," Hanna said shocking Paige. "My mom doesn't allow psychos in the house."

"This isn't right. I HAVE A RIGHT TO SEE EM!"

"You do but not here. You have plenty of time to drown Em at school," Hanna brutally joked. Paige started crying and I was shocked she had a piece of a heart.

"I came here to apologize to Em okay." Me and Han just stood there shocked not believing her words. "I felt horrible after what happened earlier and I don't know why the hell I did what I did to Em."

"Um maybe cause you're a crazy, psycho bitch," Hanna reminded. I tried to hold back my laugh when she said that replacing it with a smirk.

"An apology is not gonna make up for the shit you did."

"Coming from the girl that hid a crush from her girlfriend." How the fuck did she know about that?

"Excuse me?" I said hastily.

"You know what I'm talking about." I did but I was trying my hardest not to knock her out because of it.

"I'm gonna need you to explain yourself," I warned getting closer to her face.

"Yeah something you two DIDN'T know. One day after practice EM was in the locker room later than usual crying and it made me upset. So I went to go talk to her."

"YOU DID WHAT!" Hanna exclaimed wanting to punch her for telling us this. I was mad too but I was more curious than mad at this point. How did Paige go from nice to comforting to psycho and killer.

"You better explain yourself," I warned her again clenching my phist getting ready to punch her if she tried me again.

"Gladly," she said with too big of a smirk.

_**FLASHBACK(told from Paige's POV)**_

_There was something about swimming that just made me feel dominant, like I owned everyone, I thought coming out of the water swimming longer than usual today. I was ready to beat everyone's times and become captain but before I could think anymore, I noticed EM sitting on the bench crying. She was the only person I didn't feel the need to beat and cause I found her so sweet and hopeless (like a lost puppy.) So I walked up to her and asked what was wrong. "Hey, mind if I sit?" She just shook her head no and moved over._

"_I really need to talk to someone," she cried. Perfect opportunity for me to get on her good side cause I kind of screwed up earlier today._

"_I'm here for you," I said shocked she was about to spill to the girl who trash talked her not too long ago. "Tell me what's wrong." _

"_Well you already know the truth about me. So I guess I don't have to lie," she said kind of with disappointment. I shouldn't have exploited her like that but I was just confused._

"_I'm really sorry about earlier. I don't know what was wrong with me. I guess I was just too competitive."_

"_IT's okay. I don't even care about that anymore. I just wish I didn't feel so betrayed."_

"_Who betrayed you?" I asked wanting to hurt the person who did it._

"_MY gf."_

"_Don't you mean your EX girlfriend?"_

"_What? No. It wasn't that serious. Why would you think that?"_

"_I just figured someone who betrayed you wouldn't be worth your time."_

"_Maybe to you but I love her too much to let that get between us." I hated hearing her say that she loved someone but I would soon change that once I found out who this chic was._

"_What happened exactly?" I asked curious as to what she was referring to as "betrayal."_

"_My best friend told my gf that she wanted her to go out with her instead of me but my gf threatened her to back off and warned her not to tell me. But yesterday I found out cause I overheard them talking." That's what was making her so upset? I thought it was something more serious. I guess that's why she was so accepting about what I did earlier._

"_And you're still friends with her?" I asked shocked she could be friends with someone who wanted her gf all to herself. But I found an advantage point in all this._

"_We've been friends for years so that's not gonna ruin it. It just hurts that she lied to me."_

"_So you're saying the crush won't affect your friendship?"_

"_Guess not cause she knows how to control it." That's all I needed to hear._

_XOXOXOOXOXOXOXOOXOXOXO_

_A few days passed and me and Em were getting ready for practice. _

"_Hey I just wanna say thanks for being there for me the other day. It was really nice to have some support." She said that with a smile I was more than happy I caused._

"_No problem. I wanna be a good friend." I looked dead in her eyes when I said that causing her to look back. This was the moment I knew I had her so I titled my head and kissed her but it only lasted for half a second before she backed off._

"_What the hell Paige?"_

"_What?"_

"_I have a girlfriends and I just told you that the other day. I didn't even know you were gay."_

"_I'm not. I was just doing that to make you feel better." I was lying so much. I wanted that damn girl all to myself._

"_No the hell you weren't. I know exactly what you're trying to do Paige." She THOUSH she knew but she was underestimating me._

"_And what's that exactly? I mean don't act like you didn't want that kiss."_

"_I DIDN'T! I don't even know what the hell I could've done to make you think that was okay." Oh so she wanted to play dumb._

"_You looked like you wanted me to kiss you and you basically admitted that people can treat you like shit and hurt you but you'd still accept them."_

"_Paige, my gf doesn't treat me like shit and neither does my best friend, but you just took advantage of me to get in my damn pants."_

"_Well you're the one who spilled, Em." She started to walk away but I pulled her back. "DON'T think this is over Em. You fell right into my trap because you're a weak, helpless, confused-" but before I could finish, EM smacked me to the ground._

"_This IS over and you BETTER leave me alone because incase you forgot I am the fastest swimmer on the team. I have quicker reflexes than you." She could be fast all she wants but speed isn't the key here. "Try me again," she said before walking out. Yeah she fucked with my emotions and I wasn't letting her get away with it. Since she's so accepting, she'd forgive me later._

**END OF FLASHBACK**

So this bitch kissed Em, took advantage of her and tried to drown her all because she was jealous. Those are the key signs of a psycho killer. I was speechless at the moment mostly because EM kept this from me but I wasn't mad because Paige was and still is a threat, if anything more because of how she just tricked me and Hanna.

"Now you know just WHAT I'm apologizing for," she said with a smirk. So she thought she was off the hook now? Are you serious?

"There's definitely no way you're coming in now and I won't tell Em you came," Hanna warned.

"But you know what I'm capable of now so you might wanna let me in. You may be able to protect her at home but at school she's all alone and at swim practice the only protection she has is coach, who obviously has a thing for gays." I wanted to do more than beat her ass but what good would it do. I now realize why threatening her won't work. She has issues much deeper than I could've ever imagined. I don't even know what I could do anymore at this point to make her back off from Em but I might know someone who could.

"I'm not letting you in bitch," Hanna warned.

"You know I could come back later and just break in if I have to," Paige warned. Why the hell would she tell us that? I still was speechless cause I was starting to get intimidated by the power Paige has. Beating her ass won't scare her off like most but instead make her more dangerous. Hell I'm starting to think she LET me win cause as much as a threat as she is, I would think she'd have quicker reflexes and better strength. "What's wrong Maya? You scared now?" I was but I wasn't about to let her know that.

"No, I'm just thinking about how psycho you are and how you'd go through such great lengths to hurt Em just cause she's with me. She'd never forgive you if you hurt me."

"Who said I was gonna hurt you?" Was she planning on hurting EM? Why would she do that if she wanted her.

"So instead you'd hurt her?"

"If I can't have her no one can." She backed up then said, "I will be back and if I don't see Emily, this time someone WILL get hurt. Consider this a warning," she threatened before walking away.

"OMG Maya," Han whined. "We have to tell Em." I knew we did because she was in danger but I didn't want her to be scared cause Em may be strong but she's weak when it comes to fear. "You think she's gonna believe us?"

"The girl just stood up here and basically admitted that she'd kill Em if she didn't get her. And let's not forget, she did try and drown her."

"And kiss her," Han reminded.

"You HAD to bring that up?"

"Sorry I just can't believe she didn't tell you about that."

"I know why; she felt threatened by Paige and was afraid to exploit her. I don't blame her for not telling me but I do have to tell her that I know, now."

"And the sad thing is, is that I really thought she felt bad for what she did." She wasn't the only one but I should've known better than to fall into her trap. I was smart enough not to fall into Pam's "accepting act" but Paige had us fooled.

"Psychos know how to come across as nice and innocent people, EASILY but I knew Paige was trouble as soon as I met her and since she just exposed herself we know what she's capable of. We've gotta protect Em at all costs."

"But how? We can't be around her 24/7." Maybe WE can't but I know someone who can.

"Don't worry about that. Em won't be alone, TRUST me." Ben was a tick compared to this bitch. Ben just wanted some action but Paige wanted Emily and made it a need. But no matter what that bitch tried to do, I was gonna protect her even though we were both under death threats. Then before I knew it I heard Em come down the stairs sadly in tears.

"What's wrong Em?" Hanna asked.

"I'm scared."

**~Aaw poor Em heard everything Paige said. What do you think Paige is gonna do and who is Maya gonna get to protect Em. Hope you enjoyed **


	24. Acceptance FINALLY!

**~Hey guys. I actually hav a lot 2 say before I start the story. For one if you guys caught on or noticed, I'm basically trying to make Paige into Nate's character since Nate doesn't exist in this story. I REALLY HATE PAIGE and when I say hate I mean HATE! Paily makes me hate the show sometimes but I love PLL so it's not that serious but Paily is BS and the way Paige treated EM at first wuz unacceptable and she is psycho so I figured I'd make her like Nate.**

**AN: 2****nd**** I've decided that this and a few more chapters are gonna be my last becuz there's not really much else I could write with this story without changing the whole story. I basically wanted to change how emaya wuz b4 tru north and make it right so that tru north nvr happened or PAILY! But don't think this will be it, I plan on writing another story but this time it'll include all the liars and it will be abt there most tragic/traumatic moments involving A and how they were feeling b4 it happened (like a backgrnd story.) But 4 the emaya fans don't worry, I'll write another emaya story but it'll be there college years and beyond. For now ENJOY CHAPTER 24 :D**

**AN: AND OMG I JUST REALIZED THIS IS MY MONTH ANNIVERSARY OF THIS STORY! I wanna thank all you for the awesum reviews and the thousands of views :)**

**CHAPTER 24**

**PREVIOUSLY:**

_"If I can't have her no one can." She backed up then said, "I will be back and if I don't see Emily, this time someone WILL get hurt. Consider this a warning," she threatened before walking away._

_"OMG Maya," Han whined. "We have to tell Em." I knew we did because she was in danger but I didn't want her to be scared cause Em may be strong but she's weak when it comes to fear. "You think she's gonna believe us?"_

_"The girl just stood up here and basically admitted that she'd kill Em if she didn't get her. And let's not forget, she did try and drown her."_

_"And kiss her," Han reminded._

_"You HAD to bring that up?"_

_"Sorry I just can't believe she didn't tell you about that."_

_"I know why; she felt threatened by Paige and was afraid to exploit her. I don't blame her for not telling me but I do have to tell her that I know, now."_

_"And the sad thing is, is that I really thought she felt bad for what she did." She wasn't the only one but I should've known better than to fall into her trap. I was smart enough not to fall into Pam's "accepting act" but Paige had us fooled._

_"Psychos know how to come across as nice and innocent people, EASILY but I knew Paige was trouble as soon as I met her and since she just exposed herself we know what she's capable of. We've gotta protect Em at all costs."_

_"But how? We can't be around her 24/7." Maybe WE can't but I know someone who can._

_"Don't worry about that. Em won't be alone, TRUST me." Ben was a tick compared to this bitch. Ben just wanted some action but Paige wanted Emily and made it a need. But no matter what that bitch tried to do, I was gonna protect her even though we were both under death threats. Then before I knew it I heard Em come down the stairs sadly in tears._

_"What's wrong Em?" Hanna asked._

_"I'm scared."_

* * *

The poor girl heard everything and knew how much danger she was in. I thought I felt her presence. "Come here baby," I said motioning her to come over to me. She fell into my arms and started crying harder than I've ever heard and I felt all her pain and fear while she was crying on my shoulders. I noticed Han start to tear up and I couldn't help but start crying myself. I hate seeing my beauty cry because it makes me feel so bad and the last time she cried was because of Pam. Pam at this point was no longer the problem. Hell, to be honest she might be the answer.

"I hate seeing her like this," Hanna whispered to me letting a tear fall.

_You're talking to the girl who lives off this girl's emotions,_ I thought to myself. I just motioned for her to join the comforting hug cause right now all of us needed it.

"Maya, I'm sorry, I'm sorry that I told Paige about you. I'm sorry I talked to her against your will and I'm sorry I'm so weak." I jerked her head up for calling herself weak.

"Listen Em."

"I let you down"-

"No just listen to me," I said sternly but in a calm way lifting her head back up. "You are NOT weak okay? You are an EXTREMELY fast swimmer and can run a hell of a lot farther than most track stars." She tried to look down but I pulled her head up again. "You are the sweetest and strongest girl I've ever met and I don't want you to keep confusing weakness with a big heart." I kissed her to make sure she understood me. "Don't ever say that again Em, okay." I felt like I was talking to a little child but I knew Em was just upset. "I love you so much Emily and nothing's ever gonna change that, especially Paige." She just hugged me after that and I knew she understood.

"I love you too, Maya." I noticed Han crying at the touching moment.

"Don't worry, I'm not gonna let her hurt you. I promise," I said knowing I could actually keep this promise.

"What am I gonna do? Paige is coming back and you heard her, she'll break in if she has to."

"You're not gonna be here."

"What?"

"She's not," Han questioned. I knew deep down who could protect EM and be there for her like no one else and even though I hated the though I knew it was the only answer: Pam. Yes she hates me and yes she hates what Em's become but there's no way she'd just let Paige hurt her daughter.

"There's only one person I know who can protect EM at all costs and be a threat to Paige and that's Pam." EM and Han just stared at me before speaking.

"Pam? REALLY Maya?" I know it sounded kind of off since we just left there not too long ago but there's no way Pam would sit there and let someone hurt her daughter.

"Yes, she's right," Em admitted hesitantly. "MY mom is the only one who can pose a threat to Paige and I know deep down she still loves me," Em said holding back more tears. I know she doesn't believe it right now because of what Pam said before we got here, but there's no way Pam doesn't still love Em. I started comforting her again.

"She loves you Em, okay. I mean she is your mom." I couldn't believe I was the one saying this since I'm the one who wouldn't give Pam the time of day. But I realized how different Em's mom was than mine; at least she was around and deep down she did care about her daughter.

She shook her head and then said, "O.K I guess it's for the best."

"But won't Paige just go over there once she realizes she's not here?" Han asked.

"That's the point Han. If she goes over there and finds out EM's mom is around she might calm down or back off."

"Or she might try and threaten Pam too," Han informed.

"But Pam's an adult so she could be more of a threat to Paige then Paige is to Em."

"Oh, you're right."

"So should we go now?"

"Yeah cause I don't know when Paige is gonna be back and I don't wanna get caught by her here." Em started to look extremely scared again. "Em don't worry, you're mom WILL protect you and Paige will be history after tonight," I informed her giving her a much needed hug.

"Call me when it's over," Hanna said.

"Oh no you're coming too."

"What? Why?"

"You really think I'd leave you here by yourself with a psycho on the loose?"

"But my mom should be home soon."

"Doesn't matter; I can't take any risks. Just stay in the car until we deal with Pam, then you can hide in Em's room." We were all gonna be safe not just Em. "And let your mom know what the deal is cause she could be just as much help."

"All right, I'll write a note and leave it on the counter then we can go to Em's." Hanna left to get the paper leaving me and Em alone.

"Em, baby? Look at me." She looked at me with so much fear in her eyes. "Paige is NOT gonna hurt you. I'm not gonna let her hurt you." I've never seen such fear in a person and if me and Hanna didn't lie to EM, this wouldn't even have happened and Paige wouldn't have felt played. Once again I felt EXTREMELY guilty. "If I never lied to you in the first place Paige wouldn't even be after you-" she quickly stopped me before I could finish.

"Maya stop. There's no way this is your fault. I should've known better than to tell Paige my personal business."

"But if you had no reason to be upset, she would've never talked to you." She looked at me like she wished I was wrong but she knew deep down I was right.

"Well it's still not your fault. I'M the one who talked to Paige when I was weak which made her think she could take advantage of me." That's exactly what Ben thought too but when I came along that was all over. "I want you to stop feeling guilty okay?"

"But it's so hard not too," I admitted.

"Just remember you're the one who saved me from drowning cause deep down, I really don't think she would've saved me like you said." I knew that now cause the girl had no heart.

"All right babe, I'll stop feeling guilty." I really tried to sound convincing but she knew I really didn't feel that way.

"I need you to mean it," she said seeing right through me. I just dropped my head down for a min then picked it back up. "But you don't have to tell me right now cause I understand how guilty you must feel." I love she knows my emotions more than anyone and can read my mind before I speak. She kissed me letting a tear fall and then we headed to the car.

* * *

We arrived at Em's house not too long after me and Em headed to the car. I have to admit there was a part of me that wanted to not go through with this because I just didn't think Pam would change, but I knew this was the only other option. I decided to get out first without EM cause I didn't want Pam to have more reason to freak. I rang the doorbell hoping it would awaken her if she was asleep. She took a while before answering the door. Of course she looked irritated to see me but she tried not to sound it.

"Maya?" she questioned instead of greeting.

"Pam- I mean Mrs. Fields," I corrected before she could. "I need to talk to you and I really need you to listen." She rolled her eyes at me but motioned for me to continue. "Loo, I know you can't stand me and that you wish you wouldn't have to see me again and trust me, the feeling's mutual, but there is someone out there trying to hurt your daughter and I know you're the only one who could fully protect her." She started to look worried before she spoke.

"Who is this person and why are they after my daughter?"

"The girl is Paige McCullers." She looked at me like she recognized the name. "She's on the swim team and you didn't see her at the game tonight because the truth is, me and her got into a fight earlier at school and got suspended." I figured if I was gonna tell Pam about Paige I might as well tell her everything. She looked at me in disgust but I knew she didn't want me to stop. "I didn't tell you earlier because I already knew you thought I was a bad influence on EM and telling you this would make you think worse of me."

"You are right, but I know better than to judge you anymore for liking my daughter. It's not like you're rubbing off on her." Well that's what she thinks cause in the bedroom it's a COMPLETELY different story.

"But I had good reason Mrs. Fields," I reassured even though it probably still wouldn't change how she felt.

"Just call me Pam," she said sort of hesitant.

"O.K, PAM," I said feeling a little uncomfortable cause the last time I called her that she basically kicked me out. "Look Paige is dangerous and is after your daughter because she's jealous of us." Pam looked a little mad after I said that. "She tried to drown EM just because she is with me and thank god I was around when that happened because if not, I'm not sure if what would have happened," even though I know damn well what would've happened. I just hated thinking that.

"Why didn't she tell me this?"

"She was afraid and felt threatened because Paige tried to kiss EM knowing she was with me and she said she was weak and helpless." Pam started to look pissed.

"I can't believe she didn't tell me about this. I mean I'm her mom."

"You are, but after she came out to you, she felt like she lost you and that you didn't really care about her anymore." I could tell this affected her.

"But she was in danger and didn't tell me."

"She STILL is Pam. Paige is after EM right now as we speak an I'm really afraid that she might hurt her." I didn't wanna say kill cause it made me sick to my stomach, but she and I both know that's what I meant.

"Where is she?" Pam said worryingly.

"She's in my car. I wanted to make sure you wouldn't judge her or ban me from coming over after what happened earlier."

"I'm not worried about that anymore. I just wanna see my daughter and apologize to her. I can't believe I made her feel so unloved that she wouldn't come to me when she was in danger." I could tell she really did feel bad this time cause the look on her face gave it away. "I'm so sorry Maya. I'm sorry for blaming you for Em's lifestyle and treating you like crap because you were with her." It would take me a while to forgive her because she really pissed me off and didn't give me the time of day. But for now I'll just lie and say I accept.

"I forgive you Pam." I paused for a min before speaking again. "I'm gonna go get EM okay." Before I could leave, Pam unexpectantly hugged me. Last time I hugged her she wanted to pull away but this time it was sincere.

"Thank you Maya for informing me about Paige. I'm not gonna let that psycho hurt my baby." I hugged her tighter appreciating the love at the moment. This is what I needed a month ago: acceptance. So once the hug ended I went to go get EM out of the car.

"Em, I think I finally got through to your mom."

"What," she said looking shocked.

"I think her finding out about Paige changed her while outlook on us and you."

"But you were the main one saying don't be so quick to believe in acceptance," she reminded me.

"Well she means it EM. Trust me she means it. When we hugged it felt so surreal and it just made me feel at peace." I don't know what happened but that hug was really powerful. Em just stared at me like I was crazy for saying that but I knew she changed this time; I could feel it. "EM she just wants to protect you and make sure this bitch doesn't bother you," I reassured he making her hug me really tight. She knew I was right and basically thanked me with that hug. "You can come too Han," I said almost forgetting she was back there.

"No you two go ahead. I'll be in, in a few," Hanna said to my surprise.

"You sure? I don't know about leaving you out here alone."

"She's the victim remember? And besides this is an 'emaya' moment; I wouldn't wanna come in between it." I loved the couple name "emaya" and I guess she was right, the moment wouldn't seem as sincere if Han was there because that had nothing to do with her.

"Thanks Han. Just lay low and whatever you do, DON'T get out of the car till I text you, okay."

"Roger that," Hanna said getting a laugh outta me and Em. I blew a kiss of thanks to Han before heading inside with Em.

Once we got inside, Pam immediately ran to hug Em and Em started crying again, but I figured these were tears of joy because we both thought this moment would never come.

"Baby I'm so BEYOND sorry I don't think words will cut it," Pam admitted. "I never should've let it get this far. So far to the point where you can't even come to me for help."

"Mom it's okay. I swear it's okay because all I need right now is you're acceptance and protection and I now know I have both," EM said letting more tears fall. If there was one thing about Em I knew she was good for was forgiveness. It might have gotten her trouble with Paige but it could create an actual relationship with her and her mom, and for once I don't have to feel guilty.

"I'm not gonna let Paige hurt you okay? Don't you worry about that," she assured to EM who nodded her head in response.

"Thank you mom."

"No need to thank me, I'm your mom and a part of being a mom means to protect your child at all costs and being a GOOD mom means accepting your daughter for who she is and not making her feel bad about it by going against it." That mad Em smile hard and hug Pam harder. She finally could feel loved by the person she needed to the most; her mom.

**~AAAAW at the ending. Pam FINALLY came around. Now they have to deal with Paige. STAY TUNED! Oh and Ino yall liked my little "emaya" mention in this chapter ;)**


	25. The Set Up

**~ I'm sorry I took so long 2 upd8 but I wuz very preoccupied this week. But anyways here is the 2****nd**** 2 last chapter. Trust me the next one will fulfill evry emayan's dreams (sexy time, surprises reunited…etc.) So enjoy Paige getting killed… jking but enjoy Paige getting exposed **

**CHAPTER 25**

After the heart warming moment, I told Hanna to come inside and she told Pam the deal with Paige and how she was a threat to her too.

"So what you guys are basically saying is that Paige doesn't care who she has to deal with as long as she gets to EM."

"Yeah basically and I know she will come back because she's psycho," Han said.

"I'm so sorry about this girls. If I wasn't so rude to EM you wouldn't be caught up in this Hanna," Pam admitted. The guilt was killing her, which was good cause it means she FINALLY felt bad.

"Don't blame yourself Pam. None of us could've known Paige would be this psycho," Hanna said.

"Well what exactly do you want ME to do?"

"Well we know Paige will be at Han's house soon and when she finds out we're not there, she'll come here. We need a set up," I informed.

"Like police?" Han asked.

"That's the plan. We can have them come over here and hide out until they catch Paige trying to hurt EM." Em looked scared cause she realized what she was gonna have to do.

"I have to talk to Paige alone don't I?"

"Well technically you won't be alone. The police will be right around the corner along with us watching her every move."

"You sure that's the only way?" Em asked scared. I got closer to her and said, "Em I'm not gonna let her hurt you. I f she puts ONE hand on you, I'LL be the one in jail," I brutally joked.

"I trust you," Em said to my shock. I wasn't expecting her to start trusting me again so soon after the incident with Han but I guess this whole Paige thing is affecting everyone for the better. That made me kiss her almost forgetting Pam was still in the room. I pulled away outta habit because of Pam but she didn't look disgusted.

"Go ahead. You obviously are good for her if you're willing to protect her at all costs. Again, I'm sorry that I ever doubted you." Shit this Paige thing was starting to become a good thing. Em trusts me again and Pam FINALLY accepts us being together. That's all I ever wanted.

"Aaw," Han remarked to the sweet moment. She just made me and Em smile because we both know a month ago Han would've reacted negatively to that.

"I'm gonna call the police and I'll just leave you guys alone for a while," Pam informed before heading upstairs.

"I cant believe it Em, your mom has actually come around," Han said.

"I know it's kinda hard to believe though cause I feel like I'm in a dream," Em said. I kind of agreed with her because this change of heart stuff only happens in movies, and it was all happening so fast (unbelievable) "But I know it's real cause my mom rarely ever apologizes for anything she does to me and that look she gave me was so sincere." I know she's right because the way Pam looked at me was sincere like EM said.

"Yeah we all know that's true," Han stated.

* * *

Me and Em were basically cuddling for an hour before the police showed up. Wouldn't be much longer till Paige was here, who thought EM had no clue what was going on.

**Where r yu Em? I went 2 Han's house and yu wrnt there**

"Dammit I was hoping she would've just came over instead of texting me."

"The damn bitch is testin me right now. She KNOWS you're here," I said HIGHLY irritated. Han came downstairs right after that happened.

"What's wrong?" I showed Han the text and her face immediately changed to anger. "I'm so glad this bitch is about to be locked up," EM started to loo more worried after that, then her phone went off again.

**I wnt hesitate going 2 every house on the street just 2 find u. Jking but I rlly need 2 tlk 2 yu.**

We all knew Paige wasn't kidding when she said that she'd go to every house on the street to find Em, but Em was acting as if she wasn't aware of what just happened. So she responded with SUCH hesitancy.

**O.K Paige. We can tlk. I'm my house**

**This IS Em rite?**

She would ask that since I took her phone last time.

**Yes it's me.**

**Hth do I no you're NOT Maya or Hanna?**

**Just come ovr Paige. Yu'll c wen yu get here.**

**Watever**

Even though the so-called "SANE" texts, you could tell Paige how some anger issues.

"I really hope this doesn't take lone," EM said sounding disappointed.

"Since she's psycho it'll probably only take seconds," Han stated.

"Let me remind you, the girl is PSYCHO!" I reminded.

"Remember who's here," Pam said outta nowhere.

"Yeah I know. I just really don't feel like dealing with her," Em said.

"And I'm afraid I might be the one who ends up in jail tonight," I joked even though if Paige touched Em, it was over.

"No jail for you," one of the policemen said. How the hell could I forget they were here. "I'm detective Wilden and trust me, Paige won't be bothering you anymore." He seemed very sure of his words, which made me feel better.

"Thank you so much for doing this," Em said to Wilden. Han seemed to just stare.

"I swear I've seen you before."

"I know your mom pretty well. I drove her home one night after having one too many drinks."

"Oh I do remember now. Well at least I can count on you," Han said. Afterwards we noticed the other cop come in the room.

"I'm Officer Barry and I'm glad we can stop your friend." We all laughed cause he said friend.

"FRIEND! No way," Han said.

"More like wanna be bride," I hinted.

"Yeah I know," he said. Just then Em got another text and we all knew who it was from.

"Is that her?" Wilden asked. Em looked at her phone and saw that it was Paige.

**I'm outside and IDW w8 4evr 4 yu, otherwise I'll ring the doorbell**

"Yeah, it's her."

"Allright place everyone," Han said before heading in the kitchen.

"Em I'll be right over there," I said pointing to a corner in the living room before kissing her. "You'll be fine Em. Everyone's got your back." She smiled before I headed to the corner.

"O.K Em, as soon as she says or does anything threatening, we'll make our move," Barry assured.

"But what if she doesn't?"

"If she's as psycho as you girls claim, she will." Can't believe EM doubted that Paige wouldn't say anything threatening but I guess deep down she didn't wanna believe how evil Paige was. Barry and Wilden then headed to their destinations.

"Sweetie listen to me," Pam said. "You can come to me about ANYTHING and I mean that. I don't want you to be so mad at me again that you can't tell me you're in danger. You can even talk to me about Maya." I couldn't believe she said that and neither could EM cause she hugged her for a while before letting go. Em's phone went off again.

**R yu coming?**

I guess we got too caught up in the moment we kind of forgot Paige was standing outside.

"O.K everyone, places," Pam reminded. Pam left and then Em opened the door.

"Hey Paige."

"What took you so long?"

"Sorry I was distracted." Good choice of words.

"Distracted? REALLY? Maya's still here?"

"No she's not; it's just me." I could tell EM wanted to choke on the last words.

"You sure?"

"Come inside and talk. I'm THAT sure." Here we go.

"I thought you'd see it my way," Paige said before coming inside.

"So what did you wanna talk about?"

"Look Em, I wanna apologize for what I did to you."

"That's kind of vague Paige cause you've done a lot, and lets not forget the worst: you tried to drown me."

"I'm sorry for nearly drowning you. I really don't know why I did that."

"Maybe because you're jealous I'm with Maya and not you."

"Maybe, but I shouldn't have tried to kill you over it." Hearing this convo made me wanna kill her but the police would deal with her.

"So you're only sorry for drowning me?"

"I mean what else do you want me to say?" This bitch…

"Unbelievable," EM said then tried to walk away but Paige stopped her.

"You didn't actually think I was gonna apologize for kissing you did you?" I had so much anger built up I almost exposed myself, but I tried to control it.

"Paige your apology means shit if you're just saying it to get on my good side."

"Well incase you forgot, you tend to forgive people for anything even really bad stuff."

"I told you Maya and Han were a DIFFERENT story."

"Who said I was talking about them?" Who the hell WAS she talking about? "I'm talking about Allison." WHAT!

"How the hell did you know-

"Know about what? You're little crush." I'm not far from snapping a twig and jamming it down her throat.

"You know what Paige, you need to leave, NOW!"

"Oh what, are you scared now? I mean it's not like it wasn't obvious to everyone in the school." Stop Maya, STOP! "And besides, you kissed her against her will, but she didn't drop you. And didn't SHE treat you like shit, yet you still fell for her."

"Paige, STOP!"

"Stop what? Sounds to me like history's repeating itself." EM yelled then pushed Paige over. Glad she did it and not me but I sure as hell was tempted to go break Paige but my beauty's got it.

"Cute EM but a lousy push isn't gonna stop me from getting what I want." She then got real close to EM then said, "Try and stop me now. I BET YOU WON'T!"

"Maybe not, but WE will." Yes Wilden and Barry save the day.

"What the hell?" Paige said before turning around noticing the police. EM backed up smirking, which meant I was free to come out of hiding. "YOU SET ME UP!"

"What? You didn't really think I'd be dumb enough to let a psycho in my house without protection did you?"

"You are under arrest for attempting murder, hostile threats, and breaking & entering," Barry said while handcuffing Paige.

"I NEVER BROKE INTO ANYONE'S HOUSE!" That was a freebie cause I didn't know she did that, but it's not lie it was a shock.

"We looked at your background info and let's just say, you THOUGHT you were innocent." She must've had her dad bribe people to keep it a secret.

"DAMN YOU EM I'M NOT DONE WITH YOU! THIS ISN'T OVER!" Em couldn't help but smirk at her words.

"Hold on let me talk to her," Pam said walking out the room along with Han who immediately hugged Em.

"You ever come near my daughter again, best believe I will be the one in jail," Pam warned Paige. I love how she took my line.

"Pfft, I'm not scared of you."

"They all say that." After she said that Paige started to look worried. "Trust me, you're not the first to doubt a Fields but hopefully you will be the last."

"Oh and just a word form me, I'm glad your psycho ass is gonna be in jail because they love them some young teenage jail bait. You can get all the women in there," Hanna joked making us all laughed.

"Whatever, I don't need this," Paige said before heading out with Barry.

"Thanks again so much," Pam said to Wilden.

"No, thank you. If it wasn't for you a mystery criminal would've remained 'innocent," Wilden claimed.

"Did she really break into someone's house?"

"Oh yeah and probably other things. But glad we prevented another crime tonight. I'm sorry that you had to deal with that EM."

"Oh it's fine; she's gone now. And besides, this incident actually brought everyone closer together," Em said before pulling me and Han together by her side.

"I'm happy for you."

"Thanks," Pam thanked.

"Well I'm gonna go deal with this. Have a good night," Wilden said before heading outside.

"Thanks again," Pam said before Wilden was gone. After he left Em hugged Pam stronger than she's ever hugged her.

"I'm so glad this is over mom," Em said with tears of joy.

"ME too sweetie. I love you so much." Hearing her say those words made me tear up because I knew Pam was finally at peace with her daughter.

"I love yu too mom."

"Aaw, group hug," Hanna said cheerfully. I wouldn't mind that actually. So after the hug Pam noticed how late it was and asked me if I wanted to stay over.

"WHAT, ARE YOU SERIOUS!" Em exclaimed.

"Yeah you too obviously need to be together tonight after what just happened."

"I mean you sure? Isn't it a little inappropriate?" WHY THE HELL WOULD I REMIND HER!

Em hit me then said, "MAYA!"

"No I'm not gonna do that tonight. I trust that you can control yourselves tonight." I think she already knows we've done it. But sadly I don't think I can control my urges like EM can, but I'll just act like I can.

"Thanks so much Pam."

"No problem, and Hanna can join too."

"thanks but I think I'll pass," Han said to me and Em's surprise.

"Why?" Em asked not sounding THAT disappointed

"Come on, how rude would it be for me to get between "emaya" That cute couple name. "Tonight is your night. And besides I can tell when Emily is REALLY disappointed about something." That made me and Em both laugh cause we knew she was right.

"Thanx Han," I said with a little wink. She earned that wink.

"Well if you're not staying let me drive you home. I don't want you walking in the dark," Pam offered.

"I'd be a COMPLETE idiot to do that."

"Well I'll be back Hun," Pam said to EM.

"Allright. Bye Han."

"Bye lovers," Han joked.

"Watch it now," I warned. Maybe I should've never winked.

"See you guys later," Han said before heading outside.

After Han and Pam left, I was happy to FINALLY be alone with my beauty.

"You know what happened tonight was all thanks to you," Em reminded me.

"Well I had to make up for having you run off to Paige in the first place. And besides, I really was hoping I could do something to change Pam's outlook on things. Who knew Paige would be the answer." That made he laugh.

"Well I thank you again cause I don't know anyone who would do that for me- Well I guess Han would."

"I know what you mean," I said then started kissing her.

"MMmm," she said lightly turning me on so much. We haven't kissed like this since the incident, so it felt REALLY nice and twice as powerful.

"Ya know, you never did take that shower," I reminded her hinting that I wanted to join.

"Wanna join me my queen," Em said seductively.

"I would love to," I said then started kissing her again. I had my beauty back.

**~Hope yall enjoyed this awesum chapter. NO MORE PAIGE YAY! AND PAM IS FINALLY OVER EM'S LIFESTYLE! Stay tuned for the last chapter that'll be full of everything **


	26. All Thanks To Maya

**~Hey guys. So here it is the last chapter of my emaya story. I wanna thank yu all for such amazing reviews and the views. Don't worry I am in the process of writing a new emaya story that takes place aftr high school. **

**It was inspired by desshaje actually and if yu hvnt read her emaya story yet, pleez do. IT is SOOOO AMZING! **

**Anyways like I said before this last chapter is filled with surprises, sexy time, love MORE LOVE and happiness (FINALLY) So enjoy and once again thanx 4 all the love which inspired me to continue in the first place ~**

**CHAPTER 26 (LAST CHAPTER)**

Lastnight was pretty amazing and unbelievable at the same time. After the shower (that was basically pointless cause we got too dirty and had to take another one) we had the most amazing sex (_was it makesex or I missed you sex; can't tell) _and then fell asleep in each other's arms. But to make things even better, I have a surprise for EM that will make up for all the bad that I've done and more cause it's THAT great. There's even a little gift for Pam in there too and me. Guess it's a universal gift. But even after after a hectic and amazing night, Em had to go to school. Well she didn't HAVE to but I didn't think she'd skip and stay home with me. I hated being suspended. Maybe I could convince my baby to stay. "Babe wake up," I said shocked that I was awake before Em.

"Hey my queen," Em said drowsily. She is always so cute when she first wakes up.

"Hey beauty. Time to get up." EM looked at the clock like I was lying.

"I don't wanna go to school." Really, then maybe she will skip.

"Do you mean that or are you just tired?" I was hoping she meant it.

"I think I mean it was this time," Em said then pulled the covers back over her head. I didn't believe her but I wasn't about to ignore this perfect opportunity to spend all day with my beauty.

"Well if you mean it then wake up," I said pulling the covers off of Em who just pulled them right back on. This was so cute. "Babe," I whined.

"Let me sleep," Em whined. I guess since she was ditching school we didn't didn't need to wake up at 7 in the morning. And thankfully Pam is gone for the day, so we don't havta sneak past her.

"Allright babe, you can sleep, but around 10 ima wake you up, make you breakfast, then take you somewhere special." I was supposed to take her out today anyways to see her swim since I couldn't come to her swim meet.

"Mmm, can't wait," Em said before going back to sleep. Today was gonna be amazing.

* * *

Around 10, like I said, I woke up EM. Before 10 I was cooking a big breakfast for her and making sure my surprise was still happening and it was a yes.

"IT smells really good," Em said.

"Thank you. I put a lot of time and effort into this breakfast." What she doesn't know is that I decorated the dining area into a romantic dinner for two (even though this was breakfast) There would be candles if it was darkm but this will be nice enough. When EM got down the stairs she was amazed.

"OMG, Maya this is so sweet," she complemented.

"I figured if we aren't gong to school then we could have a romantic day together, starting with breakfast."

"Well you couldn't go to school today anyways cause you got suspended," she reminded me.

"Yeah, that's why I was hoping you wouldn't wanna go to school today."

"How could I go without you?"

"Well maybe tomorrow, but after that you need to go back. I don't want you to get kicked off the swim team or anything."

"I can afford to miss a few days. And besides swim practice is AFTER school, so that gives us plenty of time alone," she hinted caressing me.

"Hey don't get me too excited yet. THAT'S for later," I hinted before heading to the table pulling out EM's chair for her to sit.

"Can't wait," Em said then sat down.

* * *

After the amazing breakfast we got ready to head to the swimming destination. It was this lake I found cruising around one day and it has a little cave, waterfall and it's secluded, so we'll have plenty of privacy. It's like Rosewood's little secret.

"I'm afraid."

"Of what?"

"Where you're taking me."

"Why? I can only take you to a romantic place on our ROMANTIC day."

"Right," Em laughed. I held my hand out for EM to hold and she held it.

"You will love it," I said smiling extra hard.

When we got there EM immediately went into shock. "We're here baby."

"This place is so beautiful. How did you find it?"

"I was cruising aroud one day and stumbled upon Rosewood's little Secret. I knew I would bring you here one day."

"I love it so much Maya," EM said in amazement.

"I love it too," I said before pulling down my pants.

"What are you doing?"

I got close to her and said, "WE came here to get wet didn't we." She quivered after my words which made me even more excited.

"Let me do the rest," EM said then removed my shirt. Then she started removing her clothes.

"I love this idea of getting wet," Em said before joining me in the lake.

"You knew we weren't actually gonna swim didn't you?"

"Well no, cause you still haven't seen me swim," Em said before swimming halfway across the lake catching me off guard. She was amazing and faster than I could've ever imagined. When she came back she did a handstand to show off.

"Wow Em. You really are an amazing swimmer and EXTREMELY fast." Now I know what Paige was up against. There was no way she was anywhere near this good.

"Glad all your focus is FINALLY on me." I was too cause every time I wanted to see her swim someone got in the way.

"ME too and I got EXTREMELY good front row seats," I hinted.

"Babe you got the whole theater," Em joked. "You wanna ride?"

Too many thought's were coming in my mind which made me say, "Fuck yeah baby." It made her laugh so hard. "What, isn't that what you meant?"

"I meant piggy back ride while I swim." Ooh. I felt so stupid and she just ket laughing.

"Stop laughing at me, " I said holding back a laugh myself.

"Just hop on." Could she stop saying things that come off sounding inappropriate.

"EMILY!" I yelled busting out laughing.

"O.K I did that one on purpose, but come on." After us laughing are asses off, I finally got on and enjoyed an awesome piggy back ride from my baby, the fastest swimmer in the world (or so I felt) afterwards we just played in the water a little.

"Let's discover that little cave," I hinted.

"Mmm," Em said while kissing me. "We can stay right here." Her tongue was all in my mouth making the heat of the moment rise again.

"Mmm." I managed to let a moan escape from my body causing EM moan.

"Babe you're so hot when you're wet. IT turns me on so much." Hearing her say I was turning her on might be hotter than seeing her get turned on. But then again, SEXY TEASE CHALLENGE might prove that wrong.

"I love hearing you talk dirty babe," I said then continued making out with her.

"Maybe (_kiss) _we should (_kiss) _head (_kiss) _over (_kiss)_to the cave," Em said through kisses. "I need something to lean back on when I reach my peak." I wanted her so bad right now it was ridiculous.

"I want you so bad right now."

"What are you waiting for? Take me, take me while I'm soaking wet."

"Kinda hard to tell how wet you really are when we're under water."

"You know the difference babe," Em hinted. She was right, the water wasn't gonna stop me. So I reached inside and felt around to see how wet she was and she was SOAKED.

I pulled my fingers out, licked them then said, "Mmm. Baby you're soaking." I could tell that made her more aroused because again, she quivered.

"Fuck me Maya. Fuck me right now." I couldn't decline to such a sexy demand from such a beautiful girl. So I leaned her against the rocks t the end of the cave and kissed her up and down her body having as much fun with her boobs as I could.

"Remember, I worship these things," I reminded her then continued playing with them. I then bit her nipples making her tremble then lick around her stomach close to her forbidden area. "I want you to grant access to ket me inside."

"Haven't I already?"

"I want you to do it again since I'm almost there," I said seductively.

"I want you inside me so deep, Maya."

"Access granted. Your queen will have your whole body weak, quivering at my touch," I said so lightly making her sweat.

"Bring it on," she said with a smirk. I then put my fingers inside gently moving them in and out while kissing her passionately. I started to go faster and deeper making her moan.

"Ooh Maya. Don't stop, please don't stop," Em begged.

"I will never stop," I said then continued kissing her. I kept going faster and I could feel her tightening about to climax which made me more wet.

"Ooooh I'm about to cum."

"Cum baby, cum for your queen." After saying that she orgasmd and I felt her juices drop all over my fingers. Then I took my fingers out and let her taste first before I did. "Good job baby," I said before letting her taste.

"MMm. Tastes so sweet."

"Now you see what the big deal is." I really love pleasing her. IT makes me feel so accomplished. "Your turn."

"My pleasure," Em said then flipped me over so I could get pleased. She began kissing me gently down my whole body until she reached my forbidden area.

"Why'd you stop?"

"I want you to grant access too," Em said innocently making me chuckle.

"I want you to go deep inside me and make me cum hard," I said seductively.

"Ooj Maya, acess is MORE than granted," Em said then put her fingers inside of me. The feeling automatically made me quiver. Then to my surprise, she started licking inside while fingering me. That's the easiest way to make a girl cum and in my case, HARD!

"Ooh baby your tongue and fingers together are amazing," I said weakly.

"My goal is to make you cum hard." The words made me more wet. She then started going faster making me reach m peak quicker.

"Ooooh, ooh Em baby," I moaned feeling my walls tightening.

"You gonna squirt again?" Yeah EM did make me squirt last time and the feeling was amazing. I felt like I had no control over my body and the aftermath had me so weak. I was beginning to feel the symptoms again.

"Yeah baby. I'm about to cum." I knew she felt accomplished finding my g-spot and making me squirt cause it's really hard to do that.

"Mmm I'm ready to taste your sweet juices." After she said that I felt like I was about to explode, and then… I orgasmed harder than the last time I swear, and once again, the feeling was amazing.

"Ooh Maya that was so sexy," Em said before ramming her tongue down my throat ltting me taste.

"Mmm, I taste so good," I said weakly.

"I love hearing you scream. IT's probably the hottest thing in the world."

"How hot?" I asked seductively.

"Hot enough to do more."

"Oh you best believe we're not done here," I warned before flipping her over.

"What are you gonna do to me?"

"Whatever you want me to do," I whispered in her ear.

"I want you to grind on me," she said. Now that's sexy.

"You don't have to ask twice babe." I started kissing her then pt my body on top of her grinding against her clit slowly.

"Ooh that feels amazing," Em said. I wasn't far from letting a moan escape already cause Em wrapped her arms around my waist slightly moving me while I grinded. She even slapped my ass which indicated she wanted me to speed up. I started moaning feeling the amazingness Em was feeling. Then we both started moaning louder and I was hoping we could cum at the same time. Well, we did and it felt EXTREMELEY amazing.

"WE gotta do that more," Em said weakly. "It's hot for us to cum at the same time. She was right, it was.

* * *

After our amazing sex, me and Em just cuddled for a while in the little cave near the lake.

"Maya?"

"Yeah baby," I said rubbing my fingers through her hair.

"I'm really glad I'm with you. You make me feel so special and important and you'll do anything to protect me."

"I just have to be the best gf on earth," I joked.

"Well I hope you know that you are. Nobody else would've ever done all this for me."

"All this meaning?"

"The big breakfast, the lake, Paige… Really, everything."

"No, not everything-

"Yes everything."

"Even lying to you about Hanna?"

"Maya if you didn't lie, Paige wouldn't be in jail right now and my mom would still hate me. Yes it was a BAD thing, but the outcome made up for it. Trust me, the Paige incident was a good thing." Guess she was right cause Paige would still be on EM's ass right now if I didn't make her so upset.

"You're right."

"But don't lie to me again."

"Trust me, I hated lying to you. It made me feel so guilty, so I won't do it again."

"Plus I have to admit, it feels nice not to have to drive to every destination." That made us both laugh.

"I knew you liked having your own free chauffer."

"Well you come with benefits, so how could I decline. And plus I love your car." Yeah my car is hot.

"Well you know something else?"

"What?"

Our moth anniversary is in 3 days." I couldn't believe that it's been only a month. It felt so much longer.

"I can't believe it."

"Me either cause we've been through so much."

"But what doesn't kill you makes you stronger."

"We are strong. Like Han said, we are "emaya."

"I just love our couple name."

"Same here."

" So this is an early celebration?"

"Maybe but I've got more in store for you later."

"Mmm," she said before kissing me. "And what might that be?" I did have more in store but it wasn't sexual this time.

"You'll see. You'll love it." I'll just let her think it's sexual for now. I like teasing her.

"I know you will," she said before kissing me.

* * *

After the lake I took Em out to eat. We could use some energy after wearing ourselves out. Funny thing, where I went I ended up seeing Han with the new kid. Wow she already got dibs in one day? And they're skipping?

"Hanna?" Em asked.

"Ooh look at you skipping school with little miss badass," Han joked.

"I convinced her to hang with me since I'm suspended anyways," I reminded.

"Oh yeah. I know Em would hate going to school without you there." When she said that Em blushed.

"And I see you're here with Mr. Mysterious." He was cute.

"Hey, I'm Caleb. You must be Maya," Caleb said. Did the whole town know me? "Han talked a lot about you." Nevermind.

"Not too much I hope," I warned looking directly at Han.

"Calm down Maya; only a little. I mostly told him how awesome you are to Em."

"Yeah I heard about Paige. That girl had issues."

"You knew her?" Em asked.

"Her dad caused a scene in the cafeteria. I think everyone knew her after that."

"Well she was after my beauty and I wasn't about to have that."

"Sadly she got suspended because of it, but I guess it's not all bad cause we spent all day together," Em said smiling extra hard.

"Well I can see why everyone makes such a big deal about you two. You guys are a hot couple," Caleb complemented.

"I don't wanna brag but- O.K I do cause we are," I laughed.

"But the question is why are you here?" Em asked Han.

"After lastnight I needed a breather, so I decided to hang out with , as you called him."

"Yeah I could do good in school even when I'm not there."

"So can I. Teachers swear I cheat but I'm just smart. I don't need school to prove that."

"Same here." Of course he didn't need it, he was the well known pro hacker.

"I really only go because of my baby, and she won't allow me to skip. But today I'm not skipping, she is." I reminded.

"Gotta admit, it feels good to do something bad for once," Em admitted. She's been under such strict rules from her mom before, she would've never had the guts to skip. Now it's a different story.

"Well we got here not too long ago, so why don't you join us?" Han offered. Kinda seems like a double date now, so sure.

"Double date it is," I joked. Everyone just laughed after that. It was nice to see Han smiling about someone other than me now. She and Caleb would make a cute couple and she got dibs immediately. Girl got tricks up her sleeve.

* * *

After lunch it seemed like a reasonable time to head back home (2:30)

"Gosh time went by fast."

"I know. That tends to happen when you're having a great time," I hinted.

"Or a tremendously amazing time," Em said sounding so cute.

"Yeah, when you're having a tremendously amazing time." I couldn't stop thinking about what Em was gonna do when she saw her surprise. I almost couldn't hold in the excitement, but I managed.

"Can't wait for my surprise later," Em said happily.

"Can't wait for your reaction."

"You already know my reaction." Its so cute that she thought we were having another round, but not this time. This was better than that (shocked to say.)

"This one might be a little different," I hinted even though she still thought it was sexual.

"I'm looking forward to it." I was about to explode but then we FINALLY arrived at Em's house.

"Did you enjoy your romantic day?"

"It's over?"

"No baby that was just the beginning." I said before getting out of the car. I know I had her mind all over the place, but I knew all the thoughts were far from the answer. I then opened her door and let my hand out for her to hold.

"These hints are having my mind jumpin."

"Well they will soon stop." I made sure the plan was still on before I brought Em home. We walked inside and Em's eyes immediately lit up with joy and tears.

"DAD! OMG!" Em exclaimed before running to hug her dad. I called him lastnight cause I wanted to make sure he knew what Em was up against and zi figured after a long night, she should be able to see her dad. He took the earliest flight out this morning and took a taxi here so no one would know he was coming. Yeah and Pam doesn't know either.

"Oh sweetheart, I'm so glad you're okay," Wayne said while hugging his amazing daughter.

"How were you able to come?"

"Well Maya called me devastated about this Paige girl and lying to you-

"She told you all that?"

"I knew I could talk to him and I had to vent so..."

"Yeah she told me what Paige was gonna do and I knew I had to come."

"But how'd they let you go?"

"i said it was a family emergency and when you say that, you can get outta just about anything, no matter what. And Maya begged me to come to make up for causing all this."

"Well there was a positive outcome in all this. I mean Paige is gone now and mom FINALLY accepts me and Maya going out."

"I'm so happy for you. I knew your mom would come around at some point."

"Oh," Em said then started hugging Wayne again. "I'm just so glad you're here."

"Me too sweetie." I loved seeing Em so happy, and I'm so glad Wayne could be here today.

"How long are you staying," Em asked with slight disappointment afraid of the answer.

"They let me go for a week." Her face immediately lit back up.

"A WEEK! OMG that's great."

"Yeah I couldn't come then leave my baby girl."

"What did mon say about this?"

"She doesn't know I'm here."

"She doesn't? Then how'd you get here?"

"I took a taxi. Maya wanted this to be a surprise for Pam too." I knew she was shocked I was thinking about Pam too, but she earned this surprise.

"You did," Em questioned me.

"Yeah. Since Pam came around she deserved this just as much as you." She ran up and hugged me after that.

"Thank you so much Maya. This makes up for more than you could ever imagine, including future mistakes."

"This was the cherry on top of a long moth baby." She pushed back.

"Wait, this was the surprise you kept talking about?"

"Yeah, I knew you'd never think this would be the surprise."

"Maya this is the best gift anyone could ever give me."

"I wanted you to say that," I said then started kissing her right in front of her dad. I knew he didn't mind but I think Em did, cause she pulled back.

"Sorry dad," she said outta habit.

"Don't mind me. I think it's amazing the love you two have for each other and I'm glad you have such an amazing girl in your life." He still will be my favorite even when he goes back to Texas.

"Thanks Daddy." Aaw she said daddy.

"Well I'll leave you two alone and wait for Pam to get home."

"When she gets home we should all go out to eat," Em suggested.

"It would be a good oppurtunity to make up for the first dinner," I said.

"You're right, it would be nice to have dinner together that's not awkward."

"So we're on?" Em asked.

"Yeah, we're on," Wayne said smiling because Em was so happy. I was sonhappy for Em right now. I still can't believe I'm the reason he's here. Em was right, this Paige thing made everything better.

* * *

The dinner was great and Pam was still in shock that Wayne was here (even hours later) Her reaction was ginuwine and heartwarming. She couldn't stop thanking me. Maybe I should've done this in the first place, but it wouldn't be as special as it is now. So thanks to the best surprise in the world, Pam said I could spend the night until Sunday. WOW 4 DAYS! She was in TOO good of a mood but I loved it cause it's like she forgot that we are going out. But if I thought 3 days with Em was great, 4 would be a party because the last day will be our moth anniversary. So when we got home, me and Em just cuddled together on her bed.

"Thanks so much for today Maya. This is definately the best day of my life."

"Mine too baby and its all cause of you." That made her blush. "Sometimes I can't believe I'm with the most beautiful girl in the world."

"Well believe it because I'm never letting go. I love you so much Maya and 1 month is just the beggining of many more years to come." I can belive she just said that.

"I was hoping I wasn't the only one who felt that way."

"I swear you doubt my strong love for you sometimes."

"I just love you so much and don't wanna wake up one day and think this was all a dream," I shockingly admitted.

She grabbed my cheeks then reassured me, "Maya I love you okay, and I'm not going anywhere. NEVER! You are my soulmate and I loved you ever since I laid eyes on you. I just couldn't admit it to myself at first but I now know how amazing this girl is in front of me." I never even knew that so it felt good to hear.

"I feel the same way Em. I love you so much." After I said that she smiled big and kissed me. She was right, I should know better than to think this was a dream. I knew she was the one for me as soon as I laid eyes on her. I mean this month we've dealt with a horny swimmer, a bestie crushin on me, Em going to Alli's grave, coming out, Pam, and a psycho jealous swimmer. We've made it through more than half the couples couldn't survive through in a year and everything made us stronger. That proved how much of a power couple we were. Nothing could tear us apart cause anything at this point could not compare to what we've already been through.

"Happy early 1 month baby," Em said sweetly.

"And to many more years we'll have together," I said to her sweetly and even thought I just said it, I had to say it again. "I love you Emily Marie Fields."

"I love you too Maya Ann St. Germain." We then kissed the night away in love with the most amazing night we've ever had thanks to yours truly... :)

**~Hope yall liked the ending, sexy time, the surprise and Hanna and Caleb XDD Honestly if Emaya was done RIGHT i feel this is what would've happened and there would be no PAILY! I mean as good as Maya is to Em I know surprising her with her dad wouldn't be shocking. Maya loved Emily so much and vice versa but the writers tried to make it seem different in the second season and I just didn't appreciate it so that's why I wrote this. :) Again thanks for all the reviews and views :) Would've never fibished if it wasn't for my fans. And like I said I am writing another emaya story that'll take place after high school and an Emily side story dealing with all her traumatic events in the show (since she's had the most outta all the liars. I swear the writers are out to get her :( ) And again I'm writing a TV show 2 and if you wanna read it PM me. I'd be glad tohear your opinions. Otherwise that's all for now. Stay tuned for the upcoming "Emaya (Life After High School :) :* )**


End file.
